Beo Caldez
by EmPro8
Summary: Leo was dreaming. Of course, this was normal if you were a Demigod. But Demigod dreams usually don't have floating yellow triangles in them. But this guy couldn't be that harmful. All he wanted was a puppet. Leo could afford a puppet... right? Rated T for reasons. THIS IS NOT LEO/BILL! I REAPEAT: NOT LEO/BILL! It's just a play on words guys. I own nothing but this story.
1. Chapter 1: The name's Bill Cipher

**Hi! This is my Percy Jackson and Gravity Falls crossover. While you're reading, keep in mind this was supposed to be a one-shot. So this chapter might be a bit funky. So, this is my story, hope you like it! There are no Slash, but maybe some slight coupling with the characters already paired in the series. There might be a few spoilers, so if you haven't read Percy Jackson or watched Gravity Falls, you will be majorly confused and things will be spoiled. You have been warned!**

Leo Valdez was dreaming.

Of course this was normal if you were a demigod, but this dream was different.

Everything was black and white. Actually, more like grey. Yeah, everything was grey like the all color was sucked out of the world. The only colorful thing he was himself and this weird triangle dude. The triangle dude was neon yellow, wore a tie and a hat, and had a single eye.

"HEY SPARKS! THE NAME'S CIPHER! BILL CIPHER! AND I'M GOING TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE, KID."

Leo was confused and annoyed. He actually _wanted_ to go to bed tonight, and here was this triangle ruining whatever sleep he was going to get tonight ( _curse you Gaea!_ ). But he was also curious on what this triangle wanted, "Don't call me Sparks. What do you mean by 'Change your life'?"

"YEESH, DON'T BE SO SERIOUS, SPARKS. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE FUN!"

"Hey! I'm loads of fun! I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme! If anyone's fun, it's me."

"ALRIGHTY, KID. WHATEVER YOU SAY. ANYWHO, I WANTED TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU. HAHA! I RYHMED!"

Leo instantly felt suspicious. They were in a war, and when a mysterious triangle shows up in your dreams to make a deal, it pretty much has Gaea written all over it. But, curiosity won him over. "What sort of deal?"

"OH, NOTHING BIG. JUST SOMETHING THAT COULD SAVE THE WORLD AND YOUR QUEST. WANNA SEE MY SCREAMING HEAD?" a decapitated head sprung out of nowhere and screamed. Leo yelped and stumbled backwards. Bill snapped his fingers and the head turned inside out and disappeared.

"Okay, first of all, eww. And second of all, did you say save the world?"

"HAHA! I LIKE YOU, SPARKS. STRAIGHT TO THE POINT. JUST LIKE MY LITTLE PINE TREE FRIEND!"

"Who-what-now? Actually, never mind," he didn't want to see another screaming head, "what's your deal, Cipher?"

"EASY. I WILL FINISH YOUR PROJECT IF YOU GIVE ME A PUPPET!"

"Wait. How did you know about my project?" he hasn't even told his _friends_ about his project. How could this guy know?"

"SPARKS, I HAVE EYES EVERYHWERE. I KNOW EVERYTHING. HEY! DO YOU NEED ANY INTERDIMESNIONAL SUGAR?" a colorful sugar bag appeared out of nowhere, and all the grains seemed to be blowing up each other.

"Err, I'll pass. If Piper figured out I ate sugar when I was supposed to be in bed, she'll blow a fuse!"

Cipher shrugged, "OKAY, SUITE YOURSELF!" The bag disappeared in a random tiger's mouth. Then the tiger exploded.

"Umm… okay? Anyways, what do you know about my project?"

"NOTHING MUCH. JUST THAT YOU PLAN TO REBUILD YOUR DRAGON INSIDE YOUR SHIP, AND IF YOU MESS UP, YOUR WHOLE SHIP WILL SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUST!"

"So… pretty much everything?"

"YUP!"

Leo ran his fingers through his hair. There was a good chance that the ship would explode even if he _didn't_ mess up. It would be so much easier for him to make the deal and get things over with. No risks of killing everybody on the ship. But there had to be a catch. "What do I need to do?"

"I JUST NEED A PUPPET, THAT'S ALL."

"A… puppet?"

"YEAH, YOU KNOW, A PUPPET. SOCK PUPPETS, WOODEN PUPPETS, TIME BABY PUPPETS. THE WORKS. I THINK THERE'S A SHOP ON YOUR NEXT STOP."

"Why would the Pyramid of Giza need a puppet?"

"HEY, AS A DREAM DEMON OF PURE ENERGY, IT GETS AWFULLY BORING IN THE DREAMSCAPE. PUPPETS ARE HILARIOUS!"

"Yeah, yeah, puppets. And if I make the deal, you'll finish my project with Festus?"

"OF COURSE! IN FACT, BEFORE YOU FILL YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN, I'LL FINISH MINE! I DON'T USUALLY DO THAT! SEE HOW NICE I AM?"

Leo rolled his eyes, but still felt uneasy. He could be working for Gaea, but Gaea's dreams usually don't act this way. It's usually Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-You-are-nothing-but-a-puny-ant-Leo-Valdez-You-and your-friends-will-fail-and-I-shall-rule-the-world-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha type of thing. This felt different somehow. "So, you promise to hold side of the deal?"

"CROSS MY BOW, AND HOPE TO DIE."

"Okay then," he held out his hand, surprised that it became surrounded in blue fire, but ignored it. This was a dream, after all. Bill extended his hand (also in blue fire) and shook it. Leo crossed his arms, "Now do your side of the deal."

Bill snapped his fingers, "DONE! NOW TIME FOR YOURS!" he reached forward and grabbed Leo. Leo felt Bill enter his body and share his mind. Leo yelped in surprise. The world returned to normal color and they were suddenly back in the engine room.

Leo stood up uneasily, holding his head. "What the Hades just happened?"

"HEY SPARKS!"

"Ahhh!" he jumped three feet in the air, but found nobody near him, "Where are you Bill?"

"GET A MIRROR, KID."

For a moment, it seemed like those words came from Leo's own mouth. _Naw, that's ridiculous. No one talks through my mouth, except me._ He reached into his tool belt and pulled out a mirror (the type on cars and trucks and stuff) and looked into it. What he saw nearly gave Leo a heart attack.

Everything looked normal except for his eyes. One eye was it's usual, charming, handsome self while the other was pure yellow with a pupil shaped like a reptile's. "W-what the-"

"HMM. I GUESS SINCE YOU ARE HALF GOD, I CAN ONLY CONTROL HALF OF YOU. NO BIGGY. THIS CAN BE WORKED TO MY ADVANTAGE." Those words came from _his_ mouth.

" _What's going on Bill? This wasn't part of the deal!"_ now, he couldn't say anything at all. In fact, he couldn't even control his body. The only thing he could do was think.

"HAHA! YOU SOUND LIKE PINE TREE! OF COURSE IT'S PART OF THE DEAL! I NEEDED A PUPPET, AND YOU'RE MY NEWEST ONE!"

 _"_ _You've done this before?"_

"OH YES! LOADS OF TIMES! GOOD OL' SIXER AND PINE TREE! HAHA! THEY WERE HILARIOUS TO PLAY WITH!"

 _"_ _Why are you doing this?"_

"LOOK, SPARKS. I KNOW WHERE TO DRAW THE LINE. WHEN OLD EARTHY COMES AND TELLS YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT. OF COURSE, AFTER I FINISH UP USING YOU FOR HER PLANS, I CAN HAVE YOU ALL TO MYSELF! YOUR FIRE IS DELUX!"

 _"_ _You're working for Gaea?"_

"WE ARE BOTH POWERFUL FORCES WITH OUR OWN PLANS ON WORLD DOMINATION. WE JUST SAW WE CAN BOTH BENEFIT FROM THIS, SO A TEMPORARY TRUCE WAS MADE. BELIEVE ME, SPARKS, WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, OLD EARTHY WOULD WISH SHE NEVER CROSSED ME!" Bill walked across the room and put his hand under the pump. His hand was squashed. "HAHA! PAIN IS HILARIOUS!"

 _"_ _OW!"_ he screamed in his mind. His single eye watered. He felt the pain. _"You'll never get away with this!"_ Wow, that was cliché. Way to go, Valdez.

"HAHA! YOU SOUND LIKE PINE TREE! BUT THE THING IS, SPARKS," he looked back into the mirror, directly in his eye, "I ALREADY DID!" (Cliché again!) his hand lit on fire and he walked out the door.

All Leo could do was scream.

 **Hi! did you like it okay? Keep in mind that as I was writing this, I was meaning for it to be a one-shot, so sorry if it's a little funky. So, yep. Leo's a puppet now. Reviews are appreciated. Please point out spelling mistakes. If you criticize, make it constructive criticism. So anyway, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is My Name Beo Now?

**Hey everybody! I wrote more! Yippy! Now to bask in the glory of my adoring fans!**

 ***Crickets***

 **Oh. *Awkward Coughing*. Ahem. Anyways, thanks for the review, EclipseHeart285, got me excited enough to update early! I was planning to post this on Monday, but meh. Close enough.**

 **So, to answer your questions, EclipseHeart285 (Gosh, I hope I'm spelling it right) Bill chose Leo for one main reason: Memories. Yep. That's right. Memories. Leo has the most valuable information if you want to intentionally destroy his ship from the inside. Plus, he's the only one who could make a reasonable-ish cover story, and he doesn't have an 'annoying' girlfriend to get in the way and notice things are wrong about him. Why doesn't he just get some random Demigod and kill everybody and leave the ship alone? Gaea gave him specific instructions to destroy the ship to make sure no other Demigod uses it. I hope I answered everything alright.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this chapter. And guess what? Leo gets to meet a special character in this chapter! Anyone knows who?**

Bill led Leo (Does this made Leo Beo?) into the dining room. Before he entered, though, Beo put goggles over his eyes.

 _"_ _Don't see how that would do anything. If my eyes don't give me away, your voice will."_ Leo thought.

 _"_ _YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME, SPARKS."_ Bill thought back.

Beo opened up the door and strode inside, where all his friends were currently eating a meal. "HIYA EVERYBODY! HOW'S EVERYBODY DOIN'?"

Everybody looked up, Frank had his mouth open in mid-chew. Percy spoke up, "Leo, what happened to your voice?"

"WHAT? THIS? THIS IS NOTHING, FISH. SOMETHING JUST WENT WRONG WHILE I WAS WORKING ON MY ORBY-THINGY. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, MY EYES MIGHT CHANGE COLOR, MY CHARMING PERSONALITY MIGHT SPONTANEOUSLY CHANGE, AND MY VIOCE WILL SOUND A BIT DIFFERENT. DON'T WORRY, IT SHOULD ONLY LAST A FEW DAYS!" Leo, with some shock, felt his memories being searched. Bill was trying to figure out what Leo would say in this type of situation using past memories. Leo couldn't help but be impressed.

"Don't call me fish. What were you working on?"

"I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO CHANGE MONSTERS' PERSONALITIES TO MAKE THEM NOT WANT TO KILL US. BUT IT KIND OF BLEW UP IN MY FACE, SO SOME OF THE EFFECTS RUBBED ON ME. IT SHOULD GO AWAY IN A FEW DAYS. HEY! IS THAT HUMAN FOOD?" he pointed at Frank's cereal.

"Umm, yeah?" Frank said nervously.

"GREAT!" Beo ran over and grabbed Frank's cereal. He picked it up and dumped it all over Leo's face, "HAHA! THIS TASTES DELUX!"

Frank backed up nervously, "Heh, heh. Yeah." Leo felt bad for him. And himself. Bill was making Leo look weirder than normal.

"Leo, are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked. _"No! I am not!"_ Leo screamed in his head.

"OF COURSE I AM PIPES! PERSONALITY FLAWS, REMEMBER?" he felt Bill looking in his memories again, "DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE BACK TO MY CHARMING SELF IN NO TIME! NOW I NEED TO GO WORK ON MY LITTLE TOY THAT WE CALL A WAR SHIP."

Beo walked out of the room and shut the doors, leaving his concerned friends behind.

 _"_ _They'll figure out something's wrong, Bill,"_ Leo thought triumphantly.

 _"_ _HAHA! OF COURSE THEY WILL! BUT BY THAT TIME, IT WOULD ALREADY BE TOO LATE!"_ Bill thought back.

 _"_ _What do you mean by that?"_

 _"_ _OLD EARTHY SAID TO DESTROY THIS SHIP AND KILL YOU'RE FRIENDS. BUT I CAN DO THAT THE FUN WAY, OR THE EASY WAY."_

 _"_ _What's the fun way?"_ Leo thought nervously.

 _"_ _THE FUN WAY IS MAKING THEM TRUST YOU, THEN KILL THEM ONE BY ONE IN PERSON WHILE THE SHIP IS FALLING OUT OF THE SKY. THAT WAY I CAN EXPIERIENCE THEIR FULL SHOCK. HAHA! I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN AGES!"_

 _"_ _You don't know how to destroy the ship. I made it so no one can deliberately destroy it. I made backup systems. You would need to sleep and rest."_

 _"_ _SEE SPARKS, THAT'S WHERE YOU COME IN."_

 _"_ _Me?"_

 _"_ _WHERE I WENT WRONG LAST TIME WITH PINE TREE IS THAT I GAVE NO CONSIDERATION TOWARD HUMAN NEEDS. BUT WITH YOU, I CAN KEEP MYSELF FROM FEELING TIRED WHILE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLOWLY RUNS OUT OF ENERGY. OF COURSE YOU WOULD EVENTUALLY BURN OUT FROM EXISTANCE, BUT MEH. I'LL FIGURE THAT OUT LATER."_ Beo walked toward the wall and punched as hard as he could, "HAHA! I LOVE THIS SACK OF FLESH!"

Leo groaned in pain but was confused when he saw the wound slowly fade from his hand. _"What the-"_ there was another jab of Leo mentally grabbed his hand again. He looked down at his ghost hand and saw the wound appear there. _"What is this?"_ Leo asked fearfully, clutching his broken ghost hand.

 _"_ _I LIKE TO FEEL PAIN, SPARKS, BUT I NEED THIS BODY IN TIP-TOP CONDITION. AS A GHOST, YOU CANNOT HEAL YOURSELF. YOU'RE STUCK WITH THAT HAND UNTIL YOU REGAIN CONTROL. WHICH WILL BE NEVER!"_

Mental Leo cradled his hand, while a few tears slipped out of physical Leo's eye. Then he had an idea. He could warn his friends using his eye! It seemed like that was the only part Bill had no control over. Maybe he could cry, or blink Morse code, or-

 _"_ _NICE PLAN SPARKS!"_ mental Leo jumped, _"BUT YOU'RE FORGETTING WE'RE SHARING THIS MIND! I CAN SEE YOUR THOUGHTS! BESIDES, I HAVE THESE GOGGLES ON."_

Leo growled, "I'll find a way, Bill! You can't keep me in here forever!" then he realized that he spoke from his own mouth. Mental Leo gasped and tried again, but was unable.

"WOAH! SOMEBODY'S FEISTY! LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE SOME FIRE IN YOU, SPARKS. BUT I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT!" Beo punched the wall again with the same broken hand, and Mental Leo screamed. "HAHA! I CAN SEE WHY OLD EARTHY THOUGHT YOU WERE IMPORTANT. WITHOUT YOU, THIS QUEST WOULD BE A MESS. LIKE SHOOTING STAR AND PINE TREE. PINE TREE IS THE ONE WHO IS DUMB ENOUGH TO GET HIMSELF IN AND OUT OF TROUBLE, BUT WITHOUT SHOOTING STAR, HE WOULD BE CRAZY (OR DEAD) BY NOW!"

 _"_ _Who is this Pine Tree you keep talking about? Is it another screaming head?"_

 _"_ _HAHA! YOU'RE FUNNY, SPARKS! NAW, HE'S JUST THIS ANOYING KID THAT KEEPS MESSING UP MY PLANS. HE, SHOOTING STAR, SIXER, AND FEZ. GLASSES USED TO BE A PROBLEM, BUT HE'S LONG GONE BY NOW."_

 _"_ _What happened to Glasses? Is he dead?"_ If Bill killed 'Glasses', he would probably kill Leo too.

 _"_ _GLASSES ISN'T DEAD. BUT HE MIGHT AS WELL BE. HE'S INSANE AND LIVES IN THE DUMP. HAHA! THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WAS PRICELESS WHEN HE CAME THROUGH THAT PORTAL!"_

Something in Leo's mind clicked. These were all nicknames. Sixer, Shooting Star, Fez, Pine Tree, Glasses, were all just nicknames. He was Sparks, Piper was Pipes, and Percy was Fish, and Gaea was 'Old Earthy'. _"Do you have nicknames for all people?"_

 _"_ _ONLY THE IMPORTANT ONES. YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO RIGHT NOW? GO TICK OFF TIME BABY. BUT I CAN'T DO THAT RIGHT NOW IN THIS SACK OF FLESH! OH WELL, I GUESS I NEED TO DO SOMETHING EQUALY ENTERTAINING. HOW 'BOUT SCARING PINE TREE?"_

Beo reached into the tool belt and brought out a wrench. He held it out and hit himself over the head. They blacked out.

Leo rubbed his mental head, _"What the Hades was that for?"_

"WE NEEDED TO ENTER THE DREAMSCAPE. CAN'T DO THAT WHILE YOU'RE CONSCIOUS!"

Leo looked around the grey landscape, _"You could have just fallen asleep, you know."_

Bill ignored him, "I KNEW SHARING A BODY WITH YOU WOULD BE HELPFUL! I CAN ENTER THE DREAMSCAPE IN HUMAN FORM AND USE MY POWERS! THIS IS DELUX!" Beo floated up and shot things randomly. A bed lamp turned into a flamingo, and a rug turned into a two horses fused together at the heads. "NOW LET'S GO FIND PINE TREE'S DREAMS! HE IS SO FUN TO TALK TO!"

Beo floated pass what seemed like portals. He stopped at a particular one that showed two siblings (they looked like twins) running from what looked like a giant gnome. "HMM. LOOKS LIKE PINE TREE IS HAVING A NIGHTMARE. LET'S GO HELP HIM!"

They floated through the portal and the dream instantly turned black and white. Everything vanished leaving the boy alone. He looked around confused, "Mabel?" he called.

Beo took off his goggles and put it back into the tool belt. "WELL, WELL, WELL. LOOKS WHO WE HAVE HERE!"

Startled, the boy looked back. He looked at Leo up and down, then he saw the eyes. "Bill!" he gasped.

"THE ONE AND ONLY!"

"What do you want?"

"WHAT? CAN'T A DREAM DEMON VISIT AN OLD BUDDY?"

"We are _not_ buddies. Whose body is that?"

"THIS IS SPARK'S BODY. HIS BODY IS DELUX! WANNA SEE WHAT HE CAN DO?" Beo shot a flame at the boy, and the 'Pine Tree' dodged.

"AHH!" he screamed as he covered his head, "What the heck was that?"

"YOU SEE, PINE TREE, SPARKS HERE IS A VERY SPECIAL KID. HE CAN-"

"What's wrong with your eyes?" 'Pine Tree' interrupted.

"THAT'S VERY RUDE, PINE TREE. FYI, I CAN'T TAKE FULL POSSESION OF THIS KID'S BODY."

"Why not?"

"BOY, ISN'T SOMEBODY NOSEY TODAY?" Beo snapped his fingers and a giant nose appeared out of nowhere and dove toward Pine Tree. He yelped and ducked, and just before it hit him it exploded into confetti.

Pine Tree scowled and brushed himself off. "What are you planning, Bill?"

"ME? I'M NOT PLANNING ANYTHING! I'M JUST FINISHING MY END OF THE DEAL."

"What deal?"

"LOOK KID. EVEN FOR ME, I NEEED TO RESPECT THE PECKING ORDER. FOR NOW, AT LEAST. WHEN OLD EARTHY COMES TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU, YOU LISTEN UP."

"Who's Earthy?"

"NOBODY YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT. HEY! NEED ANY TIME SLIME?" a bucket appeared above Pine Tree's head and spilled out.

"Ahhh!" Pine Tree screamed. He ran out of the way and the ground where the slime landed caught on fire and disintegrated.

 _"_ _You're crazy!"_ Leo thought, _"He's just a kid!"_

"NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION, SPARKS."

"Who are you talking too?" Pine Tree asked.

Bill realized he talked out loud, "JUST MY NEW FRIEND UPSTAIRS. WANNA SEE MY NEW PET UNIGERBIL?" a gerbil appeared in a puff of smoke, only this gerbil was the size of an elephant. And it also had a unicorn horn. _"Go figure,"_ Leo thought. It squealed and charged at Pine Tree.

"Ahhh!" Pine Tree covered his face and stumbled backwards. The gerbil raised his claw to smash the boy but Bill snapped his fingers and it curled into a ball and sunk into the ground.

Leo thought of something. _"You can't hurt him here, can you?"_

 _"_ _HAHA! DON'T I WISH! I JUST LIKE PINE TREE TO REMEMBER WHO'S ON TOP OF THE TRIANGLE."_ Bill thought back.

"Why are you here, Bill?" yelled Pine Tree. Leo was impressed by this kid's bravery. He was just chased by a giant unigerbil and was already back to negotiating.

"LOOK, PINE TREE. I HAVE BIG PLANS COMING, AND I'M GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO BACK OUT OF IT. I'LL KEEP YOU AND YOUR FAMILY SAFE. WHEN MY PLANS ARE PUT TO ACTION, I'LL PUT YOU AND THE REST IN A SAFE TIME BUBBLE, WHERE YOU CAN BE WHOEVER YOU WANT TO BE AND SUMMER LASTS FOREVER. YOU, SIXER, FEZ, ICE BAG, GLASSES, LLAMA, SHOOTING STAR, AND ALL THE REST! IT WILL EVEN KEEP YOU SAFE FROM OLD EARTHY. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS AND SHAKE MY HAND." Bill stuck out a hand.

Pine Tree hesitated, "You'll protect everyone? Mabel? Wendy? Soos? Grunkles Stan and Ford?"

"YEP! EVERYONE ON THE WHEEL!"

 _"_ _Don't do it!"_ Leo thought desperately.

Dipper thought for a moment. He hesitantly stuck out a hand, and it caught on fire.

 _"_ _No!"_ Leo thought.

 _"_ _YES!"_ Bill thought.

They were about to shake, and Leo moved his eye around wildly, trying to signal to the kid. But he didn't see. The hands were only a few millimeters away from contact when Pine Tree pulled back. "You're lying," he whispered.

Leo felt Bill's rage course through him. Bill shook with fury, then he calmed down, "WHATEVER YOU SAY KID. YOU'RE LOSS." Bill punched a wall with the wounded hand. Mental Leo grasped his hand and screamed in pain, tears dripping out of his one eye. Since the hand couldn't heal, the pain never ceased. He was literally punching a wall with fresh broken bones. It didn't swell, go numb, slowly scab. It stayed fresh. And it hurt like Hades.

Pine Tree saw the tears and the healing wound, "What did you do to him?" he asked with concern.

"SOMEBODY NEEDED TO PAY, AND YOU BETTER THANK THE UNIVERSE IT WASN'T YOU. AND REMEMBER: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD KIDS BYE!"

They disappeared with a zap, and Leo grit his teeth, _"It's bad to punish others for your problems, you know."_

 _"I KNOW, BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN!"_ Bill thought gleefully, _"PREPARE YOURSELF KID. WE HAVE COMPANY WHEN WE WAKE UP."_

 **Hoped you liked this okay! If you think any of the characters are to OC, please give me constructive tips on how to make them less so. It's surprisingly hard to write for funny characters while they're being possessed by evil demons. Speaking of which, did I do Bill's character okay? Hope I did! I tried to make him as random and weird as possible. Am I making the difference between, thinking, talking, and possessing to confusing? Because if I did, I can give you a graph thing in my next chapter. And guess what? I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter! So sorry big time companies who can sue the shiz out of me! I do not own Gravity Falls or Percy Jackson! They belong to Disney and Rick Riordan. Please forgive me! I put a disclaimer in the description box! That must count for something! Right? RIGHT? Anyways, finished my freaked out rant there. So, followers and favs are great, but my favorites are reviewers! Review!(And, I'm just taking a shot in the dark by saying McGuckit is Glasses. Don't start flaming me if I'm wrong. I obviously wrote this before whatever episode reveals Glasses identity. And this story takes place in no particular book. You can imagine it to be in whatever book you want [besides The House of Hades XD])**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not. It's only been two days. I should be doing math homework right now but I'm posting this instead. Aren't I nice? And thank you, all followers and favers and reviewers. And to answer your question, EclipseHeart, no. Nico will not be participating in this story. I love Nico as much as any fan girl, but it would be hard and unnecessary to include Nico from the point I'm at. I'm already on Chapter 5 or something. And if I involve Nico, I would have to everything over again. I love my little Nico, he's one of my favorite characters, but he won't be in this story.**

 **Anyways, here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Leo woke up with a splitting headache. He held his head, hoping it was a dream. He looked up to see his friends all staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

" _OH NO YOU DON'T,"_ he heard Bill think. The next thing he knew was his memories being searched again, "HEH HEH, HEY EVERYBODY! WHAT'S SHAKING?" the words were strange coming from Bill.

"Leo Valdez," Piper said sternly, "We want you to tell us what's going on right now."

"WOAH! CALM DOWN, PIPES. I JUST HIT MY HEAD, THAT'S ALL."

"And this?" Percy held up a wrench.

"I WAS HOLDING THAT WHEN I FELL. NO BIGGIE. I'LL BE FINE."

"Why are your eyes different colors?" Annabeth asked.

Leo realized his goggles were off, and he tried to take this opportunity to signal to them. He blinked rapidly and let a few tears slip out (his hand still hurt like crazy), but Bill quickly covered it up. "OH YEAH, KINDA EMBARASSING, ISN'T IT? LIKE I SAID, THE EFFECTS SHOULD WEAR OFF IN A FEW DAYS."

"How did you fall?" Hazel asked.

"I THINK MY LEGS SPASMED OR SOMETHING. PROBABLY JUST SOME SIDE EFFECTS. BUT DON'T WORRY! I'M STILL MY DASHING OLD SELF!" Beo flashed a grin, and Leo couldn't help but be feel sick.

 _"_ _Don't believe him!"_ Leo thought desperately.

Hazel rolled her eyes, but still looked concerned, "Where were you going, anyway?"

"OH, JUST TO THE ENGINE ROOM. IN FACT, I SHOULD GO THERE NOW! THANKS FOR THE CONCERN, THOUGH!" Beo put his goggles back on and stood up to leave, but Annabeth held him down.

"Woah, Valdez. You're not going to the engine room by yourself in your condition. What if you have one of your… spasms again?"

Leo's memories were still being searched, "AWWW, C'MON GREY! I'M COMPLETELY FINE!"

 _"_ _Grey?"_ Leo thought.

"Grey?" asked Annabeth.

"YEAH, YOU KNOW, LIKE THE GREY OWL. HEY! WANNA SEE WHAT I CAN DO?" Bill lit Leo's hand on fire and waved it toward Frank. It startled him so much that he turned into an iguana.

"HEY!" Hazel shouted, pushing Leo back, "Don't do that!"

"That settles it. You need someone with you in your unstable condition," Annabeth concluded.

Leo felt annoyance course through Bill, but he didn't show it, "WHATEVER YOU SAY, GREY."

Leo felt happy about this at first. Maybe if they spend one on one time with him, they would finally realize what's going on. Then he realized that them being so close to him while Bill tries to carry out his plans might not be a good thing. He might see them as a threat.

Annabeth followed Beo down the stairs, leaving a concerned Percy behind. They entered the Engine Room, and Annabeth didn't notice when he locked the door.

"So what are we supposed to do down here?" she asked.

"JUST DO YOUR THING ON YOUR LAPTOP. I'VE GOT EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL."

Annabeth shrugged and took out her laptop. She started to do some sort or architect thing for Olympus or whatever, while Bill leisurely started to plot their deaths in front of her very face.

 _"_ _OKAY SPARKS. THIS IS WHERE YOUR MEMORIES COME IN HANDY."_ Bill thought.

 _"_ _Yeah, good luck sorting out_ my _thoughts,"_ Leo thought with a smirk.

 _"_ _I'LL FIGURE IT OUT. I'M SUPRISINGLY TALENTED AT UNDERSTANDING HUMAN MINDS."_

Leo felt his memories being searched. He tried to stop him, but it proved extremely difficult and gave him a nasty headache on top of the bruise that was already there (Bill, by this time, had healed himself). Besides, the little amount it did, he might as well be trying to empty the sea using an eye dropper.

Bill started working on the computer and cutting wires. Accessing block systems and using complex computer codes. Annabeth watched with great interest.

"You know that will destroy the ship, right?" Annabeth stated.

Bill smiled, "OF COURSE I KNOW THAT." Then he went back to his work like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Annabeth took a shaky breath, "I need to go to the bathroom." She stood up to leave, but Bill intervened.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU, GREY. TAKE ONE STEP AND YOU'RE DEAD. IT WOULDN'T BE WISE TO CALL FOR HELP EITHER. DON'T WANT THE OTHERS IN YOUR SAME PROBLEM," he said all of this without looking up.

"And how do you plan to kill me?" asked Annabeth.

"SIMPLE. BURN YOU IN A FEIRY INFERNO," his hands lit up for effect. He reached over and grabbed her backpack, which had her laptop and knife. "I'LL BE TAKING THIS."

Leo saw Annabeth analyze the situation. She had no knife, contacts, magical powers, and something or someone had seemingly possessed her best friend. Cons won over pros and she sat back down. "Who are you? Are you with Gaea?"

"THE NAME'S CIPHER. BILL CIPHER. BUT AT THE MOMENT, I SUPPOSE SHOOTING STAR WOULD CALL ME BEO."

"Are you working with Gaea?" she asked again.

"HAHA! OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE JUST HELPING EACHOTHER OUT. USUALLY WE'RE BITTER ENEMIES!"

Annabeth was confused by this, but did not press it. "What have you've done with Leo?"

"DON'T WORRY, KID. HE'S NICE AND SAFE UP IN HERE," Bill tapped his head.

Annabeth shook her head. "I've should have known. I mean, we suspected it, but we thought Piper banished all the Eidolons off the-"

"WOAH WOAH! KID! DON'T MISTAKE ME FOR THOSE WEAK SHELLS OF A DEMON! IT'S OFFENSIVE!"

Annabeth gasped slightly, "If you're not an Eidolon, what are you?" she asked in wonder.

"I AM A DREAM DEMON MADE OF PURE ENERGY. AND I AM NOT SOMEBODY TO BE TAKEN LIGHLY," he warned.

Annabeth raised her hands in defeat, "Point taken. But can I at least speak to Leo for a moment?"

"NOT SURE IF YOU WOULD WANT TO DO THAT," Bill said evilly.

Annabeth crossed her arms, "And why not?"

"BELIEVE ME, GREY. WHATEVER PAIN SPARKS IS IN RIGHT NOW, IT WOULD BE DOUBLE AMOUNT WHEN HE TAKES A PHYSICAL FORM. AT LEAST WITH PINE TREE, HE COULDN'T EXPIERIENCE PUNISHMENTS. BUT SEEING HIM FLOAT AROUND SHOOTING STAR'S HEAD WAS FUNNY ENOUGH."

Leo groaned, _"I thought my hand was about as bad as it could get!"_

 _"_ _BELIEVE ME SPARKS. IT CAN BE MUCH, MUCH WORSE."_

Annabeth gasped again, "What did you do to him?"

Bill shrugged, "THE KID'S GOT FIRE IN HIM, I'LL GIVE HIM THAT. BUT HE NEEDED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS."

Annabeth grit her teeth, "If you hurt one hair on his head, I swear I'll-"

"WHAT? KILL ME?" he laughed, "GO AHEAD AND PUNCH ME, GREY! PLEASE DO! PAIN IS HILARIOUS! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S SPARK'S PAIN!"

Annabeth scowled, "I'm smarter than that. No matter how annoying he is, no matter how many times I want to, I'm not going to hurt Leo. Not without a reason, at least."

Leo rolled his eyes, _"Tell her thanks for the love."_

"OKAY! SPARKS SAYS THANKS FOR THE LOVE!"

Annabeth widened her eyes, "Leo can hear me?"

"YEP! CAN SEE YOU, TOO! RIGHT OUT OF THIS EYE!" Bill took off his goggles and pointed to Leo's eye. Leo stared into Annabeth's eyes desperately. _"Please help…"_ he tried to say.

"HAHA! YOU'RE FAR BEYOND HELPING, SPARKS!"

"Let him go! You can take me instead."

Leo, under different circumstances, would have been deeply moved by Annabeth's offer, if Bill wasn't on the verge of ending the world, that is.

"HAHA! SORRY, GREY! SPARKS IS MUCH MORE VALUABLE TO ME THAN YOU ARE. IN FACT, NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT, YOU DON'T REALLY SERVE A PURPOSE TO ME…" Beo advanced, his hands lit in flames. Annabeth gasped and stumbled backwards.

 _"_ _No! You can't do this! Do anything you want, just don't kill her!"_

 _"_ _WHATS IT TO YOU? ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR SHIP."_

Bill continued advancing. Leo can't let this happen! He would never forgive himself. Then (if he gets his body back) Percy will personally make sure he goes to Tartarus the hard way.

Annabeth looked into his eye desperately, "Leo! Don't do this! You're stronger than him! Fight it!"

"HAHA! FORGET IT KID! YOU'RE DOOMED!"

Bill was almost upon Annabeth. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. The flames were inches away from her neck. Her skin started to bubble. It won't be long now-

 _"_ _No,"_ Leo thought firmly, _"I'm not going to kill someone I love. Not again."_

The flames started to flicker, and Bill looked down confusedly, "WHAT THE-"

Beo collapsed on the floor, twitching. Annabeth came forward cautiously. "Leo…?"

Leo's head jerked up wildly. His eyes were changing from brown to yellow. Wounds were appearing all over his body. "R-r-run!" he choked out desperately.

Annabeth didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her backpack and dashed up the stairs to the main deck. Ignoring the burns on her neck, she shouted, "ALL HANDS ON DECK! We need to evacuate! Now! Get up here! All hands on deck! Evacuate! Evacuate! Get out of here _NOW!_ "

The crew rushed up on deck and loaded onto the escape boats. "Where's Leo?" asked Percy, not noticing the burns on her neck.

"He's not coming with us," she muttered darkly. She turned to Piper, who was running across the deck as fast as she could. "C'mon Piper! Get over here! Run faster!"

Piper picked up her speed. She almost reached it when the door to the stairs burst open. She gasped and turned around, seeing a twitching Leo walk onto the deck, flames, splinters, and blood dripping off his knuckles. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, KID."

Piper gasped again, "L-Leo?" she whispered.

"Piper! Get in here NOW!" she reached out and grasped the girl's shoulders, practically dragging her in. She shut the door and pressed the button. The pod shot out just as a fireball came crashing where the wooden pod had just been a few seconds ago.

The pod sped through the sky, heading toward Earth. Leo had made this just in case they needed to get off the ship in a hurry. Annabeth was never so grateful towards Leo in her life.

She sighed and leaned against the wooden wall, raking her fingers through her hair, preparing herself for the questions that she knew would soon bombard her. "Stupid," she whispered, _"so stupid."_

"Annabeth, what happened to your neck?" Percy noticed the burns for the first time. With everything going on, she had completely forgotten about them.

"Oh. It's nothing. I just-"

"Those look serious, Annabeth. Here, take this," he handed her a canteen of nectar and some ambrosia. She took them gratefully.

"Annabeth, what happened back there?" Piper asked. She still seemed shocked by the encounter.

Annabeth winced. "You know how we were saying that we thought those Eidolons came back and possessed Leo again?"

Frank stood up, "Yeah, but that's impossible! We already got rid of them!"

Annabeth winced again. She was _not_ looking forward to this conversation. "It wasn't an Eidolon, it was some sort of dream demon. He called himself Bill Cipher, he possessed Leo and was trying to destroy the ship."

Hazel looked up concerned, "Did he give you-" she broke off, but Annabeth knew what she was talking about.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. He tried to kill me. But Leo stopped him. Bill's probably punishing him right now for that."

"Punishing…?" Jason asked.

"Bill said something about Leo being in pain. Something about learning manners. I have a feeling that Leo is not enjoying his housing arrangements right now."

He and Percy leaned back unison, racking their fingers through their hair, obviously distressed.

"Did he mention anything important? Anything that could help us?" Piper asked.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "He said he's bitter enemies with Gaea, but they were helping each other out."

Piper nodded, "Anything else?"

"I think he mentioned some people. Shooting Star and Pine Tree."

"Err, sorry to break it to you, Annabeth. But I don't think those are names," Frank stated.

Annabeth shook her head, "I know that. I think they're nicknames. He called me Grey and Leo Sparks. I think he also called Percy Fish once or twice."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, he did."

Annabeth felt a jerk on the pod and saw them slow their descent. The parachute must have deployed. Once they landed, they hauled the pod into the woods and covered it with some branches. Didn't need any UFO rumors going around. Jason read the sign on the road, "'Welcome to Gravity Falls,'" he read, "Huh, what a funny name. I mean, how can gravity _fall?_ "

Annabeth shrugged and looked down at the town a few miles off, "I don't know. But this looks like a good place to stay for a couple of days. Regroup, gather information, etc., etc."

Percy nodded in agreement, "Seems like a small peaceful town to me. Shouldn't have too many problems as long as no monsters attack."

Hazel nodded with Percy and shouldered her backpack, "Well, we better get moving."

Together, they trekked down the road to the small peaceful town of Gravity Falls. **Ooh! Cliffy! When I wrote this, I was so proud. I just kept reading the last part over and over again, giddy for the next chapter. Which doesn't even make sense, since I'm the author. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and any questions will be answered. If any of you think one of the characters are to OC, please politely tell me how to make them less so. If you see any spelling mistakes, tell me. I love favs and followers, but reviewers are my favorite! Reviews get me motivated for posting more chapters. So if you're excited, review, and who knows? Maybe I can get another chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Gotta' do math now! Bye!I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their creators, companies, and authors. I am not any of those.**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Make this a Game

**Hey! Man, I update way to fast. I'm on a writers block. Of course, this is three chapters from now, but I'm going to run out of cushion! I was really bored tonight, so I posted something. This chapter begins with a Leo and Bill play time. Leo should have never mentioned the scores. But you don't know what that means yet! Mwuahahahahaa! But I guess that's an empty victory, since you'll learn a few chapters down. Oh well. So yep! Time to respond to the fans!**

 **EclipseHeart: Fear not! Wendy will totally be in this story! She will not be playing a major character, unfortunately. But don't worry! She has her time to shine in what is it... chapter 7? 8? I don't know. All you need to know is that she gets to show off her legit skills by climbing up a pole Princess Layla style (or was that some other Star Wars character? I dunno.).**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear: Why, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! If you like this, check out Weirdness Doesn't Just Come from Mythology by Chi-Chi's Poptart. I do not, in anyway, own that amazing story. And sorry If Chi-Chi's Poptart didn't want me advertising it. But, part of it is my inspiration for the next chapter, if I remember right.**

 **leohotstuff: Thank you for reviewing! I love getting reviews. I was so excited when I saw your guy's reviews.**

 **So, yep! Thanks for reviewing, guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

Bill was on a rampage. Which might be fine if he's in the dreamscape, where he can't hurt anyone. But it was _not_ fine when he was in your body, possessing you.

Bill was punching, kicking, burning, falling, slipping, biting, poking, and breaking everything in his path, including his own body.

Which might be fine if you think pain is hilarious.

Leo did not think pain was hilarious.

"I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU, KID! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, INSIDE AND OUT!"

 _"_ _Good luck with that,"_ Leo said between groans, _"people find me annoyingly hard to destroy."_

Beo screamed and kicked the mast with his bare foot. Leo winced when he heard a crack, but screamed when it entered into his ghost body. At this point, he it hurt to even float around his mind. Which made no sense since he wasn't using any muscles or touching anything.

Leo remembered what happened earlier: _Beo shot a fireball at the place where the pod was. When the smoke cleared, it was gone. Beo rushed over to see where it had gone, and saw it cruising towards Earth and deploy a parachute._

 _"_ _NONONONONO!" screamed Bill. He kicked a barrel and sent it tumbling off the ship._

 _But Leo didn't care about the pain in his foot. He was too busy smiling for that. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" he cried._

Bill growled, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, SPARKS? IT'S NOT. WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU WILL WISH TIME BABY WILL GO BACK IN TIME AND WIPE OUT YOUR VERY EXISTANCE!"

 _Leo laughed. "I couldn't care less! My friends got away from you! Score one for Team Leo! Loss for Team Idiot!" Leo made a rather rude gesture toward Bill in his mind._

 _Bill laughed a maniacal laugh, "I LIKE YOUR STYLE, SPARKS! LET'S MAKE THIS A GAME…"_

Looking back, he wished he hadn't mentioned the scores. Every bruise was one point. Every scar was five points. Every torn muscle was ten points. And every broken bone was fifteen. Bill score kept getting higher and higher, and he wanted a world record.

Bill let his arms go loose and swung the arms repeatedly against the mast, each time there was a crack. "NINE-HUNDRED AND FIFTEEN… NINE-HUNDERED AND FOURTY-EIGHT… NINE-HUNDERED AND NINETY-SEVEN… ONE-THOUSAND AND TWELVE!" Bill cried gleefully, the wounds already fading. "TRY BEATING THAT, SPARKS!"

Leo groaned, tears slipping down his cheeks. _"Y-you're crazy…"_ he whispered.

"ONLY A LITTLE BIT. WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW, SPARKS? KEEP PLAYING OUR GAME OR GO AFTER GREY?"

Leo hated himself for the words that came next. _"P-p-please… go a-after G-G-Grey…"_

"I LIKE YOUR STYLE, SPARKS."

Beo strode over to the ship's wheel. Festus had been silent this entire time, almost as if knowing that saying anything would make matters worse. But when Bill placed a hand on the wheel, he felt Festus shudder. He gave a questioning creak. Bill let Leo take over for a few moments. "I-I-It's ok-ok-okay, buddy. Just d-d-do what h-he says."

Festus creaked in protest, but Bill took back over. "YOU HEARD YOUR MASTER! DO WHAT I SAY! OR DO YOU WANT TO SEE JUST HOW HIGH THE SCOREBOARD WILL GO?"

Festus creaked a no, and allowed Bill to steer.

Bill confidently steered the ship, allowing Leo's memories guide him down.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE THIS PLACE, SPARKS! IT WAS A STROKE OF LUCK THAT WE STOPPED HERE!"

 _"_ _W-w-why's th-that? Does th-this place host a-a-a show for t-torturing y-y-young teenagers?"_

"HAHA! DON'T I WISH! NAW, THIS PLACE IS GRAVITY FALLS!"

 _"_ _W-what's s-so great ab-about G-Gravity F-F-Falls?"_

"I HAVE A LOT OF OLD FRIENDS HERE. I THINK WE SHOULD VISIT A FEW!"

Leo winced. Any 'friends' of Bill _can't_ be good. _"W-who's that?"_

"SHOOTING STAR AND PINE TREE, THAT'S WHO. THEY'LL BE SO GLAD TO SEE ME!"

Leo felt a glimmer of hope. From what he gathered, these people have had some experience with Bill. Maybe they could help him…

"HAHA! FORGET IT, SPARKS! YOU'RE FAR BEYOND HELPING NOW!"

Leo shook his head. He couldn't lose hope. He knew if he lost hope, Bill would win.

Together, they sailed closer and closer to Gravity Falls… AKA, Leo's new hope.

"I'm telling you Mabel. Bill's up to something!"

They were sitting in the Mysterious Shack, do in they're chores. Dipper was sweeping and Mabel was rearranging things on their shelves.

"Oh stop worrying, bro-bro! Bill's always up to something. I'm just sorry for that probably-cute-guy he possessed."

"Yeah, but he said he had 'big things coming'! I mean, he said that before, but this time he actually came to _warn_ me. Give me a chance to back out. It must be something _huge_ for Bill to give us a chance like that."

"If you're so worried about it, why didn't you agree?" Mabel asked.

"Because this is _Bill_ we're talking about! He probably had some diabolical plan or… some sort of catch that would benefit him."

"See? You said it yourself. He's just messing with you, bro-bro. Don't worry about it."

Dipper stopped his sweeping for a moment and sighed. "I wish Great Uncle Ford would let me go down there and help him. Ever since I told him about my dream he has been shutting himself up down there."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be by him every second of the day, Dipper. I bet he thinks you're annoying."

Dipper narrowed his eyes, "He does not!"

Mabel turned around and crossed her arms, "Does too!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Dipper scowled and stuck out his tongue.

Mabel also stuck out her tongue and pinched her cheeks, "Thhbbbtt!"

"Oh! Mabel is a potty-mouth!"

"Dipper is a stinky-head!"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"You take it back!"

They glared at each other for a few moments, then burst out laughing. Grunkle Stan came walking through the doorway. "Hey! No having fun on the job!" he advanced on them but tripped over his shoelace and face planted. "Ow! My eye!" Mabel and Dipper laughed again and resumed their work. The bell rung, announcing more customers. Stan shot up like a bullet, "Yes! More innocent minds to deceive!"

Mabel and Dipper looked at the newcomers. It was a group of teenagers with backpacks. Shrugging, the twins turned back to their work. Just more unsuspecting tourists.

"Hi! I'm Stan Pines! Owner of the Mystery Shack, the shack of mysteries," he wiggled his fingers dramatically.

The blonde-haired girl looked closely at a 'jackolope'. "This is so fake. You can practically see the glue on the antlers. And you charge this at $250?"

Stan moved in, "Haha! You're funny, kid. This is a one-of-a-kind jackolope! Can't find one anywhere else! But I can tell you're a smart one. How about this: I'll cut the price, and make $500!"

The blonde haired girl stumbled back, obviously shocked. "That's insane! That's _doubling_ the price! What do I look like, a walking piggy bank?" the Pines twins watched this in amusement.

"Actually, when customers come in, I sometimes see hallucinations of talking wallets and dollar bills…"

The black haired boy cut in, "Actually, we're not here to buy anything, we were wondering if you could tell us where we are, and maybe give us some directions."

"Why, you're in the Mystery Shack!"

"I know that," he said patiently, "I was more of wondering if you could tell us which state we're in. I mean, we _are_ in America, right?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. How could they _not_ know which state they were in, let alone country?

Stan grew suspicious too, "What are you? Some kind of smuggler? I thought I already told you guys, I've sent the pugs to Mexico. There's nothing we can do about that now."

The teenager took a step back in surprise, "What? No! I just need to know which state we're in, that's all."

Dipper stepped in, "How can you not know where you're are?"

"I… umm… err… guys?" he looked back helplessly.

The black-skinned girl stepped in, "We're hitch hikers. We've been traveling for a few days now, and I guess we lost track of the distance." The teenagers looked at her in surprise, but nodded.

"Yeah, what she said," the Chinese-Canadian agreed.

Stan rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Fine, if that's what it takes to get you out of here, I'll tell you. You're in Gravity Falls, Oregon."

The teenagers gave small gasps and exchanged worried glances, but the first teenager nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Mister Pines."

"Your welcome. Now get out of the way! You're blocking the entrance." The teenagers filed out, allowing new people to come in. Stan rolled his eyes again, "Yeesh. What weird kids."

Mabel and Dipper exchanged glances. Dipper spoke up, "Umm, Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Is it okay if Mabel and I take a break? I mean, we've finished _twice_ the amount on the list you gave us. Besides, I think there's a law about overworking children."

"Uhg. Fine. You have one hour."

The twins rushed up the stairs. "YES! Spy mission! This is going to be so cool! Agent Mabel and her side kick, Dipper!"

"Aww, why do _I_ have to be the side kick?" complained Dipper.

"Because I said so. Now, what do we need?"

"Well, I was thinking walky-talkies, the memory gun, the Journals…"

"Yes, yes, those are all good. But are they as good as my…" she pulled out her weapon dramatically, "GRAPPLING HOOK?"

"Mabel, that grappling hook has not helped us whatsoever."

"Contraire, contraire, my friend. It has yet to prove itself." She patted her grappling hook lovingly.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can take it with us."

"YES!"

"But you have to be the sidekick."

"Aww, poo." she kicked the ground.

Later, they were sneaking around town, following the suspicious teenagers. Dipper took out his walky-talky, "Agent Two? Agent Two? Do you read me? This is Agent One."

 _"_ _Read you loud and clear, Agent One. And is it just me, or are those guys hot?"_

"It's just you. I'm going to try to move in closer to hear what they're saying. Cover me."

 _"_ _You can count on me, bro."_

Dipper logged out and snuck up closer. He heard the blonde dude talking, "—lost our transportation. How are we going to get to Gaea if we don't have our ship?"

"I don't know, Jason. But we can't go anywhere without Leo. I'll bet that Bill guy destroyed half of the _Argo_ already," said the Native American girl.

Dipper's heart skipped a few beats. _Bill? No. It can't be their Bill. There are probably hundreds of other guys named Bill._

The blonde haired girl spoke up, "So that settles it: we need to find a way to get Bill out of there."

"How?"

"By finding this Pine Tree and Shooting Star, of course. They must know something for Bill to mention them."

Dipper gasped. Pine Tree and Shooting Star? Those were _their_ names! The teens rounded a corner. Dipper, distracted with the new information, followed them. But as soon as he rounded the corner he was thrown up against the wall. "Ahhh!" he cried. But the cry soon died in his throat as he felt a blade resting on his throat. He saw it was the black-haired teen holding him down.

"Why are you following us?" he demanded. Dipper looked around and saw the other teens holding weapons too.

"I'm… uh… I'mnumumm… I don't… Ah… I mean…" Dipper stuttered, too scared to speak.

"He was asking a simple question. Why are you following us?" demanded the kid named Jason.

"Yeah. Are you a monster?" asked the burly guy.

"I'm not… I don't… I mean, I'm not a monster!" Dipper cried, finally able to get a full sentence out of his mouth.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm-" He was cut off short by a yell.

"I'm comin' Dipper! Back off, you crazy monster things that look like cute boys!" he saw Mabel jump out of nowhere and hold out her defense, "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"Mabel, no!" Dipper cried.

"Hiya!" she shot at the kid holding Dipper. The kid dropped Dipper and moved out of the way just in time, "Battle formation! Dipper! Get your memory gun or whatever!" Dipper started searching around in his vest.

Before the poor teenagers could fully process what was happening to them, Dipper had the memory gun out and ready, "Don't move! I have a memory gun! If you so much as blink I'll make sure you won't be able to remember your own names!"

"Hey, aren't these the kids from that tourist trap?" asked the dark-skinned girl.

"I said don't move!" he shouted, training the gun on her, "Now tell us your names and how do you know about Bill?"

The one who pinned Dipper raised his hands in defense, "Easy, kid. We don't mean any harm. Here, my name is Percy."

"And the others?"

Percy pointed to each teen one by one, "Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Hazel."

"Where's Leo?" asked Mabel.

The teenagers suddenly looked sad, "Oops, I guess I miscounted heads," Percy muttered, "How do _you_ know about Bill?" he was obviously trying to change the subject, but Dipper allowed it. He wanted to stay on topic anyway.

"You first," he demanded.

"Alright, fine. Bill, the demon guy?" Dipper nodded, "He kinda' possessed one of our friends, and we're trying to fix it."

"How do you know about Pine Tree and Shooting Star?" he asked.

"We don't know that much about them, or if they even exist. Bill just mentioned them, and we were hoping they would know what to do. Why? Do you know them?" Percy asked hopefully.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks, "We _are_ them."

 **So! They met! Whippy! How were the twin's characters? Stan's? Annabeth's? Bill's? Sorry, I'm really paranoid about making characters to OC. I will take ideas, flames, constructive criticism, and above all, reviews. Please review guys! I'm talking to everybody! Except you, EclipseHeart, you've been with me since the dawn of time, and I appreciate that. Do you guys like this cliffy? Probably not, 'cause nobody likes cliffies. If you guys like Danny Phantom, I posted a nice oneshot of him and his mom. Nice, quick, simple. The perfect thing if you had a stressful day. Or for any day really. I'm really proud of it. Anyways, I do not own Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson, or Star Wars, 'cause you can never be to careful.**

 **Two quick things: One, does anyone know how much you water an Aloe plant? I got one at a White Elephant exchange. I named it Allie.**

 **And two, if you're bored or you just want to learn random, interesting facts, look up the Peacock Mantis Shrimp. I did a slideshow on it. They are awesome. Go look up peacock mantis shrimp Oatmeal comics, and click on the link. the comic has nothing bad in it or anything, it just gives you the facts in a quick and really funny way. I swear, it is not lame, but it will in fact leave you questioning, 'why is the Indominus Rex from Jurasic World not part peacock mantis shrimp?' You will not regret looking it up. (I do not own Jurassic World).**

 **So anyway, reviews get me updating faster than normal. Favers and followers are great, but reviewers are my favorite! Thanks for your support! Now I really need to go to bed. The earlest I've went to bed in the past two weeks was 12:00. SUPER tired. So anyway, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Road Trips and Sightseeing

**Hey! I'm back! Do I feel sorry for not updating sooner? To be honest, not really. Mostly because for the first week, I'd update every other day. Time to respond to everybody!**

 **Matt: Thanks! I have no idea what you're talking about! XD. I do not watch Total Drama, but if I accidently put references in my stories that make people happy, then I'm happy! Thank you for noticing things I didn't notice and liking it! And thank you for taking your time to review!**

 **EclipseHeart285: Ahhh man! I completely forgot about Coach Hedge! Oh well. I think I mentioned this in the beginning, but I'll mention it again. This was originally a one shot. It is based in no book in particular. Idk. This could be happening in between the books or chapters or something. When I continued this, I made a decision to not to do any research or anything like that. Mostly because I'm to lazy, and also because this was originally a silly idea I was toying with. So, there might be a few gaps. Coach Hedge is one of them. Will I be adding him? No, I will not. And I know I will get flames for that. Do I care? No, I do not. This was just something I thought of in the middle of the night. Something I wrote on a pure stroke of imagination. Idk. Maybe I'll find some sort of way to squeeze him in, and I can assure you right now it will be cheesy and cliché. Thank you for reviewing! Sorry if I sounded rude or angry while I was explaining. I assure you, I was not trying to be.**

 **Neutrino 2000: Thanks! Even if you don't think the characters are OC, I will still love it if anyone pointed out places I could have made them less so, though. : )**

 **Potter Jackson22: Glad you like it! Here's some more!**

Percy stared at the two siblings. They stared back. " _You're_ Pine Tree and Shooting Star?" Annabeth asked unbelievingly.

'Pine Tree' crossed his arms defensively, "Yeah, so?" then he realized what he did and quickly pointed his 'gun' back at them.

"Yeah, Bill calls us that. But my real name is Mabel. And that's my boring twin brother, Dipper," 'Shooting Star' said excitedly, rocking in her heals.

Frank ignored them, "But you're just kids!"

Dipper scowled, "I am _not_ a kid."

Percy held up his hands again, "Woah, whoa. We didn't mean it to be taken offensively. We were expecting someone… taller, that's all." Percy winced at his own sentence.

"Hey! I'm plenty tall!"

"Thbbt. No you're not, you doy! You're a little midget!" Mabel laughed.

"Mabel, not helping," Dipper muttered urgently.

Piper spoke up, "Let's stay on track. Our friend is possessed by this 'Bill' dude and is trying to kill us. Will you help or not?"

Dipper bit his lower lip and glanced around. He was clearly having an internal struggle. "Fine!" he said finally, "We'll help you."

Surprisingly, Mabel reacted first, "Yes!"

"But this does _not_ mean we trust them, Mabel."

Mabel kicked the ground disappointedly, "Aww, phooie."

"Okay then," Jason started, "How do we stop Bill?"

"Shush! Not here!" Dipper glanced around nervously, "Bill has eyes everywhere. We'll take you to our Great Uncle Ford. He'll know what to do!"

Mabel spun around, "Yay! Road trip!" she snuggled up next to Percy, batting her eyelashes, "Hi, I'm Mabel. What's yours?"

Annabeth was too quick for her, though. She grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him away from the flirtatious girl, who was already moving in on Frank. Hazel stared at her venomously, while Dipper just rolled his eyes. Annabeth sighed, "This is going to be one long road trip."

/o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\

Beo was leisurely sailing closer and closer to Gravity Falls. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO FIRST, SPARKS? MAYBE WE CAN GO SIGHTSEEING FOR A LITTLE BIT, OR GET SOME SOUVENIRS. WE CAN GO TO THE MYSTERY SHACK AND GET A BOBBLE HEAD OR TWO. OR ARE YOU MORE A TENT OF TELEPATHY PERSON?"

Leo moaned, too tired and hurt to really respond. Bill hasn't slept since the wrench incident, and with all the energy he was using up, it was starting to get to Leo.

"I THINK WE'LL VISIT THE MYSTERY SHACK FIRST. YOUR FRIENDS ARE HEADED THERE NOW WITH PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR."

That got Leo's attention, _"Wh-what?"_

"YOUR FRIENDS! THEY'RE HEADED TOWARDS THE MYSTERY SHACK! THEY'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT SOME BIG SECRETS!"

 _"_ _I've changed m-my mind, B-B-Bill. Let's g-go to the Tent of T-Tela-Telawhatevery f-first."_

"SORRY KID! YOUR ANSWER IS EIGHT POINT THREE SECONDS TOO LATE!" Bill turned and walked around aimlessly, running his hands on the console. "WHILE WE'RE WAITING, WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT KIND OF TOYS YOU BUILT HERE. DO YOU HAVE ANY EXPLOSIVES?"

 _"_ _S-stay away f-from my ship, B-B-Bill,"_ growled Leo.

"HMMM… HOW 'BOUT… NO!" Bill punched a random button and a fireball shot out of Festus's mouth, "WOAH! THAT WAS DELUX! TOO BAD YOU'RE FIRE PROOF, SPARKS. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FUN!"

Leo growled, but he knew there was no way he could protect his beloved ship from Bill's clutches. His last scenario left Leo exhausted, and he realized what Bill meant about being burnt from existence.

Leo could slowly feel himself disappearing. Fading. But not like the normal fade. No. This was more like bursts of fade. Leo will feel a burning sensation, then his form would flicker, then BAM! A memory was gone. His hands were fuzzy. His vison was blurred. He was missing a foot. Then it would all come back to him in an instant, like it never happened.

Out of all of the pain he felt, Leo hated the fading sensation the most. For the first time in his life, Leo Valdez knew what it felt like to burn.

"AWHH, IS SPARKS GETTING WORN OUT?" Leo jumped, temporally forgetting Bill was there. Bill laughed at his reaction, "HAHA! ALREADY FORGETTING ABOUT ME, SPARKS?"

 _"_ _No! N-never! How can I ever forget about s-someone as crazy as y-you?"_ Leo said sarcastically.

"HAHA! TELL THAT TO GLASSESS. HEY, LOOK! DO YOU HAVE A BAZOOKA ON THIS THING?"

 _"_ _No! Don't t-t-touch that!"_

Bill hit his hand on the button. A gun opened from the side of the boat and shot a ball of energy into the woods. "YOU REALLY PUT YOUR EFFORT IN THIS THING, DIDN'T YOU SPARKS?" Leo nodded, "TOO BAD IT'S GOING TO BE USED AGAINST YOU! HEY! WHAT DOES THIS THING DO?" and so it went on. Bill hitting dangerous buttons, Leo protesting, and Bill taunting. Until they finally sailed above Gravity Falls. The townspeople were gaping and pointing, and Bill ignored them. He sailed past everything to a small shack in the woods. "FIRST THINGS FIRST. WE NEED TO GO VISIT PINE TREE AND SIXER."

Leo was about to say something, but pain surged through him and his form flickered. He looked down and saw his hands were blurry. Then it changed back to normal. But it took longer than before. "HMM. LOOKS LIKE SPARKS IS FINALLY BURNING OUT."

 _"_ _B-but if I burn out, y-you'll feel all this p-p-pain and s-stuff. And you'll feel t-t-tired too."_ Leo said in a desperate attempt to save his life.

"HAHA! YOU THINK I'LL CARE ABOUT THE PAIN, SPARKS? AS FOR YOUR HUMAN NEEDS, BY THE TIME YOU BURN OUT, ALL MY BUSINESS WOULD BE DONE. I'LL HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO CREATE A BODY OF MY OWN!"

Beo walked to the ladder and lowered it down. From what Leo could see, the 'Mystery Shack' was a bad tourist trap that looked abandoned.

Bill kicked opened the doors and walked purposefully inside. No one was there. "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE," Bill cried creepily. He walked to the vending machine, and Mental Leo's stomach growled in hunger.

" _Y-yes! Finally! Some f-f-food!"_ Leo thought. But to his dismay, Beo punched in a code and the vending machine opened up revealing a secret passageway, _"Aww, it's j-just a secret t-t-tunnel,"_ Leo thought disappointedly.

Bill walked down the stairs. Leo heard talking at the bottom. Bill reached the final step and swung open the door, revealing his friends, 'Pine Tree', the girl from the dream, and a few other people Leo didn't recognize.

Bill smiled maniacally, "HI! DIDJYA' MISS ME?"

 **** ** _Well! That's it! A little short, but it'll do for now. But I'm seriously on a writers block. I mean, I know what I want to do, I just don't know how to get there. Don't worry! I'm not giving up on this! Here's some sneak peaks into the next few chapters:_**

 **'Everybody turned to see a Dracanae.'**

 **'The giant monster ran through the trees, scattering birds and other animals along the way. Bill laughed, "I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS GET OUT OF** ** _THIS_** **ONE, SPARKS!"'**

 **'"WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE A SLIGHT CHANCE OF DYING, OR A DEFINATE CHANCE OF DYING?"'**

 **'Wendy nodded, "Chopping down trees are my thing. Killing baby rabbits are not."'**

 **Sorry if my Authors Notes show up funny. My computer is not cooperating. So, are you thoroughly confused? I hope so! Please send ideas! I'm not sure how many I will take, if any, but seriously, I need ideas. So, I do not own Gravity Falls or Percy Jackson. If I did, Grover would have been in the second series and I'd have given Ford more backstory on what exactly happened in the portal.** ** _Constructive_** **criticism is appreciated. If you say, "This is so terrible," I won't be able to know how to improve my story. So if you criticize, please tell me how to make it better. EX: "This is so terrible because it doesn't make sense in** ** _this_** **part and** ** _that_** **part. And Bill was OC in** ** _this_** **part." You will not get a better story if you did ex. 1. You** ** _will_** **get a better story in ex. 2.**

 **So, favers and followers are great, but my favorites are reviewers! Review!**


	6. We Fight a Demon with Sock Puppets

**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry! I realized that I did the same chapter twice! Thank Voilet-the-Hero for this chapter! She was the one who PMed me. Here, let me respond to the reviews real quick.**

 **Potter Jackson22: Wow! What a coincidence! And here was me thinking I was the only one who started the season with big spoilers! The thing that got me interested in Gravity Falls was my favorite artist, Kicsterash. She started to post a bunch of Gravity Falls stuff along with AUs (check out her AU on tumblr. It's really cool), so I was like, 'I need to check this out.' And then with a lot of fighting with my brothers, I finally convinced them to watch Gravity Falls during our free time. We clicked the first one that popped up. So, yep! You can thank her for this story!**

 **EclipseHeart285: Man, I TOTALLY missed your reviews! I actually kinda got worried when you didn't review my last chapter. And yeah, I have this awesome idea for a Danny Phantom and Gravity Falls crossover, so there's a good chance I will do that. And believe me, it will be awesome. And you got your wish! You get to see our Fordsy in this chapter! I THINK I have his reaction okay. Idk. You can be the judge for that.**

 **And here's the reviews I answered for the last chapter:**

 **Chi Chi's Poptart: OHMYGOSHYOUREVIEWEDMYSTORY! *Squeal!* Okay, sorry. But I really loved your story and I was so happy that you took your time to look at mine! Thank you so much! And I'm glad you weren't angry for me advertising your story. I know it seems stupid that I'm paranoid about it, but you can never be too sure. Some people (for some reason) really do not like their stories mentioned in other fanfics. Probably worried someone will steal it. :/**

 **Neutrino 2000: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you think so! And for Chiron, I might be able to get him in somewhere. I'm not sure how, but it's a good idea. I'll keep it in mind (though do not be offended if I do not). And for celebrating Weirdmagedon, I am drawing, writing, and reading Gravity Falls stuff. Along with geeking out and watching episodes. But not for celebrating, but more for reasons like starting Gravity Falls late. The FIRST episode I watched seriously was 'Not What He Seems'. And since I don't have Netflix or like watching episodes on YouTube, I'm watching any episode that pops up, even if it's out of order. I really regret for watching NWHS first. I wasn't able to grasp its true awesomeness. I was more confused than amazed. But yep, I'm really geeking out about it! I'm so excited for the next episode! I really, really, really want to see McGuckit and Stanford interact. And I really need to know Pacifica's relationship with her parents are, who the heck GLASSESS is, and what Stan has been doing. And I think that Bill is going to summon a family member of his because he said he'd need to get someone to help him with his problem then looked at Ford. And since Ford is a twin and a brother, I was thinking that Bill was going to get his brother or something. Because we DO know at some point, Bill had a family. So anyway, yep.**

 **Again guys. I am so sorry! Please forgive me! (And this chapter jumps backwards for the last one. So don't be confused!)**

When Dipper said he didn't trust them, he meant it. The kid kept glancing back at them every five seconds. Though he wasn't aiming a gun at them anymore, he didn't put it away either. Every time Mabel came to flirt with a boy, he would shoot venomous looks toward him, almost daring them to do something. But he was also nervous. He was sweating and his hand kept reaching into his vest. Maybe he had some sort of lucky token or something? Like Annabeth and her camp beads. She fingered them when she was nervous.

Though while Dipper was wary of them, Percy had his own suspicions. Where exactly was he taking them? He didn't exactly go into detail. Mabel seemed friendly enough, but Dipper made him a little antsy. He could be a monster, after all. They didn't act like one, but you could never be too sure.

They finally reached their original destination: the Mystery Shack.

"What are we doing back here?" Jason asked.

"We're going to our Grunkle. He's been a little bit cut off lately, so try not to… well… he's slightly less trusting than me. Not that I trust you!" he added hastily, "I just want to know what Bill is up to, that's all."

They walked back in, and Mister Pines was waiting for them, crossing his arms, "You kids were due a half-hour ago. And why'd you bring back those weird teenagers?"

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan! But these guys need our help! One of their cute friends were possessed by Bill!" Mabel shouted with a smile, "We're going to see Great Uncle Ford!"

Mister Pines stumbled back, "Did you say… Bill?"

"Yep!"

"Alright," Mister Pines muttered, "We're going to close up shop for a while. Wendy, Soos," he turned to two employees, "We're going to need to get all these talking money bags out for a while. Come downstairs afterward." The two employees nodded and started to lead all the tourist outside.

Dipper looked up in surprise, "You're going to close up shop?"

Mister Pines shrugged his shoulders, "Knowing my brother like I do, he'll probably keep something from me. At least if I'm down there, I'll know for sure what's going on. Besides, maybe I'll get a new attraction out of this," he waved his hands in front of him, "The Possessed Boy, $30 dollars for administration."

Dipper rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Stan led the group to the back of the Shack. He punched in a code to a vending machine, and it opened up to a secret passageway behind it.

Percy was liking this Ford guy less and less. Trust issues? Hides himself in a secret basement? Keeps information from his own brother? Yep, sounds sociable enough.

They were lead down to what seemed like a control room. Annabeth ran a hand along the console, "Leo would have loved this," she whispered.

Percy nodded in agreement. This was some pretty high-teched stuff.

Behind the console was some sort of broken down portal and a man at a table. There were papers and machines scattered all around him, and he was muttering to himself, like he was trying to solve some sort of complex equation.

Mister Pines gave them an uneasy look and cleared his throat. The figure didn't answer. He coughed again and the man shot straight up, turning around, but he relaxed when he saw them, "Oh, Lee, it's just you. Wait. No. It's not just you!" he got into defensive position again. The guy was in a big beige trench coat and had large glasses. There were scrolls and devices stuffed into every pocket imaginable, and his hair was disheveled, like he kept running his hands through it, "Who are they? Is there a problem?"

"Well, you see, Ford…" Mister Pines cleared his throat again, "We have a Bill problem…"

Ford was instantly on top of them. He grabbed Percy's arm and swung a light wildly into his eyes. Before any of them could react or do anything rash (like pulling out their swords and play piñata), Stan pushed Ford off, "Woah! Woah! Not that kind of problem!"

Percy stumbled back, blinking lights out of his eyes. Annabeth helped him back up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, if it's not _that_ kind of problem, then what is it?" this Ford guy put his flashlight back into his trench coat, giving the teens suspicious glances.

Dipper saw this as a good time to step in, "Well, actually, it kind of is. But they aren't Bill!" he added hastily when he saw Ford pull out his flashlight again, "A friend of theirs was possessed. Remember that kid I saw in my dreams last night?"

"The Sparks kid?" Ford asked. Dipper nodded. "So these are his 'friends'?" he gestured to the Demigods.

Wendy and Soos came walking down the stairs at that moment, "Hey dudes, what's up?" the girl named Wendy ask casually, like she was discussing the weather. Mabel took them aside and explained the situation while the rest of the group continued the conversation.

Percy tried to explain to Ford, "Look. We don't know who Bill is. All we know is that one day we're eating breakfast then Leo comes down with a yellow eye and a crazy voice and pours cereal all over his face. Next thing _we_ know, Bill takes Annabeth downstairs alone, burns her throat, and is now trying to kill us all!"

"Do you have any idea why he would take such interest in him and your friends?" Ford asked, pacing.

"Well… err…" how was he going to explain this? "Our friend, Leo… he's kind of special. He can control fire." Percy saw Annabeth face palm and Jason sigh. He gave them an exasperated look and shrugged his shoulders.

Ford stopped pacing and looked directly into his eyes, "Your friend looks human but can control fire?"

"He doesn't _look_ human. He _is_ human. And yes. He can control fire, if you must know," Piper said cheekily.

Ford acted like he didn't hear her, "He must be a fire demon. Has he ever done weird stuff before? Weird, dangerous, stuff?"

Hazel crossed her arms, annoyed, "Leo's not a demon. He's a Leo. Just 'cause he can control fire, doesn't make him a demon. He fits right in with the rest of us!"

Ford eyed them suspiciously, "What do _you_ do?"

Annabeth closed her eyes in annoyance, shaking her head at Hazel words. She didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him about what they were. But what was said was said. Can't take it back now, "Alright, so some of us _may_ or _may not_ have control over certain things. So what? That doesn't make us 'evil' or 'not human'," she put air quotes around the words.

"What kind of powers?" Dipper asked. He had an old, red book in his hands and was now flipping through it.

Annabeth was becoming uncomfortable with the situation. "Does it matter? All you need to know is that our friend, who _is_ human, was possessed by Bill, who is _not_ human, and is trying to kill us, who _are_ humans."

Mabel came dancing in, "But you have _powers_! What kind of powers do you have? _Gasp!_ Can you fly?" she pointed to Jason.

"I… umm… err…" Jason stammered.

Frank chose that moment to step in, "Our friend is possessed, and here we are talking about a blond superman. Can we stay on topic?"

Mabel sighed, "Alright. We'll talk about Bill now. But you _so_ have to show me your super powers!"

Dipper sighed and shook his head, "It would be much easier if you just told us the whole truth. But we'll talk about Bill first."

"Alright," Percy sighed a sigh of relief, "How do we defeat him?"

The three exchanged glances, "We don't know."

Silence.

"H-how can you not know?"

Ford shrugged, "We don't know."

"So you have no idea how to get Bill out of Leo's body?"

Dipper shrugged, "Well, when Bill possessed _my_ body, he eventually wore himself out. He forgot all about human needs, so he feinted and I took over again."

Mabel jumped up and down excitedly, "Does this mean we get to make sock puppets?"

Dipper shook his head, "I don't know. Bill told me he could only possess _half_ his body, so I don't know what happened to his ghost. Great Uncle Ford, what happened to _you_ when you were possessed? Where did you go? You said you _shared_ a body."

Ford shrugged, "When Bill shared my body, my spirit was sent to some sort of grey room. I could see everything, hear everything, and feel everything, but I could not talk out of my own mouth or move my own limbs. Sorry Mabel. I do not think your sock puppets will work this time." He said with a smile.

Mabel, who already had the glue out and scissors out, dropped them, "Aww, phooie."

Percy had no idea what they were talking about (why they would need _sock puppets_ of all things?) but they were getting nowhere with the conversation.

"So you don't know how to get Bill out of Leo?"

Dipper and Ford shook their heads, "Maybe if we had more time, we could find a way. But we have no idea what Bill's plans are, what deal he made with this Leo, and the state Leo is in right now. The only thing we can do is—"

Just then the door burst open. Everyone turned around to Leo standing at the doorway. He was dirty and his hair was disheveled. There was a maniacal smile on his face. "HI! DIDJYA' MISS ME?"

"BILL!" everyone shouted in unison, except for Mabel, who shouted "BEO!"

Beo/Bill pretended to blush, "AWWW, YOU DID MISS ME!"

"How did you get down here Bill? We surrounded the place with unicorn hair!"

Percy had no idea why unicorn hair would help, but Mabel seemed to know, "I worked hard for that! I punched a unicorn in the face!"

Wendy nodded, "I used my freaking axe, dude. Do you know how hard it is to axe those faces?"

Bill waved the complaints aside, "THOSE STINGY THREADS USED TO BE A PROBLEM, BUT WITH THIS BODY, I GOT PAST IT. MUST BE THE GODLY BLOOD INSIDE THIS FLESH SACK."

Dipper gave him a questioning look, "Godly blood?"

"Err… its nothing?" Percy tried.

"HAHA! YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM, FISH? HAHA! IT'S AMAZING HOW STUPID YOU ARE. AND SIXER, I'M DISAPOINTED. I THOUGHT MY LIFE LESSONS WOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU NOT TO TRUST THESE HALFLINGS."

Ford growled and clenched his fists, "Bill, get out of that child's body. You have no business here."

"Unless you want to buy something," Mister Pines added, "otherwise you can come any time you want!"

Dipper face palmed and Ford groaned.

"FEZ, WHEN I'M DONE HERE, THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING _LEFT_ TO BUY. EXCEPT YOUR SOUL, OF COURSE. HAHA!"

"Woah, dudes," Soos said, "I wonder how much our souls are worth? Like one hundred demon dollars? Two hundred demon dollars?"

"YOUR SOULS ARE WORTH YOUR WEIGHT, QUESTION MARK. YOU'LL BE THE MOST EXPENSIVE."

Soos did a fist pump in the air, "Ha ha! Sweet!"

"Bill," Dipper started, "Why are you doing this? You said you're paying a debt with 'Earthy'. I thought you were the most powerful. Why do you need to answer to Earth?"

Percy knew what Dipper was doing. He was buying time. Percy himself did this a million times before. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mabel and Wendy fiddling with something.

"ALRIGHT, KID. YOU GOT ME. SO MAYBE I'M NOT THE MOST POWERFUL? THAT'S ALL ABOUT TO CHANGE," Percy saw Beo's eyes flash red.

"Who is this Earthy, anyways?" Mister Pines asked, rolling his eyes, "Sounds like you're answering to dirt now."

Bill folded his arms, "GEEZ. YOU REALLY LIKE TO MAKE MY PLANS SOUND WEAK AND PATHETIC, DON'T YOU FEZ? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, OLD EARTHY IS VERY POWERFUL. HAS CONNECTIONS AT THE VERY TOP, PLACES I HAVEN'T EVEN SCRATCHED YET. FISH AND HIS FRIENDS KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, DON'T YOU FISH? YOU'VE SEEN HER UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL. HECK, YOU'RE EVEN RELATED TO HER."

Percy rubbed his forehead, "Don't start talking that way. Talking about family connections gives me a headache."

"HAHA! WHAT? DON'T WANT TO ADMIT YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN GREAT GRANDMOTHER?"

Frank shook his head, "When you put it _that_ way, it just sounds plain _wrong_."

"BECAUSE IT IS WRONG, SHAPES-SHIFT. YOU'RE ALL MURDERERS. EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU. HOW MANY MORTALS DO YOU THINK DIE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET THERE FAST ENOUGH?" he turned to Annabeth, "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED LUKE, GREY."

Annabeth stumbled back, "We tried everything we could—"

Bill turned to Percy, "HOW MANY MONSTERS DO YOU KILL A DAY, FISH? REMEMBER ALL THOSE KIDS IN THE VOLCANO?"

Percy shook his head, "They were Telekhines. They were trying to kill—"

Bill cut him off and turned to Piper, "YOU WERE GOING TO BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS."

"I didn't—"

"THEN, YOU ERASED YOUR FATHER'S MEMORIES."

Piper hung her head in shame. Jason came to her aid. "That was his choice. It was for the best."

"HAHA! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BEST, FLY-BOY? YOU LET YOUR ROMAN PRAETOR DOWN. YOU LET HER RUN THE WHOLE LEAGUE BY HERSELF, DEALING WITH OCTAVION AND A WAR. THEN, WHEN SHE FINALLY FINDS YOU, YOU'VE BEEN HELPING THE ENEMY THE WHOLE TIME!"

Jason made a few sputtering noises, too stunned to speak, "How did you know…?"

"SHAPES-SHIFT!" Bill cried, pointing to Frank, "YOU LET YOUR FAMILY HONOUR DOWN. LEFT YOUR GRANDMOTHER IN HER BURNING HOUSE, ALONE AGAINST AN ARMY OF MONSTERS!"

Frank glared, "She told me to—"

"GEMSTONE!" Bill turned to Hazel, "YOU HAVE IT WORSE OF ALL, DON'T YOU GEMS? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED EVERYTHING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE EARTHY A BODY IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF IT WERE'NT FOR YOU, THIS QUEST WOULDN'T BE HERE! YOU COULD HAVE LIVED YOUR LIFE HAPPILY WITH SAMMY! YOUR MOTHER MIGHT HAVE LIVED TO HER FULL AGE!"

Hazel stumbled against the wall. Her hair was covering her face, _"Stop…please."_

Bill glared up at his head, annoyed, "YOU'RE NOT MUCH BETTER OFF YOURSELF, SPARKS. YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!"

Percy looked at his friends. They were stricken hard. Bill was just trying to mess with them, he knew that. But Bill was right. He did kill all those Telekhines kids. Sure, they were trying to kill him and stuff. But they were just kids. Percy remembered all the people he had ever let down. Luke, his mom, Tyson, Daedalus, Beckendorf, Bianca, Leo… they were all involved in accidents he could have _stopped_. He remembered the monsters. He killed Ma Gasket's kids. He killed a half-blind cyclops. He killed that monster with the lunch box. They _were_ trying to kill him first, and sure, they'll just come back from Tartarus later. But still…

Bill held out his hands, looking at the shocked Mystery Shack troop. "YOU SEE WHO YOU'RE WORKING WITH? SEE WHY I'M TRYING TO KILL THEM? THEY ARE ALL MURDERERS. BETRAYERS. DECIEVERS. _MONSTERS._ "

The Demigods flinched at every word, but stumbled at the last one. It was true. In one way or another, they killed, deceived, or betrayed somebody. Whether it be a friend of foe. He promised to protect Bianca. _He deceived._ He tricked monsters into trusting him. _He betrayed._ He let people he cared about die. _He murdered._ He was as bad as monsters. And that was that.

Bill looked at the broken Deimgods, "SEE? THEY DON'T DENY IT. YOU'LL BE NEXT. THEY'VE BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM YOU. WHY SHOULD YOU TRUST THEM?"

The Pines and the employees looked at the Demigods. Some were crying, others were stumbling, while some seemed to be far off in their own thoughts.

Dipper looked at the journal, _"Trust no one…"_ he whispered.

"EXACTLY, PINE TREE. LET ME TAKE CARE OF THESE LIARS. YOU CAN STILL TAKE MY DEAL, PINE TREE," he held out a hand and it caught on blue fire.

Dipper looked into his eyes. One was yellow, slit, and evil while the other was crying, bloodshot, and afraid. Very, very, afraid. Dipper looked into that one eye. It was full of pain and fear, but was trying to tell him something. _Trust no one…_ Dipper thought.

Especially Bill.

He held out his hand, pretending to agree.

"Kid! Don't!" screamed Grunkle Stan.

"Dipper!" shouted Ford.

"Fine, Bill. I… Mabel now!" he pulled away just as Wendy and Mabel attacked with a bunch of makeshift clubs at Bill. The clubs were made from Mabel's sock puppet kit.

Dipper headed for the exit, "RUN! RUN! Now! Get moving!" he dragged a few of the startled teens, but they quickly realized what was going on and followed the Pines family. Wendy and Mabel soon joined them, still wielding the sock-clubs. Pain might be hilarious, but it was still pain. And even demons fell to it sometimes.

They raced up the stairs with Bill right behind them. He was shooting fireballs everybody and the walls were starting to burn.

They ran faster. They reached the door and headed into the woods. They split up, but agreed to meet back at the town lake.

Since they were split up, Bill soon lost them. They reached the lake, sweating and panting. After they all caught their breath, Dipper turned to the teens. "Answers. NOW."

Percy looked up, "Don't know… what you're… talking about?" he said desperately between breaths.

Grunkle Stan stepped in, "If you want us to even remotely trust you, you need to tell us a few things about you."

Wendy was leaning against a rock, "Yeah dudes. Bill just called you guy's murderers. Not exactly the most inviting thing."

Jason stepped in, "Okay, guys, look—"

He was interrupted when a hissing noise came from the bushes. Everybody turned to see a Dracanae standing there, "Ssssssooo, Demigodssss. I wasss not expecting to ssssee you here. But you will make a lovely feassst…" before it could say another word, Percy pulled out his sword and sliced it in half, turning it to dust. He stood there panting for a few moments, but then dropped his sword like it was on fire. _Murderers._

The Pines family stared. "Now we defiantly need answers."

Annabeth looked at the questioning family and employees with a pained expression. There was no way out of this one. "A-alright. Have you ever heard of Greek gods?"

 **I'm not very proud of this chapter. I don't like it very much. But I'm to lazy to change it. So! How did you guys like the nicknames? Did you think I got everyone down okay? I know this may be slightly OC when Bill is taunting them, and this story is starting to go around in circles, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be better.**

 **Since I will be deleting the last chapter, I'm going to put up the votes for what my next story should be again:**

 **1\. Gravity Falls and Danny Phantom crossover**

 **2\. Gravity Falls and Avatar the Last Airbender crossover (Ford, while traveling between dimensions, goes to this dimension)**

 **3\. Gravity Falls Transcendence AU fanfiction**

 **4\. Kung Fu Panda meets human**

 **5\. TMNT and Danny Phantom crossover**

 **Again, really nerdy crossovers (well, some of them are, anyway). But I have great ideas for all of them. Though I'm really leaning on #1. I'm just letting you guys vote, though I might not do the winning one. And I posted another one shot. If anybody here reads Bone comics by Jeff Smith, read my one shot. Not my best work, but I put a lot of time and effort into it.**

 **And I got the Sword of Summer for Christmas! It is so good! Really funny! Made me laugh so many times! And it has Annabeth in it!**

 **So again guys, review. I need support. I really want to move on to new fan fictions, but I'm forcing myself to stay on task here. I do not own Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson, or any of the TV shows listed above. They belong to someone who is defiantly not me.**

 **Favers and Followers are Great, but Reviewers are my Favorite! Review!**


	7. The Great Demigods vs Gnomes?

**Hey! I'm back! How is everything goin'? Good? Glad to hear it (unless it's not going good, then it that case I hope things get better). So, for the first time in forever *Deep Breath*...**

 **For the first time in forever**

 **I finally understand!**

 **For the first time in forever**

 **We can fix this hand in hand!**

 **Heh heh, nah, I kid. :) So anyway, what I was saying was I finally had a writing streak! So that means another chapter, which means another post! Whippee! In this chapter, we get to see Leo again. But before we do that, I need to answer reviews, and before we do** ** _that_** **, I have to ask a really important question:**

 **When I click on the review link thing, I don't see anyone's reviews for chapter six. I mean, I get the alerts and stuff, but when I go to the actual website, I can't see any of it. Is that just with me, or are other people having it with this particular story as well? Like if you click on the link for reviews for my story, do you see 19 reviews or 11? Please tell me if you do and if you know how to fix it. It might fix itself after this chapter, but idk.**

 **Time to answer stuff!**

 **Chi Chi's Poptart: I'm glad I could help! And yeah, I've actually been looking into Undertale, and I want to play it. But I have younger siblings (ranging 5-12) and if I play, they play, so I'm trying to see if it's okay for them (actually, the range goes lower than that, but she's to little to be able to comprehend it fully, so she doesn't really count). And what do you play it on? Computers? Xbox? Anyways, I look forward to your story! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks for voting!**

 **OMAC001: Glad you didn't think it was OC! And here's your update! Though I don't think it's exactly what you were expecting...**

 **Neutrino 2000: Glad you think so!**

 **Matt: Yeah, I have a good idea for that too.**

 **Violet-the-Hero: Glad you like the nicknames and my writing for the characters! And while I was reading your review, for some reason I had this really random thought for the crossover you voted for and I think you guys will like it. So thanks for reviewing and unknowingly giving me a completely unrelated idea!**

 **Man! Five reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten so many in a chapter before! Thanks guys! Got me excited! I've also figured out which Star Wars queen Wendy climbs like! And there might be character death in later chapters. So, enough of me, here's the thing you guy's all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

The score was much higher now. 1,523 points against two. Bill made sure that he remembered the scores. Bill was very angry. The demigods had escaped him for the second time now, and Leo was about to burn up. But then for some reason Bill stopped (after he raised the score) and seemed to realize how close Leo was to death. Leo was confused why Bill cared whether he lived or died, but Leo soon forgot his suspicions when Bill went to the vending machine, punched a hole through the glass, and grabbed some potato chips. Then he ate it, bag and all.

What Bill said had really hurt his friends, Leo could tell. Sure, Bill put it in the most deceitful, twisted way possible, but the words held truth. Like what Bill said about him and his mom. Gaea was trying to kill his mom. He tried to protect her. His powers got out of control. End of story.

Leo has been trying to convince himself for years that it wasn't his fault; that he was young and was just trying to protect her. If he did nothing she would have died any way, and Leo would have been beating himself up over _not_ protecting her. But still, Bill had struck hard, and it was _not_ helping his condition.

He got a little bit better after the chips, but not by much. The last fading still hasn't gone away. His legs were so fuzzy it looked like they were fused together. _Great,_ Leo thought, _when I die my heroic death, I'll be stuck as a freaking mermaid._

And with that thought, they suddenly changed back. It took a whole three minutes total. He was running out of time.

Bill was walking through the woods, grumbling loudly. He stormed past the trees and Leo saw a few creature scamper away. _Great. The animals are smarter than me,_ Leo thought to himself grudgingly.

They walked into a clearing, where to Leo's surprise, were a bunch of gnomes. Bill ignored them and stomped right through them, not caring if they were in the way or not. This resulted a few squashed fingers and toes. And lots of angry shouting.

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted one.

"Shmebulock!" shouted another.

One, who seemed like the leader of the gnomes, stepped forward, "Hey, you! You're in gnome territory! The gnomes are a powerful race, and you should not mess with them!"

There were a few shouts of agreement from the other gnomes.

Bill stopped and glared, "GET OUTTA' MY WAY, YOU MUNCHKIN! OR ELSE I'LL HAVE THE PLEASURE TO SCRAPE YOUR INNARDS OFF THE HEEL OF MY BOOT LATER."

 _"_ _A-actually, y-you're wearing s-s-sneakers,"_ Leo couldn't help but saying.

 _"_ _NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION, SPARKS."_

The lead gnome was fuming, "Ooh! An insult! You will pay for this!" he turned to his followers, "Gnomes! Form—"

Before he could say another word, Bill grabbed him by the beard and lifted him up. There was anger and annoyance coursing through Bill's body, "I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU HERE AND NOW," He growled, and the gnome shuddered. But then Bill had an idea, "BUT I WON'T. I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU. IF YOU FIND AND CAPTURE A GROUP OF KIDS FOR ME, I'LL LET YOU LIVE."

The Gnome didn't even hesitate, "Deal!" he stuck out a hand and together they shook on it. Bill dropped the gnome and he rubbed his hands together, "The name's Jeff, by the way. So, who do you need taken care of?"

Leo felt Bill smile, "HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE MYSTERY TWINS?"

Jeff nodded angrily, "Yeah! We tried to marry one of them and make her our queen, but she refused! I'll bet you her brother told her to do that!"

"YEAH, YEAH, SAVE ME THE TEARS. THE TWINS WILL BE TRAVELING WITH A GROUP OF HALFLINGS AND MYSTERY SHACK WORKERS. I NEED YOU TO BRING THEM ALL TO ME."

Jeff shrugged, "Sure, but what kind of Halfling are we talking about? Dwarves? Satyrs?"

"I WAS THINKING DEMIGODS."

Jeff took a few steps backwards, "Dem-Demigods? Do you know what they'll do to us? They'll slice us in half with their bronze swords!"

"Get their giant eagles and attack us from above!" shouted another.

"Shmebulock!" someone cried worriedly.

"WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE A SLIGHT CHANCE OF DYING, OR A DEFINATE CHANCE OF DYING?" Beo held a ball of fire in Jeff's face.

"I—! Umm… I mean… I mean it's no problem! N-no problem at all! We'll get our allies to help us!" Jeff stuttered.

Bill lazily diminished his fire and examined his nails, "GOOD. BRING THEM ALL TO ME. I NEED THEM ALIVE."

Jeff turned to his group, "Okay men! You heard him! Gather our allies! Get into formation! You too, Shmebulock."

The gnomes started to stack on top of each other to form a giant monster thing. The giant monster ran through the trees, scattering birds and other animals along the way. Bill laughed, "I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS GET OUT OF _THIS_ ONE, SPARKS!"

Leo brought his knees to his chest and rested his head against the grey wall. It hurt him like Hades, but Leo ignored it, _Yeah, me too,_ he thought.

/o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\

 _"_ _Do you know about Greek gods?"_

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, I do. We learned about them at school. But I don't see how that answers our question."

Annabeth ignored him, "Well, let's just pretend, hypothetically, just for a few moments, that they were real. Okay? Can we just imagine that?"

Mabel nodded eagerly, "Got that set in my mind, girl."

"And let's just say, if they were real, they would sometimes fall in love with mortals. So the gods and mortals would sometimes get together and have children. Right? Can you see that for a few moments?"

Dipper looked at his Great Uncle Ford. He seemed thoughtful.

"So let's just say the kids, as they grew up, got powers from their godly parents."

"But that's not true. They're fake," Dipper crossed his arms angrily. He wanted answers, not fairytales.

Annabeth held up her hands, "I said hypothetically, alright? Just bear with me for a few moments. So, hypothetically, the children with the powers were half mortal, half god, so they would be called Demigods. And as they grew older, Greek monsters will come and attack these kids. They made weapons to defend themselves. They formed a camp, where they could be safe and sound from all the monsters."

Grunkle Stan raised an eyebrow, "This is all hypothetical, right?"

Annabeth smiled, "Of course! Now, what if we said, hypothetically, it wasn't hypothetical?"

The reaction was instant. Everybody started talking at once. There were squeals of "That's so cool!" and shouts of "Dudes, are you kidding me right now?" and mutters of "I think they're lying, what do you think?"

Jason held up his hands, and everybody stopped talking, "Okay, I know you're all really confused right now, but let us explain."

"To start off, all those hypothetical questions weren't hypothetical," Percy said.

Soos's eyes bugged, "Really?"

Percy nodded, "Yep."

Everybody rolled their eyes, and Jason continued, "We are sons and daughters of Roman and Greek gods. I am the son of Jupiter, lord of the skies and storms."

Mabel eyes bugged, "So you can fly?"

Jason shrugged, "It's not exactly flying. But to put it in simplest form, yes, I can fly."

Mabel did a fist pump and jumped, "Yes! I knew it!"

Ford stepped forward, "What can the rest of you do?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm the son of Poseidon, the sea god, and I can control water and stuff."

Piper stepped forward, "I am the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Usually, the only thing we can do is stand there and act pretty. But I can charmspeak, meaning I can greatly influence someone."

Dipper stumbled back and plugged his ears, "You're a siren?"

Piper shook her head quickly, "No! Of course not. I only use it if I have to. Believe me, I haven't used my charmspeak on you. I do not like using it very often."

Dipper, still tense, lowered his hands but still looked suspicious.

Piper motioned to Hazel, and she stepped forward, "My dad is Pluto, god of the Underworld and anything valuable, really. I can control metals and influence tunnels underground."

Ford raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Hazel knew what he was thinking, though. Daughter of the 'evil' god? Not a good sign.

Frank cleared his throat and raised his hand to get everybody's attention, "My dad is Mars, the war god. Though I am not overly aggressive like most of his children—"

Percy snorted, "You could say that again."

"—I can… what's the word? Shapeshift."

Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Wendy stumbled backwards and got into a defensive position, "Stay back you shapeshifter!" shouted Wendy.

"You're not going to fool us again!"

Percy held up his hands, "Woah! I don't know what you guys have against shapeshifters, but Frank isn't one of them!"

"But he said—"

"I know. I know what he said. Wrong use of words. He can't shapeshift into anything he wants, he can only turn into animals. He isn't a monster! We were all born with certain powers, and Frank just happens to be able to look like certain animals."

Slowly, they relaxed. Mabel lowered her eyes, "Sorry."

Frank shrugged, "It's okay."

Mister Pines turned to Annabeth, "And what can _you_ do?" he asked in a way that was obviously supposed to be rude.

Annabeth shrugged, "I can kick your butt if you talk to me like that again."

Mister Pines laughed, "Haha! I would like to see that! I'm a gold medalists in Boxing!"

Annabeth smiled sweetly and pulled out her knife, "And I'm a gold medalists in slicing up cocky old men." They advanced on each other, but Percy, Dipper, and Ford got between them.

"Woah! Annabeth! Calm down!" shouted Percy.

Dipper and Ford held Stanley back, "Can't we go one day without making powerful enemies?"

They eventually calmed them both down, and Percy introduced Annabeth for her, "This is Annabeth, as you already know. She's the daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess. She's super smart and yes, she can kick your butt. She's done it to me and a billion other monsters before. So don't even try," he glared at Stanley, but he just shrugged his shoulders innocently as if to say, _'What? What did I do?'_

Jason stepped back up, "So yeah. Greek and Roman gods are real. They sometimes have children with mortals, and the results are us, Demigods. But, since Greeks and Romans are real, so are the monsters. And they come and fight us, and we fight them."

Stan crossed his arms, "If they're real, how come nobody sees them?"

"There's something called the Mist that keeps mortals from seeing things correctly."

"But we could see that snake-lady."

"Some mortals can see through the Mist. I guess you are one of them. So anyways, we were sent on a quest to stop one particularly evil thing from rising. Her name is Gaea."

Just hearing her name sent a shiver down Dipper's spine, "Who's she?"

"Gaea is Mother Earth. You might see cartoons of Mother Earth being this kind old lady who sings with chipmunks and save baby birds from falling out of their nests."

Mabel clasped her hands together and gasped, with lights in her eyes, "How cute!"

Jason nodded grimly, "Now imagine an evil version of that. Where Mother Earth chops down trees and shoots baby rabbits for fun."

Wendy nodded, "Chopping down trees are my thing. Killing baby rabbits are not."

Mabel gasped, the lights long gone, "But she's Mother Earth!"

"The evil Mother Earth. She wants nothing on her. She wants the whole Earth to be barren and desolate. No life, no water, no trees, no mountains, nothing! Just one big flat mud puddle," Percy described.

Soos's eyes bugged, "Woah, dudes. That's terrible!"

Annabeth nodded, "Yep. So we're trying to stop her. But Bill made some sort of deal with Gaea, and he took over Leo's body, who chased us off our own ship, and is now trying to kill us!"

"We can't go anywhere without Leo," Piper said sadly.

"I think we can all agree he's the most important one here."

They all nodded, "We wouldn't have made it this far without Leo. We'd either be dead or still stuck in Manhattan."

Percy shook himself out of the sad moment, "So what about you? What's your tragic backstory?"

Stanley held up his hands, "Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Are we actually believing this?"

Dipper shrugged, "With all the crazy things that happened this summer, I think I can believe one more thing. I don't trust them, but I personally think this is a tad more believable than Stanley's Sascrotch."

Mabel nodded, "Before we arrived here, we thought _gnomes_ were fake." She laughed like it was the stupidest thing in the world to not believe in gnomes.

Ford pulled out One and flipped through the pages, "I've suspected that there were extraterrestrial godly beings existing. Specifically Greek ones. I've seen a few Greek monsters before, but nothing to really prove my suspicions."

Stan looked to Wendy and Soos. Wendy shrugged, "Greek gods that have been living in secret and are trying to destroy the world? One of the least weird things that happened this summer. At least it makes sense. I'm cool with it."

Soos held up his hands, "Woah, dudes. This should be a fanfiction."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "Soos, what are you talking about?"

"I believe that our lives are being broadcasted on television in some other dimension."

Mabel rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous. But if that _were_ true, I would probably be the star on the account of my adorable personality!"

Dipper shook his head, "Your character would get old real fast if you were the only star. I think I would be the main character, while you're the tag-along. Almost the main, but not quite."

"Pfft. Says you, Dipping Dots."

Stan shook his head, "Naw, he's right. You don't have enough issues to be the main character."

"Why thank you Grunkle Stan… I think." Dipper said with some afterthought.

Percy decided to step in before the conversation got too far, "We told you about us, now tell us about you."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Fine. But only the necessities."

Mabel jumped excitedly, "Story time! Story time!"

"In this town of Gravity Falls, there is some sort of weirdness around it," Ford started.

Dipper flipped through his journal, "We don't know how it all started. But there are a bunch of weird creatures populating this whole place. Gnomes, zombies, murderous wax figures…"

"I've spent years doing research on Gravity Falls. This place is special. Dipper found my research at the beginning of the summer—"

"—and I've been trying to solve my own mysteries. But the people of this town seem to have no idea what was going on around them. At first I thought they were all extremely stupid—"

"Which they are."

"—But then I found out that their memories were being erased by the Society of the Blind Eye, dedicated to keeping this town in ignorance. But these memory erasers won't always… stable. It made Old Man McGuckit insane. He lives in the dump now. But then again, he was the one who accidently started the organization anyway. He's trying to get his memories back now."

"Wait," Ford turned to Dipper, "Fiddleford is insane?"

Dipper smacked his forehead, "Oh yeah. That's right! You weren't there for that. Whatever McGuckit saw in the portal was enough for him to want to lose his memories. We saw the videos. It was actually kind of scary."

Mabel nodded, "He walked straight forward, letting Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle shoot him over and over again. Remember Dipper?"

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, I remember. 'Can't break what's already broken'."

Ford ran his fingers through his hair. "I need a moment." He walked away into the bushes, leaving the odd troop behind.

Mabel looked sad for a moment, but then punched Dipper's arm, "Hey! What was that for?" Dipper asked while rubbing his arm.

"That was for making Great Uncle Ford sad," then she punched him again, "And _that_ was for telling a boring story!"

Dipper frowned and rubbed his arms, "Fine! Then why don't you do it, since you're so great?"

Mabel nodded, "I will." She turned to the confused Demigods, "Sorry for the two geeks back there. I'll tell you the whole story…" she paused dramatically, "The Mable Way!"

Dipper looked at his sister worriedly, "Just the necessities, right Mabel?"

She nodded, "Of course, Bro-Bro. Just necessities," she took a deep breath, "SowhenwefirstarivedhereIdatedaguynamedNormanwhowasn'tactualyanormalmanhewasactualyaGnomenamedJeffandhewantedmetobehisqueenbutDippergotaleafblowerandblewthemawayandthenwetoldGrunkleStanfordwhowasn'tanctualyStanfordhewasStanleybecauseStanfordwasactualytrappedinanotherdimensionandhefakedhisidentitybecause-"

Dipper zoned her out as she went on about portals and a leaf blower. He looked where Grunkle Ford disappeared. He completely forgot to tell him about McGuckit. Stanford mentioned once about how he used to be friends with him. Must be quite a shocker to learn one of your best friends went insane and was now living in the dump. He was about to tell Mabel to remember to breath when Stanford came running out of the bushes. "Gang waaaayyyy!" He screamed.

Ford ran right past them while the rest looked at the peaceful bushes. "What?" asked Stanly, "You used the bathroom downwind or something?"

Then a tree fell down. "Gah!" Dipper jumped and hid behind Wendy. The Demigods already had their weapons out.

It was silent for a few moments, then a giant gnome came crashing through the trees, "There you are, my queen!" Jeff exclaimed, "Or you would be our queen if you just said yes. Oh well. Maybe things would be different if you said yes, but now we have to capture you people and bring you to that creepy kid in the woods."

Mabel pointed her grappling hook at them, "Stay away, Jeff! I already told you, I want to marry one man, not a thousand gnomes!"

"Hmm. Pity. We still love you, my sweet. But unfortunately, due to drastic circumstances, we need to turn you in."

Percy stepped into the water and brandished his sword threateningly, "You stay away from us. I am Percy Jackson, and if you take one step closer, I will send you to Tartarus the hard way."

The Gnome Giant took a few steps back at the threat, remembering their tall tales of Demigods, but Jeff sneered, "Then it's a good thing we brought some help. My gnome allies, ATTACK!"

Out of the bushes came hundreds of creatures. There were unicorns, pixies, the wax head of that talk show guy, Grembolins, Manitaurs, jackolopes, and other monsters even Dipper didn't recognize.

"Surrender now, Halflings!" Jeff screamed.

The Demigods and Mystery Shack workers looked around them. They were hopelessly outnumbered. There was no way they could defeat everything.

Percy saw everybody look to him. They were awaiting his order. He knew there was no way to defeat everything. He sensed some creatures lurking below the depths of the water, waiting for him to attack. As soon as he moved, he would be overwhelmed. They could either go down fighting, or surrender. His friend's lives were in his very hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roman centaurs train their arrows on them. They were surrounded. One move and they were dead.

Percy then made his decision. He glared one last time at Jeff, and threw his weapons down.

After a moment's hesitation, his friends followed. Then the Pines family. Then the employees. Dipper and Ford put their books away, Mabel pocketed grappling hook, Soos and Stan held up their hands above their heads like they were surrounded by the police or something, while Wendy just folded her arms and scowled.

The monsters were instantly upon them. They were tied up and were carried by different creatures. Mabel and Dipper were in the hands of the Gnome Giant, Percy and Stanford were being carried by Grembolins, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel were on the backs of Centaurs, while Soos, Wendy, Annabeth, and Stan were on leashes being pulled by Manitaurs.

Stanford leaned over and whispered, "Don't look into its eyes. You'll see your greatest fear."

Percy, not really interested in being scarred for life, decided to take his word for it.

They were lead deeper and deeper into the woods. More and more monsters joined their sides. Soon there was twice the amount of monsters than there was before.

Mabel looked at Dipper fearfully, "Are we going to be okay?"

Dipper frowned and looked at the swarms of monsters around them. "I… I don't know."

Mabel gulped and nodded, "I know."

Wendy's usually cool demeanor was gone. Each step was hesitant and slow. Soos walked up to her and squeezed her hand. Wendy looked down, shocked, but eventually squeezed back.

Stan looked nervously at his family. They were all about to be led to (probably) their doom! His mind worked ferociously. He was a con-man for crying out loud! There should be a way to get these kids out of this! Bill liked making deals. What can he do? He should be able to trick Bill somehow. Anything to get his family out of this. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whimper to his left. To his surprise, he saw Annabeth, the girl who threatened to slice him to pieces earlier, was cowering in fear. There was a giant spider slowly moving closer and closer to her. At first Stan laughed at the thought of the steely-eyed girl being afraid of spiders, but then remembered that there was some sort of story of Athena and a spider. From what he could remember, they didn't end in good terms. There also might have also been a unicorn and a machine gun, but meh. His memory wasn't always the best.

He moved closer to the girl and gave the spider a hard look. After glaring at each other for a few seconds, the spider moved on. The girl took a shaky breath, "Th-thanks. Athena and spiders…" she shivered.

Stan shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, whatever kid." He was about to walk away, but was stopped by the girl.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier. People look down on Demigods with no powers, especially when they go on quests. A bit of a touchy subject for me."

Stan looked down in surprise at the girl tied up in front of him. But then rolled his eyes, "Well, sorry for bringing it up, then. Stop getting all mushy, it makes me uncomfortable."

Annabeth looked up and smiled, "You don't get off that easy. Tell anybody I got sweet on you and I'll make sure they'll never be able to gather all your remains."

Stan laughed and walked off, "That's much better."

They finally reached a clearing in the woods. There were twelve poles in a circle around a throne of sorts. In the throne was Leo, relaxingly sprawled across it. He had new cloths on now. An old-fashioned suit with a hat and cane. There were creatures of all kinds cowering at his feet, offering multiple valuable things to him. He smiled evilly when he saw his targets enter the clearing, "WELL, WELL, WELL. I HAVE TO GIVE IT TO YA', JEFF, YOU'VE DONE GOOD. I'LL LET YOU AND THE REST OF YOU GNOMES LIVE."

Jeff stepped out of the Gnome Giant and bowed. "Thank you, your Excellency."

Bill waved the comment aside, "NO. NONE OF THAT. I'M A HUMBLE DEMON AND I WANT TO BE CONSIDERED AN EQUAL TO THE REST OF YOU BEINGS. NO, NO, PLEASE. CALL ME YOUR SUPREME MASTER AND OVERLORD FOR ALL ETERNITY, OR MASTER FOR SHORT."

Jeff nodded fearfully, "Yes, m-master."

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT. NOW, TIE THEM UP TO THOSE POLES AND LEAVE. MAKE SURE THEY'RE TIGHT. THESE GUYS HAVE A KNACK FOR WIGGLING OUT OF SMALL SPACES."

The Demigods and mortals were tied to the poles with their hands above their heads, and the gnomes and most of the monsters left, only leaving a selected few behind. Dipper scowled, "Why did you bring us here, Bill?" he demanded.

"HAHA! IT'S AMAZING HOW STUPID YOU ARE. I'D THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OBVIOUS BY NOW," he paused dramatically, "A SACRIFICE MUST BE MADE!" Bill threw up his arms and laughed evilly. There was silence, "NO? HMM. I IMAGINED IT MUCH MORE DRAMATIC IN MY HEAD."

Percy struggled against the bonds, "Why do _you_ need a sacrifice? I thought it was Gaea who needed one, not you."

"ARE YOU FORGETTING ALREADY, FISH? I MADE A DEAL WITH EARTHY! AND I LIKE TO CONSIDER MYSELF AS A TRIANGLE TO MY WORD. ESPECIALY WHEN THOSE PEOPLE WHO DID A DEAL WITH ME ARE POWERFUL GODDESSES THAT WILL RUIN MY PLANS IF I DON'T."

Percy could almost see the gears spinning in Annabeth's and Ford's mind. "Why would you agree to a deal that will bring your enemy one step closer to world domination?" Annabeth asked.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I'M DUMB ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? NO, NO, GREY. I'M MUCH SMARTER THAN THAT. YOU SEE, MY ORIGINAL PLAN WAS TO KILL YOU ALL, RIGHT?" Annabeth nodded, "I MAY HAVE BEEN LYING. YOU SEE, OLD EARTHY WANTED ME TO KEEP TWO ALIVE FOR A SACRIFICE. HAHA! THAT'S FUNNY! KEEP YOU ALIVE JUST TO KILL YOU LATER! HAHA! HILARIOUS!"

Ford tapped his foot impatiently, "Keep going."

"SO, ANYWAYS, WHEN EARTHY TOLD ME THAT, I ASKED MYSELF, 'CIPHER, WE BOTH KNOW THERES NO WAY OUT OF THIS DEAL. SO HOW CAN I BEND THINGS TO GO OUR WAY?' THEN I HAD AN IDEA. BECAUSE SIXER SO CONVENIENTLY COVERED ALL MY PEEPHOLES DOWNSTAIRS, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT INTERDIMENSIONAL RIFT IS. THEN I ASKED MYSELF, 'SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST CREATE YOUR OWN?'"

Fear slowly started to settle in Ford's stomach, "How do you plan to do that?" he asked.

"WELL, AFTER THE SACRIFICE AND STUFF, OLD EARTHY WILL BE ACTUALY BE USING THAT ENERGY TO BREAK THROUGH A BARRIER. YOU MAY HAVE NOT KNOWN THIS, GREY, BUT YOU ACTUALY LIVE IN A SEPARATE WORLD. THE THING YOU CALL 'THE MIST' IS ACTUALLY THE BARREIR BETWEEN THE TWO WORLDS. IT'S SO THIN AND FRAGILE, I ALMOST MISSED IT. IT GETS THINNER AND THINNER OVER THE YEARS, AND THAT RESULTS PEOPLE YOU CALL 'SEEING MORTALS'. BUT ANYWAY, THE LAST RIFT WAS MADE WHEN SIXER RIPPED THE BARRIER BETWEEN TWO DIMESIONS. THE SAME THING WILL HAPPEN WHEN EARTHY DOES IT. IT WILL BE A SMALL AND PATHETIC RIFT, BUT IT'S STILL SOMETHING."

Ford did some quick calculations in his head, "But that's not enough to get you through, though. You'll need a bigger rift."

"GOOD JOB, SIXER! YOU FINALLY FIGURED SOMETHING OUT!" Beo clapped his hands in a mockery of praise, "YOU SEE, EARTHY USES THE ENERGY FROM SACRIFICES TO BREAK THE BOUNDERY. SO I WILL JUST NEED TO MAKE SOME OF MY OWN SACRIFICES. I WILL JUST KILL OFF A FEW PEOPLE ON THE WHEEL, WHILE KILLING THE OTHER SIX IN THE PROPHESY! EARTHY GETS THREE TIMES THE AMMOUNT OF ENERGY THAN SHE WANTED, THEREFORE MAKING A BIGGER AND STRONGER RIFT. THEN, I'LL MAKE A TINY, TINY RIP TO MY DIMMENSION USING THE ENERGY FROM THOSE ON THE WHEEL. COMBINING THE TWO RIFTS, I CAN FORCE IT INTO OPENING MY DIMENSION."

Annabeth furrowed her brows, "But that doesn't make sense. You'll just awake Gaea, and _she'll_ take over the world before you do."

"EARTHY MAY BE STRONGER THAN ME, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S STRONGER THAN MY ENTIRE DIMENSION! ONCE I GET ALL MY BUDDIES THROUGH AND I GAIN A BODY, WE'LL DESTROY THAT ANNOYING WORM PUDDLE BEFORE SHE CAN CRY 'HELP'!"

Dipper and Mabel paled. Grunkle Stan looked around worriedly, hoping to find a way for his family to escape, but then saw Wendy climbing up her pole Queen Padme style. She was tied to the pole behind Bill's back, so he couldn't see. But Annabeth and Ford saw, and both made a silent agreement with each other to keep Bill talking.

"But you originally only wanted to keep two of us alive. How would you been able to make a big enough rift for your plan?"

Beo shrugged his shoulders, "THE MULTIPLE SACRIFICES ARE JUST A PRECAUTION. THE CHANCES OF MY PLAN SUCCEEDING BUMPED UP FROM 70% TO 85%. THAT'S ALL."

Wendy was at the top now. She was untying the knots at the top. The monsters didn't notice. They were too interested in the conversation of world domination.

"Why do you need a new body, Bill? What's wrong with this one?"

"HAHA! THIS OLD FLESH BAG? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS ONE, YOU SAY! HAHAHA! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, GREY. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "What's so funny?"

Bill wiped tears from his eyes. Both tears of Leo and himself, "SPARKS MAY HAVE FIRE, SPARKS. BUT IF YOU COMPARE HIS POWERS TO MINE, HIS FIRE IS NOTHING MORE THAN DUST IN THE EYES! BESIDES, I DON'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF THIS MORTAL BODY FOREVER! WHY, AS SOON AS SPARKS FADES, WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH ALL OF HIS PITIFUL NEEDS, HUH? I DO! AT LEAST WITH MY BODY, I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH ALL OF THAT."

Annabeth glared. "Why are you telling us all of this?" Wendy was now trying to chew off her ropes. The ropes weren't exactly the most tip-top condition. The monsters either found them in a trashcan somewhere or made it themselves. Either way, it didn't result a strong rope.

"GOOD POINT, SPARKS. WHY AM I TELLING YOU ALL OF THIS? WHY NOT JUST KILL YOU HERE AND NOW?" Beo leaned in, tight next to her ear, and whispered, _"SO I CAN SEE THE FAILURE IN YOUR EYES. SO YOU CAN KNOW, YOU FAILED THE WORLD. YOU FAILED YOUR FRIENDS. YOU FAILED SPARKS."_ He leaned back and Annabeth shuddered, "SO YOU CAN KNOW, YOU LEFT THE WORLD TO A WORSE STATE THAN WHAT EARTHY WOULD COULD HAVE EVER IMAGINED! A STATE WHERE ALL WORLDS END. EGYPTIONS, WIZARDS, ROMANS, GREEKS, ANYTHING! WHERE A WORLD OF DEMONS AND CHAOS REIGNS." He smiled evilly, "EVEN OLD EARTHY WOULDN'T HAVE GONE THAT FAR."

Wendy chewed through the ropes and with a giant leap, landed on the next pole, which held Dipper. She started to hastily untie his ropes.

Percy realized something, "Wait a moment! Won't Gaea be able to hear you and stuff? I mean, this seems like dirt to me," he kicked the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere.

Bill sneered, "YOU INSULT ME, FISH. OLD EARTHY IS SLEEPING AND I'M A DREAM DEMON. YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWERS." He slapped Percy. Percy winced, but didn't say anything. It stung, but didn't hurt that bad.

His friends, however, reacted instantly. There were shouts of "Percy!", or "Hey!", and "You stupid Dream Dorito!", and even "You get away from him!"

Percy winced again, but this time from his friends' reactions. "SILENCE!" Bill screamed, "YOU PITIFUL FLESH BAGS ARE TOO SENTIMENTAL! GEEZ! COMPARED TO WHAT SPARKS IS GOING THROUGH, THAT WAS A LOVE TAP! GET OVER IT!"

Hazel and Piper turned a dangerous shade, "What did you do to Leo?"

Bill suddenly doubled over in pain, wheezing. Everyone stared in shock. Then Bill came back up, completely fine, "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. HE'S ALMOST DEAD ANYWAY. SPEAKING OF WHICH, WE WASTED ANOUGH TIME ALREADY! WE NEED TO MAKE THE SACRIFICES BEFORE SPARKS RUNS OUT OF FIRE!"

Bill ran back to his throne and started to shuffle through an old box next to it. He brought out paper, ink, rocks, candles, a can of gasoline, a grey stone with strange inscriptions on it, a knife, and a strange crystal. Then he looked up and saw Wendy's empty pole, "HEY! WHERE DID ICE BAG GO?"

Wendy waved her hands, "Up here you sorry excuse for a Dorito! How 'bout you sacrifice someone your own size?"

Bill growled and lit his hands on fire, "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I CAN MAKE YOUR DEATH IMMENSELY PAINFUL, YOU KNOW!"

Wendy stuck out her tongue, "You were already going to do that, you big isosceles jerk!" she finished untying Dipper and he started to untie Percy. But that was hard to do because his hands were still tied together.

Bill noticed this, and shot his ball of flame at Dipper, "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING ME AGAIN!"

Dipper jumped out of the way, and Percy duck his head, trying to shield himself the best he could.

The flame landed right next to Percy's pole, and Dipper hid behind it, unsure what to do.

"My pocket," Percy whispered.

"What?"

"My pocket!" he hissed, "A pen. Uncap it and cut me loose,"

Dipper didn't know how a pen could cut someone loose, but he searched his pockets until he found the said pen. He hesitantly uncapped it, and yelped in surprise when it turned into a sword. Dipper stared at the glowing sword before him in awe.

"Cut me loose!"

Dipper shook his head, remembering what he was supposed to be doing. Bill shot another fireball just as Dipper swung the sword. He cut the ropes, and Percy rolled out of the way just in time. He quickly used the sword to cut Dipper's bonds, and he pulled out his journal.

Bill's eyes flickered red with fury and he rounded on the Grembolin, "YOU DIDN'T SEARCH THEM!?"

The Grembolin cowered in fear and shrugged his shoulders weakly.

Bill growled, "YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, USELESS, IRRELEVANT SPEC OF THE UNIVERSE! I SWEAR—" he was cut off by Wendy, who jumped off the pole and tackled him to the ground, "UGH! YOU IDIOTS! GET THEM!"

 **That felt long! Was it long? I dunno, what is 'long' in your opinion? You guy's liked everything okay! Tell me if you didn't! And usually, I don't like it in crossover stories where they just say, "With all the crazy things that happened in my life, this doesn't really surprise me," but if you really think about all the things they've seen this summer, then I don't think it would be that hard for them to process. And I know Bill is OC. You guy's may not think so, but I do. It's really hard for to keep him in character while he's not at the dreamscape. And I also think this is a bit cheesey, but I'm too lazy to change it. So I'm going to show the votes now!**

 **1\. Gravity Falls and Danny Phantom crossover: 1**

 **2\. Gravity Falls and Avatar the Last Airbender: 2**

 **3\. Gravity Falls Transcendence AU Fanfiction: 0**

 **4\. Kung Fu Panda meets Human: 0**

 **5\. TMNT and Danny Phantom crossover: 1**

 **If I get enough votes next for this chapter, I think I'll narrow it down and put some more description in it. The reason I haven't described it yet was because I'm afraid someone will steal my ideas. I plan to do all of them eventually, but I want to know which one I should do first. I'm also working on a cover for this story. It's going to be crappy, but meh. It's better than nothing.**

 **So vote guys!**

 **I own nothing but this story. I do not own a business, so I do not own any of the TV shows or books I've included in this chapter and all my other chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8: We Belly-Flop a Demon

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! And even if I PMed you, I'm going to answer you here too. And if I didn't PM you, then you should know I don't like PMing that much. It's just... I guess I'm not super-duper over the top comfortable communicating with total** **strangers online though messaging? Is that weird? I don't think so. I only PMed one person, and hat was to ask a direct question about a specific problem.**

 **nyway, if things seemed a bit... off about Bill last chapter, I'm going to explain a little bit more this chapter. And to start off, I'm going to say that Bill is really paranoid about Gaea. If he breaks his end of the deal... things won't be good for him. So he was a bit cranky. Time for reviews!**

 **Violet-the-Hero: Glad you liked the last chapter! I didn't, but meh. The customer is always right! And thanks for you opinion on Undertale. Really helpful.**

 **Chi-Chi's Poptart: Glad you liked my plan thing! I've actually had it for a while. I'm writing a book with something loosely based on those lines. I'm failing miserably, but it's fun. And thank you so much for your input! You actually really helped me. I'm personally against LGBT too. It makes me uncomfortable and it goes against my beliefs. (I hope nobody flames me over that. I'm not somebody to get up in other people's faces, so I hope you won't either. I will respect your opinions, so please respect mine.) So how heavy is the Lesbian scene? Like, super obvious, really brief, like the Percy Jackson scenes, or did you have to see it a few times to understand it? Like on a scale from 1-10. And please give an honest answer. And thank you for reviewing and in advance, responding.**

 **Neutrino 2000: YES! My first constructive criticism review! Yay! In the next chapter (not this chapter) I tried to make his personality more believable. And for helpfulness's sake, I'm going to say how to fix the problem: You just change your review settings, then change it back. It worked for me, so if you are having the same problem with your reviews, that's how you fix it.**

 **So that's all the reviews! I'm going to start this chapter a little bit behind where we left off. And at Leo's point of view. But it changes throughout the chapter. So with that in mind, here's your chapter!**

 _Useless. Murderer. Seventh wheel. Unimportant. No one likes you. You fired on the Romans. Stupid. Pathetic. No one wanted you. No one ever liked you. No one helped you. No one wants you. No one adopted you. Stupid. Pathetic. Weak. Murderer. Useless. Least important of the Seven. Seventh wheel. Odd man out. You just get in everyone's way. They only like you because they pity you. Useless. Pathetic. Murderer. Pitiful. No one will care if you left. No one will notice. They are all just trying to get you back just because Bill is trying to kill them. Otherwise they wouldn't care._

Mental Leo covered his ears, _"St-stop."_ He whispered.

 _They don't care when you're gone. The never cared. No one ever cares. They don't notice when you're gone. They don't notice when you're there. No one wants you. No one cares about you. You killed the only love you'll ever get._

Images flashed through his mind. Terrible, terrible, images. He saw his friends die gruesome deaths. He saw the end of the world. He saw his mother in her last moments. He saw war and blood and death. He saw so many things. Too many things.

Leo shook his head and cried. He was exhausted, weak, tired, and in pain. Now Bill was attacking him emotionally. And he knew exactly the right buttons to push.

 _Weak. Useless. Pathetic._

 _"_ _N-n-no."_

 _Murderer._

Leo squeezed his eyes shut. Everything hurt. He was broken. Bill was destroying him, inside and out.

Maybe it would be easier to die. His friends wouldn't miss him. He was the least important of the seven. He will leave, they will kill Bill, and then be on their merry way. They wouldn't notice. They wouldn't care. They will cry, yes. They will curse Bill's name. But they wouldn't mean it. They will do it for sentimental reasons. But then they will move on to quickly. Much too quickly.

Yes, it will be easier just to die.

Then Leo felt a growl, _"OH, NO YOU DON'T KID. YOU CAN'T DIE YET. SAVE THAT FOR LATER."_

 _"_ _W-why d-d-do you c-c-care so mu-much?"_ Leo asked angrily.

 _"_ _I DON'T CARE, BUT YOU CAN'T DIE YET. OH LOOK! OUR GUEST HAVE ARRIVED!"_

Leo watched in horror as he saw his friends and the Pines family be carried in. Bill taunted them a bit and ordered them to be tied to the posts. Then Bill went ranting on about his evil plans, but Leo had a hard time listening. Don't get him wrong, it was all pretty horrifying and stuff, but the only thing that was interesting to Leo was the heavy hinting of Bill not wanting Leo dead. Why does he care about Leo being dead? What's the matter with that? Why does he care so much?

Leo felt Bill frown at his thoughts, then he slapped Percy, _"Hey!"_ Leo shouted indigently.

His friends started to shout things to, but Bill rolled his eyes and screamed, "SILENCE! YOU PITIFUL FLESH BAGS ARE TOO SENTIMENTAL! GEEZ! COMPARED TO WHAT SPARKS IS GOING THROUGH, THAT WAS A LOVE TAP! GET OVER IT!"

Leo started to nod in agreement, but faltered. He wheezed in pain and his entire form disappeared. For a few terrifying moments, Leo Valdez didn't exist. Then his form flickered back to life. Leo clutched his head, groaning. Not existing gave you terrible headaches.

For some strange reason, Bill was doubling over. Then he came right back up. Leo shrugged it off. Bill was just being weird, as usual.

But then Leo felt Bill's nervousness, "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. HE'S ALMOST DEAD ANYWAY. SPEAKING OF WHICH, WE WASTED ANOUGH TIME ALREADY! WE NEED TO MAKE THE SACRIFICES BEFORE SPARKS RUNS OUT OF FIRE!"

Bill walked back to his throne and took out a bunch of seemingly random stuff. But Leo knew exactly how each utensil was going to be used. He shuddered when he saw the knife and rock.

Bill looked up and saw an empty pole, "HEY! WHERE DID ICE BAG GO?"

There was a yell from above, and he saw Wendy sitting on top of Dipper's pole like a hawk. Bill told her to come down, and Wendy made a smart remark and untied Dipper. He ran to Percy.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING ME AGAIN!" Bill screamed. He shot a fireball at Dipper, and he hid behind Percy's pole. Bill shot another fireball, and when the smoke cleared, Percy stood in all of his heroic glory with his sword in his hand, while Dipper held a journal. Leo felt anger course through Bill.

"YOU DIDN'T SEARCH THEM!?" Bill looked directly in the Grembolin's eyes, not flinching once. Leo quickly shut his own eye, having learned the hard way what happened when you looked into them. The Grembolin shrugged his shoulders weakly.

Bill started to scream some unimpressive insults at the poor Grembolin when Wendy jumped on top of them. Bill gave a shout of surprise, "UGH! YOU IDIOTS! GET THEM!"

The monsters immediately sprang into action. Though there weren't as many as before, they were still out numbered.

Wendy was busy attacking Bill. She had somehow got a hold of a large stick, and was beating the crap out of poor Leo. But it was holding him off. Bill tried to shoot fireballs at her, but Wendy ducked and rolled and dodged. The years of living with men were finally paying off.

Percy and Dipper covered for each other. If Percy was cutting monsters into itty-bitty pieces, Dipper would be untying someone. If Dipper was conducting spells, Percy would be cutting of someone's ropes.

They got Annabeth and Ford free, and they instantly started to untie the others, while Dipper and Percy fought everyone off.

Soon, everyone was free. Ford and Dipper instantly teamed up. They formed a circle around a monster and started chanting. "Nekot rou sa restnom siht ekat, nekorbnu elcric a ni stis erutaerc siht edisni!" Leo couldn't make head or tales out of what they just said, but whatever they did worked. The monster screamed in agony and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but a horn behind.

The Demigods were using their weapons to fight the monsters. Unfortunately, many of them threw down their weapons when they surrendered. But people like Percy and Jason had weapons that magically reappeared in their pockets. And Annabeth, being the smart person she is, pocketed her weapon instead of throwing it away. But the others, like Piper, Hazel, and Frank, had no weapons. So instead they used their powers. Piper charmspoke the monsters asleep while Hazel squished them like bugs with her boulders. Frank turned into a rhino and charged.

But Wendy, Soos, and Stan used much more sophisticated ways to defeat the monsters: beat the crap out of everything. Wendy latched herself on Bill's back and used her stick (much to Leo's dismay) to hit Bill repeatedly on the back while he shot fireballs aimlessly. Stan used his boxing skills and punched everything in the face, taking several monsters on at once. Soos seemed to be using some sort of wrestlers' method. Not a normal wrestler method though. The type of wrestling you see on TV. The one with chairs, costumes, masks, and impossible moves. Now, Leo wasn't sure where Soos got the chair, but it seemed to be working for him.

Mabel was on her own level all together. She used some sort of combination of karate, boxing, and hugs. Her only weapons were a grappling hook and a pocket full of glitter. She would latch onto some poor monsters leg, throw glitter in his eyes, and grapple hook away while Percy stabbed it in the gut.

But Leo had his own problems. While he appreciated Ice Bag's effort for trying to save his friends and stuff, her stick still hurt. Like, a lot. Leo was quickly losing whatever energy he had left. For some reason, Leo felt an emotion he never felt from Bill: Panic. But as quickly as it come, it left. Leo dismissed it as his imagination.

Bill finally decided he had enough of Wendy. He heated up his hand, grabbed Wendy's arm, and threw her off. She rolled in the dirt a few times before finally stopping. She clutched her burnt arm to her chest and hissed in pain. Panting, Bill took his eyes off Wendy for a moment and saw that he was surrounded. All of his minions has either been killed or knocked out. Dipper held his journal out threateningly, "You've lost Bill. Surrender."

Bill, still panting, glanced around. Everyone had their weapons trained on him. He was backed up to his throne. There was no way out.

Ford, growing impatient, growled, "Give up Bill. You have lost."

A psychotic light filled Bill's eye, "LOST? HAHAHAHAHA! LOST, YOU SAY! HAHAHA! I'VE MISSED YOUR HUMOR, SIXER!" Beo doubled over in laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hazel grew uneasy with the demon's behavior, " _What_ is so funny?"

Bill calmed himself down and wiped a tear from his eye, "YOU GUYS ARE _HILARIOUS!_ DON'T YOU GET IT, GEM? YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME! YOU KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE I HAVE SPARKS UPSTAIRS IN MY MIND. IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON ME, I'LL KILL HIM. THE ONLY PERSON WHO SEEMS TO NOT RESPECT THAT RULE IS ICE BAG." Bill eyed Wendy cautiously, as if afraid she'll attack him at any second.

The others had no idea if this was even possible, but Leo did. He knew that Bill couldn't kill him. Torture him, yes. Starve him, yes. Beat him, yes. But kill him? Bill had no way of doing that directly. Yes, Leo was on the brink of death, but Bill couldn't just snap his fingers and make Leo die. He would need more time, something Bill did not have. But again, the others did not know that.

Percy took a step backwards, "Y-you wouldn't."

Bill raised an eyebrow, "WOULDN'T I?" Bill started to walk around aimlessly and carelessly. He walked right up to Percy and slung his arm around him like they were old friends. Everyone tensed up and readied their weapons, and Percy pointed his sword threateningly at Bill. "AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU ARE STILL DOUBTING MY POWERS, FISH?" Percy swung his sword at him, and Beo casually stepped back and walked around the circle. "OH, SURE. NO ONE DOUBTS FISH'S POWERS. NO ONE DOUBTS SHOOTING STAR'S PERSEVERANCE. NO ONE DOUBTS ICE BAG'S CAPABILITIES. BUT STILL, AFTER ALL I'VE DONE, YOU THINK I'M NOT WILLING TO KILL OF A FEW MEAT SACKS?" He raised his arms and spun around in a circle, "REALLY, FISH. I WAS SURE YOU WOULD HAVE FIGURED OUT I'M MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN I'M LETTING ON."

Something about Bill was off. Bill was nervous, Leo could feel it. Even though Bill did a good job of hiding it, but he was defiantly nervous. He was surrounded with no way to escape (except letting Leo go). But with each sentence, Bill was getting less nervous and more confident. Bill was buying time. He was forming a plan.

Ford and Annabeth shot him a suspicious glance, "What do you mean?"

Bill walked around in large, swaggering, aimless steps using as much random movement as possible without looking suspicious. "WHAT I MEAN IS THAT YOU'VE BEEN TRICKED. YOU WALKED INTO MY MOST DIABOLICAL TRAP YET! AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!" Bill was lying. Leo could sense it. He tried everything he could to get their attention. But when all you can do is blink, people tend to ignore you. Bill sent another wave of terrifying images in Leo's mind. Leo grit his teeth but stopped.

While Leo did know that Bill was lying, the others did not. They glanced around nervously, taking the majority of their attention off Bill. No one noticed he was slowly moving toward his sacrifice tools.

Annabeth was also falling for Bill's trick. She glanced toward the shadows of the trees, "What do you mean? We beat you!"

"HAHAHA! IT THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE, GREY. DON'T TELL ME EVEN _YOU_ HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET!"

The Demigods grew more nervous. If Annabeth hasn't even figured it out, then it must be very dangerous. Paranoia started to settle in humans' minds, and they started to imagine things that weren't there. They saw movements in the shadows. Heard whispers in the bushes. Saw flickers of color out of the corners of their eyes. But when they looked closer they saw nothing. They began to get restless.

Bill smiled. Humans were _so_ predictable. "JEEZ. SERIOUSLY, I KNEW HUMANS WERE DUMB, BUT I NEVER IMAGINED THEM TO BE _THIS_ DUMB."

Bill's nervousness was completely gone now. He was filled with confidence. Leo knew something big was going to happen soon.

Frank the Rhino started to turn slightly green. He was probably on the verge of becoming an iguana. "What do you have planned, Bill?" Dipper asked bravely.

Beo shrugged his shoulders. He was almost to the sacrifice tools, "OH, YOU KNOW. IT CAN BE ANYTHING, REALLY. IT CAN BE COMING FROM ANYWHERE," he started to point toward random directions, and everybody followed where he was pointing. Their attention was nearly completely off Bill at this point. "IT CAN BE HERE, OR THERE, OR THAT… _OR THIS!"_ in one swift movement, he grabbed the sacrifice knife and threw it toward Percy's chest. If it weren't for his quick reflexes, he would have been impaled. Luckily, he deflected the knife with his sword, but just barely. The already distracted Demigods became startled, but their shock wouldn't last long. Wasting no time, Bill lit himself on fire and jumped at Mabel, who was on the opposite side of Percy. Careful not to burn her too critically, he wrestled her to the ground and together they tumbled down a small ditch behind her. This took everyone's attention off Percy and on Mabel. "MABEL!" Dipper screamed.

Everyone ran after Mabel, even Wendy, who still had a burn on her arm.

Bill was on top of Mabel now, hitting her. He diminished his fire a little bit, but it still burnt holes through her sweater. She tried to block the blows the best she could, but her hands became burnt in the process. Bill was careful not to kill her, though. He needed her for the sacrifice.

Dipper launched himself at Bill, knocking him off his sister. They tumbled to the ground.

Mabel was nearly unconscious at this point. Wendy checked on her while everybody else raced to Dipper's aid.

Leo watched in horror as his own hands repeatedly hit the twelve year old, leaving burn marks and bruises. Leo wanted to stop himself, but if he did, he knew he would die.

In one hard blow, Dipper was knocked backwards into Jason, and they clunked heads. They held their heads, to dizzy to continue.

Beo turned to face everyone else, and was immediately met by Percy. They engaged in combat. Percy sliced with his sword, and Bill swiped with his flaming fists. Usually, when it goes Fists vs. Pointy Objects, Pointy Objects win. And this was one of those times. Percy knocked Beo off his feet and raised the butt of his sword to knock him out. But he hesitated. For a moment he didn't see a deranged, evil, demon, he saw a weak, defenseless, Leo. His best friend. The hesitation lasted only for a few small seconds, so small you could hardly notice it. But a few small seconds was all that Bill needed. Bill grabbed a branch, kicked Percy's legs out from under him, and knocked him out in one swift movement.

Bill stood up and smiled, "FOUR DOWN, EIGHT MORE IDIOTS TO GO."

Ford and Stan circled Bill while the others went quickly to check on Percy and Dipper. They were standing on opposite sides, fists raised. They swung at the same time and Bill, with a mischievous grin, ducked. Their punches went right over Bill's head. Ford was able to stop himself before he hit Stanley, but Stan kept on going. He did a full-on punch right in Stanford's face. "Son of a b… b… Beach ball! Stanford! I'm so sorry! For once I didn't mean to hit you! Are you alri—" He was cut off by Bill, who swung his branch at the back of Stanley's head. He was immediately knocked out cold.

The only people left were Piper, Frank, Hazel, Soos, Annabeth, and Wendy. Frank, at this point, was unable to hold his form as a rhino and had to change back. Hazel was exhausted from using her powers, and Soos and Annabeth were worn out too. Wendy still had the burn on her arm, but she stood up in defensive mode nonetheless, leaving Mabel on the ground behind her. Everyone else was either knocked out or too dazed to fight.

Bill walked over to Percy and picked up his sword with one hand, while wielding the branch with the other. His entire body was on fire, and he had a huge grin on his face. "YOU MEAT BAGS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. IF FISH AND PINE TREE COULDN'T DEFEAT ME, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU MEAT STICKS CAN?"

Hazel and Soos faltered at that comment, but the others kept advancing. "We are not afraid of you, Bill," Annabeth's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"AHAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU MEAT STICKS! MAYBE I'LL KEEP A FEW AFTER MY WORLD DOMINATION FOR ENTERTAINMENT. FEAR IS HYSTERICAL!"

Wendy yelled and leaped on the possessed child for the second time that day. Ignoring the burns her body was receiving, she hit her trusty stick in Bill's face. Frank turned into a small cat and clawed at Beo's leg. Bill snarled and kicked Frank into a tree. The cat fell and hit the ground, his form shimmered and took place of an unconscious human. Bill swung Percy's sword at Wendy. Startled, she let go and rolled to the ground. Hazel leapt and kicked Bill in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Bill groaned and got up, his eyes were blazing with fury, "JEEZ! JUST STOP IT ALREADY! YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN ANNOYING SET BACKS! SURRENDER NOW AND SAVE US BOTH THE HASSLE!"

Piper crossed her arms and used her charm speak, _"You cannot win, Bill. You are outnumbered and weakened. This is pointless and a waste of your time. Please—"_ Bill threw a rock at her forehead. Her eyes rolled upward and she collapsed on the ground. Bill smirked.

"NICE TRY, PIPES."

Soos narrowed his eyes, "Dude, Romance Academy 7 says 'Never knock out a girl with a rock'."

"HMMM… REALLY? I GUESS IN THAT CASE I BETTER CALL THE MEDICS, GET AN ICE PACK, AND _KILL YOU ALL!"_ Bill sent a flaming ball at Soos. Soos ducked and the tree behind him exploded in flames.

Wendy gave a shout of anger at seeing her friend almost being burned to a crisp. She dove at his legs, but Bill just smiled and hit his own stick on the back of her head. She crumpled.

Hazel used the last of her energy to summon a rock. It shot out of the ground and at Bill. Bill gave a shout of surprise before he was knocked backward into a tree. He glowered at Hazel, but laughed when Hazel collapsed, too tired to continue.

It was just Annabeth and Soos left. Bill crossed his arms, "DO YOU JUST WANT TO KNOCK YOURSELF OUT TO SAVE EVERYONE THE TROUBLE? ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, YOU'RE GOING TO END UP LIKE THEM."

Annabeth stopped Soos from using his chair to knock himself out, "Over my dead body."

Bill raised his sword, "THAT CAN _EASILY_ BE ARRANGED." Beo raised his sword, but suddenly froze. He doubled over in pain again, wheezing.

Then Soos belly-flopped on him. Yep, that's right, Soos belly-flopped on a psychopathic triangle demon. Just got up and landed on him.

Bill shouted in fury, his arms trapped under the wall of mass, "GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY, OVERGROWN, FAT GERBIL!" He was obviously now pass whatever illness took him before.

Annabeth stared in astonishment, "You belly-flopped on a demon." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Soos shrugged, still laying on top of him, "Had to be done, dude."

She shook herself out of her shock, "This sure beats throwing a hairbrush at a Titan lord," she muttered, "Hold him down. We need to knock him out." She started to look around for a rock.

Bill scowled and squirmed more. Soos started to get uneasy, "Uh, dude, it's starting to get hot in here."

"Yeah, yeah. Just a second," she answered absentmindedly, "I almost dug out this rock."

"Um, dude?" his clothes started to smoke, "Dude—?" Soos yelled in pain and rolled over, his clothes smoldering.

Annabeth grinned as she finally dug up her rock. It was about as big as her hand, and had a flat surface perfect for knocking people out. But her victory was short lived when she heard Soos's yell. She turned around to see Soos's clothes smoking and Beo above him, his sword raised. "No—!"

She was too late. Bill brought his sword down and stabbed Soos Ramirez.

 **Best cliffy I've had in a while. Don't you agree? If you do not thoroughly hate me for leaving you on such a horrible cliffy, I have failed you. Seriously, I would be hating myself if I read this cliffy. If you want to know what happens next, then review and vote!**

 **Speaking of votes, I've decided to give very loose descriptions on my leading story ideas.**

 **1\. GF/DP: After having a very serious fight with a certain somebody, Dipper is transported to DP's dimension, where he is stuck for several years before finally meeting Danny. But Dipper's like, really untrusting and stuff. A LOT of hurt/comfort and angst. depressed!Dipper. (1)**

 **2\. GF/AvatarTLA: Ford is teleported to the Avatar's dimension, but because of his amazing abilities, he becomes very important to the Fire Nation. They force him to do stuff, and Aang finds him and tries to help him escape. I need to know which episodes of ATLA to base this in. Preferably when the Fire Nation is building many machines and Aang is somewhere near/in the fire nation. (2)**

 **3\. TMNT/GF: TMNT are captured by the GiW, and they meet a very depressed Danny. (1)**

 **Please don't copy my ideas. If you do, I have proof I came up with this first and I will still write these anyways, regardless whether or not you copied them. I'm trying to be nice by showing you my ideas so you can know which ones to vote for, so please do not take advantage of my consideration.**

 **You can revote or vote for two. If you revote, please say you changed your mind to avoid confusion. If you are adding to your vote, please say which one you voted for before. If you have never voted, than you're fine.**

 **And I'm really not liking my cover page. But if you guys want, no matter how horrible it is, I will post it.**

 **Anyways, please vote guys! FAvers and followers are great, but reviewers are my favorite! Review!**

 **I do not own any of the books, movies, or TV shows I have written about and/or mentioned.**


	9. Gibberish, Gibberish, and more Gibberish

**I know you guys are all worried about poor Soos and stuff, but I need to answer things first.**

 **Chi-Chi's Poptart: Alright, thank you so much for your input. You actually gave me information that I did not know before. It was super helpful. I'm sensitive about those types of things, but if it's more about humor then being super serious about it, then it's probably okay.**

 **Neurtrino 2000: Glad you liked it. And I also hate cliffies unless it's** ** _me_** **who's torturing people with them.**

 **TylarSphinx97: Soos is a pirate ninja. Most of the time.**

 **Kk: Since you reviewed, like, three times (thx btw!) I'm going to smush it all into one. #1) I** ** _totally_** **understand when you get into a fanfiction and totally can't stop. Happens to me all the time. Then I squish all my excitement into one review. The result: An hour-long review. Really glad you're enjoying this. I love my little Nico, but I just couldn't see him fitting into the story. And alas, Thalia will not come into this either. This story is wrapping up. I'm getting to the last chapters. And the chances of new characters being introduced into this is very slim (though Chiron might come in through an IM). #3) YESSS! I MADE SOMEONE HATE ME! Mission accomplished! XD . #2) Yep. TMNT and Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom is about a half-ghost who's parents are ghost hunters and he tried to fight ghost. I wrote an one shot for it. But be warned: If I** ** _do_** **end up writing it, I can assure you it's going to be absolutely terrible. Why? Because I don't watch either of the shows. Everything will be OC. I have a TMNT/PJ buried somewhere in my folders. Looking back, I realize I made the TMNT so OC it would burn anyone's eyes. I might go back and edit it. The story line is interesting. Percy Jackson gets captured by the Shredder. Happy stuff. But anyways! I'll add you to the votes!**

 **I know my responses seem a bit rushed, short, and at times random. But I'm** ** _tired_** **. Stayed up 'til three am writing this for you guys. On a school night, too. My goal is to get to bed by one tonight. So you better enjoy this... or else! *cues Garry the Snail playing an organ in the background dramatically***

Leo coughed, and he removed his hand to see blood spots. It seemed like the entire outside world was spinning. Or was he spinning? Or was this the outside world, and the other world the inside world? He didn't know anymore. He was fading. He was feeling his memories slowly being erased. No, not erased. No, they were faded. Erased means disappeared. Faded meant fuzzy. Wait, _did_ faded mean fuzzy? What was faded? What was fuzzy? Was _his_ name Fuzzy?

 _"_ _No!"_ he screamed at himself, _"Y-you are n-not named Fuzz-Fuzzy! Get ah-ahold of yourself-f, Valdez!"_

Yes, yes. His name was Leo Valdez. His memories were fuzzy, not gone. They were hard to recall, but he could if he tried.

Leo was still recovering from his last 'Flicker', as he decided to call it. He had one, and the next thing _he_ knew, there was a fat guy on top of him. ' _Question Mark. His name is Question Mark.'_

No, no. Not Question Mark. That was a nick name. But Leo didn't care. All he cared about was that he remembered.

He was slipping. Leo could feel it. But he couldn't let go. He didn't know why, he just couldn't.

No, wait, he _did_ know why. His friends needed him. ' _What friends?'_ The Seven, of course. _'Do they really need you?'_

Yes, they did. No, wait…

Leo held his head in his hands, _'I don't know anymore.'_

A stab of pain went through Leo. He moved his wrists too much. But Leo was used to pain at this point. Yes, yes. Lots of pain. Bucket loads of pain. And more on the way.

Bill was using too much of his energy. It was amazing he held on this long. It kept getting harder and harder, but Leo could be surprisingly stubborn when needed. And this was certainly a time needed.

He believed the only reason he didn't die yet was because his wounds remained frozen in place. It took up energy and he bled, but his body didn't react to it. He wasn't bleeding as much as he should, any hits to the head didn't knock him unconscious or damage his brain, and his heart wasn't slowing down or anything. His body was working exactly the same, but it still hurt like Hades. Since his body was at a standstill, nothing healed either. If he ever regained control over his body, everything will come at him at once. His brain would probably explode from the overload of messages it will get.

Okay, not really. But whatever will happen will not be good.

Thinking of brains made Leo remember all the awful things Bill showed him. He also showed him not so terrible things. But those were the worse. It was too much. Bill would overload too much in his brain at once. Way too much. It hurt his head. He couldn't even comprehend it.

Leo shook the memories off. _So many memories…_

 _"_ _St-stop it you. St-stop th-thinking about it."_

Great, talking to himself now. There's your first sign of insanity, Valdez.

Leo shook his head again and looked up, hoping to get his mind off things. Bill had somehow gotten out from under the human barricade and was raising a sword above him. Leo winced as he saw the sword go through Question Mark's leg. The man-child screamed in horror, surprise, and pain. Bill made it deep enough to wound him to the point of no longer fighting, but not so deep it would kill him. As much as that stab seemed random and unplanned, it was actually very calculated and precise. Bill even made sure not to stab any vital parts. But Soos was still stabbed by Celestial Bronze, and if left unattended, that fact alone could kill him.

Annabeth screamed in rage and tackled Bill to the ground. He pushed her off and raised his sword to block her attack. They got up and stood in defensive positions. They circled each other with their weapons of steel. _'Actually, it's Celestial Bronze,'_ Leo thought to himself. _Well, yeah. But steel sounds cooler,_ He argued back.

Yep, he was defiantly going insane.

Leo forced himself to pay attention. Bill laughed, "JUST ME AND YOU, GREY. YOUR BRAINS VERSUS MY FLAMING SUPER BODY AND ALL-KNOWING INTELLIGENCE. YEAH, IT'S DEFINATLY GOING TO BE CLOSE ONE."

Annabeth glowered, "I've faced worse than you."

"AHAHAHAHHAHA! IF YOU'RE STILL BELIEVING THAT, THEN YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW ME VERY WELL."

 _"_ _A-and you o-obviously don't kn-kn-know her very w-well either,"_ Leo thought in a desperate attempt to scare Bill off.

 _"_ _NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION, SPARKS. BESIDES, YOU CAN HARDLY REMEMBER GREY'S_ NAME _, MUCH LESS HER POWER AND CAPABILITIES."_

Annabeth interrupted them from their hourly arguing, "Are you going to fight me or stand there like the coward you are?"

Leo felt annoyance go through Bill, "ALRIGHTY THEN, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT. JEEZ, GREY. IF I WERE YOU, I WOULDN'T BE SO PUSHY FOR MY DOOM." Bill raised his sword and charged. Annabeth used her knife to block and rolled under his arm.

"NOT BAD, GREY. NOT BAD."

 _"_ _Told y-y-you s-she ha-had skill."_

 _"_ _SKILL IS NO MORE THAN AN ILLUSION TO SEPERATE GOOD AND BAD CAPABITIES. IT'S RELATIVE."_

 _"_ _If y-you w-w-want to argue, you n-need to d-do it in non b-b-boring Eng-English."_

 _"_ _AT LEAST I CAN SPEAK A FULL SENTENCE WITHOUT TRIPPING OVER MY OWN WORDS."_

Leo winced, _"Th-that was a low bl-bl-blow."_

 _"_ _LOW BLOWS ARE RELATIVE."_

Annabeth had no idea about the other conversation, but she did know Bill was momentarily distracted. Taking the opportunity, she charged and sliced Bill's arm. Bill laughed and swung Percy's sword at Annabeth, and she parried. The wound disappeared and Leo hissed in pain. _This_ was a wound from Celestial Bronze. It was defiantly going to hurt later.

They were doing a full on sword fight now. Or was if knife fight? Sword/Knife fight? Whatever. A full on blade fight. It was full of blocks, parries, stabs, jabs, and all the other fancy sword-fight terms.

Grey—err, Annabeth—was good, but Bill had fire and million years' worth of knowledge on it. But the thing that slowed him down was that Bill never practiced the moves himself, he was just trying to copy the moves from memories. Bill was using most of his energy trying to remember, so Leo was seeing all the memories as well. He clutched his head and groaned. He saw everything on sword fighting. Every skill, technique, preference, and move in the galaxy. No, not _just_ from the galaxy, from every dimension, too.

For a parry, he saw how to do it if you were left handed or right handed. Then he saw how to do it with different swords. Then he saw each person's preferences, like where each person placed the pinkie or how different people hold it and stuff like that. Then Leo would see how to say 'parry' in different languages. Then he will see… well, you get the idea. But all of this was processed under a second, and that was just for one move. Leo couldn't see how Bill could stand it.

 _"_ _S-Shut up y-your f-f-freaking mind, B-Bill,"_ Leo groaned.

Bill ignored him. He was too busy with not dying.

Annabeth finally found an opening and slashed Beo across the chest. Not deep enough to kill, but enough to hurt.

Bill kneed Annabeth in the ribs and looked at his wound in annoyance. He tried to make the wound disappear, but it only flickered and came back. When Bill tried the second time, it disappeared completely and reappeared on Mental Leo's chest.

"Wha… What does that mean?" Annabeth asked wide eyed.

Bill narrowed his eyes, "IT MEANS WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME."

Then he started to attack Annabeth with a new ferocity and focus Leo had never seen Bill do before. He usually did everything cockily and lazily, even when he was fighting Annabeth before he did it with a smile. But now… it was almost he was afraid of something.

 _Afraid of what, though?_

Then Bill got an opening, and he stabbed Annabeth in her fighting arm. She let go of her knife and clutched her bleeding arm. She looked up, defeated. Bill smiled maliciously, "GOOD NIGHT, GREY." He raised the butt of Percy's sword and hit her on the head. Her eyes rolled backwards and she crumpled to the ground.

Bill stretched and yawned, " _FINALLY!_ THAT TOOK WAY LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE. I NEED TO HURRY UP OR SOMEONE IS GOING TO BE _VERY_ ANGRY!"

One by one, Bill dragged the humans back to their places at the poles. The ones who were conscious or regained consciousness was too weak or dazed to fight back. Bill used Percy's sword to force them to move back to the poles. He didn't even bother tying them back up. They were too weak for even the _possibly_ of escape.

Bill walked up to Question Mark and huffed. He passed out from the sword wound. Bill grabbed one of Question Mark's ginormous hands and pulled. "GEEZ, QUESTION MARK, LAY DOWN ON THE INFINITY PIZZA, WOULD YOU?"

Finally, everyone was at their places. Beo got the gasoline and poured a circle around the perimeter of the poles. Then he took out the rocks and made a smaller circle in the center of the area. He balanced a candle on top of each of the rocks and lit them on fire. Then he lit the ring of gasoline on fire too.

He took out the strange crystal, and reaching on his tippy-toes, managed to balance it on his throne-seat thing. The sun shone through it, creating a ringlet of light in the middle of the candles.

Bill got the sheet of paper and the ink, and wrote down strange symbols on it. The paper blazed blue for a moment but then turned back to normal.

Then, finally, came the stone and knife. Leo shuddered and Bill smiled.

Beo walked up to each person, taking their hand and carved symbols on the back of their palm. Dipper got a Pine Tree, Sixer got a hand, Percy got a fish, and so on and so forth. Then he would take the hand and almost used it as a stamp to mark the stone. Soon, the stone was covered in blood.

Bill took the paper and covered it up. He put it in the small ringlet of light from the crystal, and it lit in blue fire. Bill started to chant.

 _"_ _Sanguine redemptum mandet humo, cruor terram. Ossa in pulverem, pulverem harena. Vita luto, luto ad vitam. Acceptes donaria, rursus restitui!"_

The rock blazed and everything on fire turned blue. He took the knife and raised it, _"Separata a reliquo mundo, da mihi potestatem, et ut adferremus magicae!"_ He took the knife and stabbed it in the ground. A large crack appeared and spread around perimeters of the gasoline, raising the area up above a few inches and moving it away from the edges. Bill's entire body flashed red.

 _"_ _Ut harum entitatum conteram obice inter mundos, quod partum a rimula uirtutem per tempus et spatium. Create concactus ignotos solum habuisset, ut magni stellae cadent. Et erit terra in caelum et rubri maris et erit terra sitienti. Timeatis bestiae sicut uno oculo!"_ Storm clouds twirled above and changed into the color red. Small rocks and pebbles floated skyward. Bill drew the knife from the ground and raised his hands skyward, _"Mundi absorbet hominis... Gravitas falls!"_

Earth wrapped around his friends, nearly all of the regained consciousness by now. Those who were trying to stand were brought down by tendrils of dirt. Bill turned to them, knife in hand, and smiled wickedly, _"Sacrificium tuum adducam potestatem."_

Leo didn't need to have a Google Translator to know what Bill meant: its sacrifice time.

 **'Nother cliffy! You guys better get used to this. It's going to be pretty much cliffies here on out.**

 **And sorry if this seems short and full of Latin gibberish. If any of you care enough to translate it to English, know this: it sounded cooler before it was Latinvised.**

 **Anyways, yeah. I feel like the characters in this was choppy and the chapter was sketchy. I tried to make Leo and Bill more in character, but I think that just made it worse. But I don't feel like rewriting this.**

 **You guys are very lucky to have this chapter. I actually gave up on this story. Seriously. I was swept away by Gravity Falls Blinded AU and couldn't stop thinking about it. Finally I was like, "Screw this story" and started typing to my heart's content. But after I let my creative juices out, I forced myself to sit down and type this. I also stumbled on a writers block for the Blinded AU thing. (Does anyone know why Ivan took Dipper?) But the point is, this story is back on it's feet and I'm no longer even** ** _considering_** **giving up on this.**

 **Speaking of AU's, I have an account on Deviantart. My profile name is, unsurprisingly, EmPro8. And I came up with a backstory for Bill. I'm drawing pictures and intro pages and everything. Super proud of myself :) . But if you guys want to go check it out, just look up EmPro8 on Google and click on the Deviantart tab thingy. I would really like it if you guys' checked it out and gave me your opinions. :D**

 **Votes:**

 **1\. GF/DP: After having a very serious fight with a certain somebody, Dipper is transported to DP's dimension, where he is stuck for several years before finally meeting Danny. But Dipper's like, really untrusting and stuff. A LOT of hurt/comfort and angst. depressed!Dipper. (1)**

 **2\. GF/AvatarTLA: Ford is teleported to the Avatar's dimension, but because of his amazing abilities, he becomes very important to the Fire Nation. They force him to do stuff, and Aang finds him and tries to help him escape. I need to know which episodes of ATLA to base this in. Preferably when the Fire Nation is building many machines and Aang is somewhere near/in the fire nation. (2)**

 **3\. TMNT/GF: TMNT are captured by the GiW, and they meet a very depressed Danny. (2)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me so! Favers and Followers are Great, but Reviewers are my Favorite! Review!**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson, Avatar the Last Airbender, TMNT, Danny Phantom, Deviantart, or Google. If I did, I would be a billionaire. I am not a billionaire.**


	10. Chapter 10: An Important Molucule

**Hey guys! Man! I haven't updated for a really long time. I have excuses for it, but I don't want to explain. Also, you might not hear from me for another two weeks or something. I'm on a trip right now, visiting family. So yeah, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Time for responses:**

 **Violet the Hero: Yeah, maybe. I don't know. I had an idea for setting it up when Aang goes to Fire Nation school, that way I can make them meet before Ford gets dragged away to the Azula. But I'm still not sure. I haven't seen Avatar for a really long time. I don't want to make Ford a really big player in the big scheme of things, like go all out and help the Avatar with defeating the Fire Lord and making it to the last episode or whatever. But maybe there's a specific episode you were thinking of...? Still open to ideas, people.**

 **TylarSphinx97: XD I can literally hear your sarcasm leaking from your review. You're like HAHAHAHAHAH I:( down to business now. Heheh. I get your last review now. Honestly? I totally forgot about the mortal thing. I have an excuse though: I was reading another fanfiction, and a mortal was stabbed by Percy's sword or whatever, and I was really getting tired of knocking everybody out, so I was like,** ** _How 'bout we mix things up and make it interesting? The readers will_** **love** ** _that._** **But as you can see, it totally backfired on me. When I saw this, I was like 0.0 and nearly tore my hair out for missing such an important detail. But! I came up with an excuse that will be revealed on a later date! It will be totally irrelevant to the story, but I'm to lazy to change anything that big.**

 **Potter Jackson22: Heheh. I'm really glad someone is actually liking my little jokes I drop in there. :)**

 **Neutrino 2000: Right you are! And I am making an excuse at this very moment!**

 **Chi-Chi's Poptart: Gaea? Are you talking about the Earth ropes?**

 **Matt: Yeah, I know. I had a moment of blankness. I have mentioned before, and I will mention again. I really like constructive criticism,** ** _but_** **, you get better results if you're more polite. :D Also, I'm coming up with an excuse for Soos, so don't worry! I can fix it! (Heheh, Wreck It Ralph reference.)**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality: Special thanks to you for being my first follower and realizing I really needed to update this. Glad you like it. Here's the chapter!**

 _This is bad._

Of course it's bad, you idiot! You're about to kill all your friends!

 _Really, really bad._

And of course for the last few moments of your life, you'll feel terribly guilty for killing the people closest to you. Again.

 _It just got worse._

Leo saw who Bill was planning to kill first: Mabel.

He was going to kill a little kid he didn't even know. With all her family watching.

For some reason, that just made it worse.

Bill sneered, "I TOLD YA' TO BACK OUT WHEN YOU COULD, PINE TREE. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY."

Dipper pulled against the tendrils, tears streaming down his eyes, "Don't touch her! Don't you dare touch her! L-leave her alone!" He was basically in hysterics now, to freaked out to think straight. He just kept screaming the same phrases at Bill.

Shooting Star was only half-conscious. There was a stream of blood running from her nose and her once colorful sweater was now covered in burn holes. She looked up with half-lidded eyes. She was crying.

She looked like that she would start fighting or kicking or screaming or _some_ thing. But she didn't.

She looked at her frantic brother instead, and she seemed to realize something. She was going to die.

And she accepted that.

She closed her eyes for a few moments but when she opened them, there was a new sparkle in them. She gave her brother a sort of smile and stared up into the swirling clouds above her, ready to take on the world.

A flash of hesitation and surprise coursed through Bill. But it only lasted for a second. Beo shook his head and muttered underneath his breath, "STUPID HUMANS."

Bill started to chant in Latin again, but Leo wasn't listening.

He needed to come up with a plan.

His friends were all tied up, and those who were gained enough consciousness to realize what was happening was struggling madly against their bounds. Fez was screaming rather foul things toward Bill, Dipper was crying, Percy seemed in a state of shock, Jason practically had a thunderstorm swirling around him, and Grey had her thinking face on.

But Leo wasn't paying attention. He knew there was no way that _they_ could get out of this.

It was up to him.

Leo's mind raced ferociously. He needed to do something. What did he have that could stop Bill?

It was hard to think with the pain all over his body. It was becoming more intense by the second.

The burning came through Leo once again. He screamed in agony and disappeared.

He was nobody. Nothing. He did not matter. He never existed. He was nothing.

Then in another burning sensation, he was back. He was Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And he _did_ exist.

For now, at least.

Bill was also doubled over, muttering curses.

But Leo paid no heed.

Leo hated the burning. It was worse than all the pain combined. But what he hated most was when he Flickered. That was worse than death. It was a terrible thing, to not exist…

 _"_ _F-focus, Valdez. Y-you exist r-r-right now. Y-you don't n-n-need to w-worry about it. F-focus on saving y-your friends."_

Bill had to start the chanting all over again because of the distraction. Leo gave a smug smile at the thought of annoying Bill.

Leo wondered why Bill doubled over after each Flicker. It's not like he minded pain. He loves pain. Bill told him so half a dozen times.

There was absolutely no reason for Bill to double over like that. It wasn't like him not existing hurt Bill somehow.

Unless…

A new fear settled in Leo's stomach.

 _Unless it does._

Bill finished chanting and gave a smug smile, "TIME'S UP."

Leo was unsure if he was talking to him or Mabel.

Bill took the knife and pressed it to Mabel's throat. He cut a small line across the jawline. Then another, then another. A small triangle was now on Mabel's cheek. He pressed the knife against Mabel's wind pipe.

"THIS IS YOUR BROTHER'S FAULT, YOU KNOW, SHOOTING STAR? HE WAS TOO CURIOUS. ALWAYS TOO CURIOUS. COULDN'T KEEP OUT OF THINGS THAT WEREN'T MEANT TO BE TOUCHED. HE COULDN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF NOT KNOWING. I GAVE HIM PLENTY OF CHANCES TO BACK OUT, SHOOTING STAR, AND HE DIDN'T TAKE IT. NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY."

Mabel blatantly ignored him, and kept staring into the red sky.

Leo, meanwhile, knew exactly what the needed to do.

And he didn't like it. Not one little bit.

Bill wasn't paying attention to Leo. Sacrificing was a very delicate process. Though he didn't act like it, Bill was actually very focused on what he was doing. One screw up and it would all be ruined.

Beo frowned, "FINE. IGNORE ME ALL YOU WANT, SHOOTING STAR. IT WON'T MAKE ME DISAPPEAR." He took away the knife and raised it, "TODAY, A SHOOTING STAR WILL FALL."

Leo mustered up his courage. It was now or never. _"No."_

Bill raised an eyebrow and talked out loud, "NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NO'? IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED SPARKS, YOU AREN'T EXACTLY THE ONE IN POSITION TO BE MAKING THE CALLS."

Everyone stopped their fighting for a moment and stared at Bill. For a lot of them, it was the first time they heard Bill talking to Leo.

 _"_ _I meant no as in no, Bill,"_ it was the first time in a long time that he didn't stutter.

"OH YEAH? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, SPARKS? YOU CAN HARDLY STAND ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET."

Leo gulped and licked his lips. This was the part that would decide his friends' fate. And his own fate, _"I know something, Bill."_

Now, it was Bill's turn to be nervous, "AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU KNOW SOMETHING? REALLY? THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT AGAINST ME? I KNOW EVERYTHING, KID. I _SEE_ EVERTHING. YOUR KNOWLEDGE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A SPECK COMPARED TO MINE. HECK, IT'S NOT EVEN A SPEC. IT'S A _MOLECULE_!"

 _"_ _W-well, this molecule knows something important, Bill. And that something is going to change everything."_

Bill clenched his teeth, " YOU WOULDN'T DARE. YOU WOULDN'T DARE GIVE YOURSELF UP TO THAT MISERABLE STATE. AT LEAST WITH ME, I GIVE YOU THE COURTESY OF _DYING_ PROPERLY. IF YOU DID THAT, IT WOULD BE THE MOST STUPIDEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE." Leo an eyebrow, _"Bill, I_ invented _stupid mistakes."_

And with that happy thought, Leo punched the grey wall. Pain seared up his arm, but he ignored it and punched again.

Bill doubled over and started flashing. One by one, the sacrifice spells began to undue themselves. The sky stopped swirling, the fire changed from blue to red, and pebbles rained from the sky.

Leo forced himself to stand on two feet. Shards of bone pressed against Leo's skin. His feet wanted to sprawl in any direction besides the direction they were supposed to be in the first place. He punched the wall over and over again. He rammed his dislocated shoulder against it, and his vision went fuzzy and he dropped to the floor. But even then he used his palms to smack the stone-like substance.

Bill convulsed and screamed in agony. This type of pain was _not_ hilarious. He fell to the ground screaming and twitching. White light broke from his skin at random.

Leo felt himself begin to weaken at an alarming rate. But he didn't fight it this time. He allowed it to come. Random body parts flashed in and out. Leo got up from the floor and punched the wall again. When he felt like quitting, he imagined the wall to be Bill's face. That helped.

His form Flickered. One moment, he existed. The next moment, he was a nobody. But he didn't care. He couldn't even remember why he didn't care. All he cared about was finding the most excruciating painful ways to 'kill' himself.

It was ironic if you thought about it, really.

Bruises and scrapes began appearing all over his body. His real body, not his Mental one. Bill was right. It hurt way more in reality than in his head.

His energy level was completely gone now. He couldn't even raise his head to see if his friends were alright. The final Flicker was coming. He could feel it.

Leo closed his eyes and gave a content sigh. Then he disappeared.

Leo Valdez. Hot stuff. Bad boy supreme. Commander of the Argo II. Repair boy.

That kid no longer existed.

That kid was gone.

 **Hahahahaha! I now officially topped all my cliffies! I bet you guys are thinking this will end up like Soos, and I'm not giving away spoilers or anything, but I wouldn't get my hopes up.**

 **I also posted another one-shot crossover of GF/HP. Dipper meeting a Boggart. If you're interested, check it out. It's okay-ish, in my opinion.**

 **So, not my greatest chapters, but it will do. Want to see the votes?**

 **1\. GF/DP: After having a very serious fight with a certain somebody, Dipper is transported to DP's dimension, where he is stuck for several years before finally meeting Danny. But Dipper's like, really untrusting and stuff. A LOT of hurt/comfort and angst. depressed!Dipper. (1)**

 **2\. GF/AvatarTLA: Ford is teleported to the Avatar's dimension, but because of his amazing abilities, he becomes very important to the Fire Nation. They force him to do stuff, and Aang finds him and tries to help him escape. I need to know which episodes of ATLA to base this in. Preferably when the Fire Nation is building many machines and Aang is somewhere near/in the fire nation. (2)**

 **3\. TMNT/GF: TMNT are captured by the GiW, and they meet a very depressed Danny. (2)**

 **I own nothing but this story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Minor Detail

**Hey guys! Sorry for that terrible cliffy, but you know, I enjoy torturing my readers. Also, I think I may have lost a few of my readers with that, and I suspect it will only go lower with this chapter. But I swear people, things will get more interesting next chapter. I swear, just stick with me fellas.**

 **Anywho, time for the thing.**

 **kk: Heh heh, I enjoyed your bleak moments of obliviousness in the first review. Also, if you want to know what all that gibberish was, just copy and paste it into the Google Translator. Also, super glad I couldn't hear your screams. I would probably be deaf right now. Just stick with me for the next chapter. I'm bringing in someone new that will spice things up.**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality: Ohmygosh I loved your review! I'm so glad you're enjoying this enough to, like, do a comment that big! PS. I like your username.**

 **TylarSphinx97: Don't worry. My excuse is passable... I think.**

 **BREANNa: Glad you like it! :D**

Annabeth stared in horror at the scene in front of her.

Beo convulsed in pain, arching his back and screaming in agony. Everything flashed, bright lights were shooting everywhere.

The fire around them flared and dimmed, changing into random colors. Colors she didn't even know was possible for a fire. The clouds were swirling harder and faster now, but every once in a while it would change directions.

The ground beneath them shook. Bill's throne tumbled. The stone covered in blood broke in half.

And Bill was in the center of all the chaos.

He jerked randomly, bruises and scars appeared all over his body. He was also bleeding very rapidly.

In a final lurch, Bill gave one last blood-curdling scream, and collapsed. A small wisp of yellow emitted from his mouth, and he was gone.

The rope bonds fell away from their wrists. And they sat in silence for just a few moments, staring. The once green clearing was now cracked, grey, dry, and barren. The sky no longer swirled, but still held its gloomy grey color. Everything seemed dull and desolate. The only colorful thing was the splash of color Leo gave. And that color wasn't exactly the most inviting color. But it was eye-catching.

A single spec of red. In a world of grey.

Annabeth was the first to get over her shock. She rushed toward Leo's broken body, and instantly analyzed the wounds. She found several broken bones and many severe blows. There appeared to be internal bleeding and his head was covered in so many bruises, she would be surprised if he _didn't_ have brain damage. " _Idiot_ ," she hissed. She looked around at her staring friends, just standing there. She threw up her arms, "Don't just stand there! We need to help him! Go get some clean water! Find out where those monsters put the nectar and ambrosia! Go get something to make a sling!"

They continued to stare. _Why are they just standing there?_

Annabeth checked his pulse. There was nothing. A minor detail. She'll worry about that later. Right now she needs to staunch the blood flow. She ripped up her shirt and covered up the worst wounds. The blood already started to leak though.

A small detail. She'll worry about the blood later. When Leo wakes up, he'll need to be able to move around.

She felt for broken bones. There were several. She ripped up more pieces of her shirt to hold the bones in place. She looked around for something stiff to use as a split. The closest things she found were some twigs.

Minor detail. Minor detail. The twigs will work fine.

She checked the pulse again. No pulse.

That was a minor detail. Minor detail. She started to rip off more pieces of her clothing.

Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Percy standing there. He was crying.

Minor detail.

"Good. You came. Listen, Percy, I need you to make bandages for Leo. Leo will need bandages. He's bleeding too much. We need to stanch the bleeding—"

"Annabeth."

"—Or else he will lose too much blood. Also, Leo needs to get to water. We need to clean the wounds before we put on bandages—"

"Annabeth…"

"—Or else he might get an infection. Infections can be more serious than you think. They can give you fevers and sicknesses and pains. And sometimes even death. We need to clean the infections or else Leo might—"

"ANNABETH!" Percy grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him directly in the eye, "Leo is dead!"

Annabeth looked directly into Percy's eyes, and started to tremble. Her lower lip quivered, her hands shook. She fell into Percy's arms, sobbing. Percy slowly rubbed her back, "Sh, sh. It's okay. Everything will be okay. We'll be alright. Bill's gone. We're okay. It wasn't your fault. We're fine. Everything's alright…"

The other Demigods only stared in shock. One by one, they dropped to their knees, wailing. Dipper was comforting his sister. He seemed to have an internal battle, "He didn't even know us… and he saved her… we didn't know him… we didn't even trust him… he saved us… he saved Mabel…"

Stanford and Stanley was ignoring the scene around them. They didn't want to face it yet. Instead, they took care of Soos. The two tried their best to clean the wound, "Okay, Soos, this is going to sting a little. Just hold still…" Soos winced as Ford poured some water on his leg.

Percy just kept patting Annabeth on the back, refusing to look at Leo's broken body. He remembered what Bill said, _"COMPARED TO WHAT SPARKS IS GOING THROUGH, THAT WAS A LOVE TAP! GET OVER IT!"_

Percy wondered what pain Leo was experiencing, but now he knew. He wasn't sure how it was possible, or why Bill didn't experience it too, but now he knew. Bill had tried to break Leo. But Leo, that idiotic, wild, stubborn Leo, just couldn't let that happen. And he paid for it.

Annabeth wiped her eyes and pushed Percy away, trying to recompose herself. "I'm alright now. We need to focus on other matters. Go find where those monsters put the nectar and ambrosia."

"Do you wanna' come?"

Annabeth took a rattling breath, "I need… I just need a few more moments."

Percy nodded in understanding, "O-okay." He walked off toward the woods, and Frank and Hazel followed him. Everyone else was taking care of everyone's wounds, still unwilling to face Leo.

Annabeth sunk to her knees and rested her head on Leo's chest.

Leo Valdez, was dead.

 **I know. Terrible cliffy. But don't worry. I'm bringing in someone new next chapter that will make things interesting again. Just bare with me.**

 **Votes:**

 **1\. GF/DP: After having a very serious fight with a certain somebody, Dipper is transported to DP's dimension, where he is stuck for several years before finally meeting Danny. But Dipper's like, really untrusting and stuff. A LOT of hurt/comfort and angst. depressed!Dipper. (1)**

 **2\. GF/AvatarTLA: Ford is teleported to the Avatar's dimension, but because of his amazing abilities, he becomes very important to the Fire Nation. They force him to do stuff, and Aang finds him and tries to help him escape. I need to know which episodes of ATLA to base this in. Preferably when the Fire Nation is building many machines and Aang is somewhere near/in the fire nation. (2)**

 **3\. TMNT/GF: TMNT are captured by the GiW, and they meet a very depressed Danny. (2)**

 **Alright guys. Leave a review and stuff! Don't own anything but this story idea! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Not your everyday decisions

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry for the last chapter thing. I'm trying to fix. And since I wrote the ANs three times tonight, I'm going to be quick.**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality: Glad you're liking it! It's okay to do fanart for any of my stuff and I'll appreciate it if you can send me a link if/when you post it. No, I don't watch DW (sadly) but I like reading fanfictions and crossovers for it. I'm glad I gave you pointers and I'm always happy to give out ideas and advice.**

 **Matt: Awww, you do like this story! *Blushes* XD Heh heh. Hope this chapter eases the suspense from last week.**

 **Neutrino 2000: Sorry for now answering your last review. I didn't see it for whatever reason. And I know I posted the same chapter twice but it wasn't my fault this time. It was a glitch. I specifically remember reading everything through and submitting it. Sorry 'bout that. Trying to fix it.**

 **Kk: Heh heh. Glad you're liking it so far. And it's quite easy to get an account (unless you're not allowed to or something.)**

 **Kay, sorry for the briskness of the responses, but I wrote them three times tonight and I'm all worn out. Here's your story:**

Leo Valdez was _not_ dead.

Which was wrong. All wrong. Leo knew what was going to happen to him. He should be nothing. I a realm so vast it should be incomprehensible ( _Blame Bill for his vocabulary_ ).

Well, not that he was complaining, of course. But he should be, in the plainest sense, _dead_. Nothing. Nobody. Floating forever in internal nothingness.

But he wasn't even in the said _place_.

"Hello, Leo Valdez."

Leo turned around, and saw Hecate sitting at a table. In a blink of an eye, tea appeared in front of her. "Have a seat. Do you want some tea?"

Leo didn't sit down, "What the Hades is going on?"

"Please, sit down, Leo. I'm sure you're very confused, but I assure you that if you just _sit down_ , I'll explain your options."

"Options?"

A cold light flashed through Hecate's eyes, " _Sit_."

Leo sat down. Absent mindedly, he worried about getting blood on the rug. But when he looked down, he saw that he was completely clean. Tea appeared in his hands. "Wh-what's going on? Why are you here? Shouldn't I be dead?"

"I am giving you options, Leo Valdez."

"Wh-what sort of options?"

"The way I see it, you have three options."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Again, what options are we talking about?"

"I'm giving you a choice."

Leo started to get annoyed, "What's this freaking choice you keep talking about!?"

"A choice to live, or to die."

Leo gulped, "Oh, _that_ choice."

Hecate nodded grimly, "The realm Bill sent you to, Leo, is _my_ realm. I control it. It's quite a nice place, actually, so long you aren't a mortal. So I'm letting you have the choice of coming back to life, or going to the Underworld."

"Life, please."

"Now hold on," Hecate said with a smile, "You haven't heard my third option."

"What's that?"

"Stay in my realm with me."

"Again, I think I'll go with _life_."

Hecate shook her head, "Valdez, you must hear your options thoroughly. Remember the last time you didn't study a deal completely?"

Leo nodded and bit his lip, "Y-yeah, I do."

"Then don't be so hasty. If you stay with me, you'll be forever safe. Away from war and quests and Gaea and Bill. You will have no nightmares, no worries, and no matter what happens _there_ , you'll be fine here. I'll bring you to a state where you may comprehend what's around you. Though you will not be fully happy, as you will still experience normal emotions. But you will be content for the most part. Depressed, sometimes, maybe, but content."

"Err, yep! Eternal depression is _totally_ my style!" Leo said sarcastically.

Hecate narrowed her eyes, "You will not be eternally depressed, Leo Valdez. There are other beings there as well. You will make good friends and have a great sub-afterlife. But you will not be truly _happy_ , as you would be in the Underworld."

"What?"

"You have fought bravely, Leo Valdez. Sacrificed yourself to save others. You will be rewarded greatly in the afterlife. You can see your family and ancestors. They would be very happy to see you."

Leo's heart did a double flip. He would be able to see his Mom again!

"But…" Leo's heart sank, "Your happiness would be short lived, as Gaea plans to destroy the world and everything under the gods' rule. And that includes the underworld. You and everyone you hold dear shall be sent to Tartarus. But it would be the happiest last few months of your life."

"B-but… my f-friends will stop Gaea!"

Hecate shook her head, "The quest will fail without you, Leo Valdez. Perhaps if you didn't die so early, they could get by. But if you were to leave right now… your friends are doomed."

Leo bit his lower lip. _Him? Important?_ It's not every day you hear that about yourself. Especially if you're Leo Valdez. "So… what's big deal if I choose life?"

"The 'big deal', Leo, is that your life will be very… difficult, from this moment on."

"Example please?"

"You will be hurt both mentally and physically for the rest of your life, scarred forever by your experience with Bill."

"Oh, that's… nice."

"In fact, your wounds are so severe, that you would just die the first moment you set foot in the normal world."

"That is a problem."

"But I will make sure this does not happen. I'm no Apollo… but I can make sure you do not die instantly. But it will still be severely painful."

"Oh, goodie."

"And on top of all of that, you still have the stress of being on a quest. And if you were to fail, you would be sent straight to Tartarus."

"O-oh…"

"Do you need help deciding?"

"Wh-what? I… no, no. I think I'm fine."

She nodded, "Very well then. Try doing pros and cons. That always helps me with my decisions."

"Like when you joined Kronos?"

"Exactly."

Leo rolled his eyes, "We can see how well _that_ worked out for you," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Umm, yeah, I'll try the pro and con thing."

Leo started to pace, "So, for the underworld, I get to see Mom again."

Hecate nodded, "A definite pro."

"But, you know, we'll all be sent to Tartarus, condemned to eternal suffering, and I would have caused the end of the world."

"An unfortunate con."

"Yeah, real bummer." Despite his appearing cool and collected on the outside (of course, McShizzle Man was _always_ cool and collected) he was really having a hard time with this. The answer should be obvious: save the world or die. Simple, right?

Wrong.

He really wanted to see his mom again. Like, _really bad_. And, if he was honest with himself, did he really like his life all that much? Multiple times, he seriously considered giving up. And he once almost _did_ do it, if it wasn't for Jason. He stopped him at the very last possible second.

And now, he went through life. He died the proper way. Now he could see his mom again.

But there was that whole Tartarus and end of the world thing. He didn't want to see his friends go through that because of him. He didn't want his mom to go to Tartarus. He didn't want the whole world to suffer for his selfishness.

Leo shook those thoughts off, "Moving on."

"So, in your realm, I'll be…" he looked at Hecate for support.

"You'll be brought to a state of comprehension allowing you to understand what is around you. You will never feel worry, stress, pain, hurt, betrayal, and you will make many friends."

"That's… good."

"But you will eventually feel sadness, regret, and guilt for those you left behind, but not so much it is crippling. You will never be totally content or happy, but you will be comfortable enough. Your feelings will be neutral, most of the time."

"That was a mix of pros and cons."

"Two pros, one con."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

It sounded like he would be okay, but after living for, like… _ever_ , he would start to feel useless and depressed. And he'll probably be a jerk to. _Must be what the gods feel like all the time._

But at the same time, he would never have to worry again. His life on Earth would not matter to him. Everything will be perfect, and all the guilt will be put into perspective. Kinda' like…

His heart clenched.

 _Kinda' like Bill._

Leo sometimes felt Bill's emotions, and he saw so many things, life was put into perspective. If Bill felt any guilt, that's how he dealt with it. Honestly, life on Earth was no more than the smallest piece of the puzzle in the entire universe. Everything they do only delays their destruction to another date. Save a life today? They'll die later. Compared to eternity, life was no more than a blink in the eye for a forever-living demon.

Leo would probably become somewhat like Bill. No longer caring if one world survives or not. Millions of planets die every day, but there's always more to replace them. Leo had seen it with his very own ghost eyes. Everything they did didn't matter. Their lives didn't matter. They die, but then they have eternity of the afterlife. Go to Tartarus? Tartarus will die. After that? Well, Leo didn't really know, but he knew you can't destroy or create matter. They would probably just go somewhere else. _Become_ something else. Life didn't matter.

Leo shook his head. The point is, he wouldn't _care_ anymore.

And that scared him. It scared him really bad.

"No thank you. Erm, thanks for the offer and stuff, but everlasting life is seriously not my style."

Hecate nodded, "You were smarter than me, Leo Valdez." Before he had time to ponder this, she moved on, "That leaves you with the last choice: life."

Leo nodded, "Yeah."

From what Hecate said, his experience would leave him… scarred. But by how much? Would he need to lose a limb? Would he become insane? Unstable? Would he never be able to build again?

The thought terrified him, never being able to build again. It was the only thing he was useful for. If he couldn't build, will everyone leave him behind? What if he couldn't fight anymore? Or had panic attacks? He would become dead weight to everybody. Maybe even make a mistake that would cost everybody their lives.

"How… err… _disabled_ would I be?"

"Disabled?"

"If I came back to life, how damaged would I be?"

Hecate sighed, "That is something you will need to find out for yourself."

Leo bit his lip, "Oh."

So life may or may not be a nightmare. But if he didn't go, the quest would end. Like, what was it that _he_ did that was so important? What did he do that kept the quest moving? Maybe the ship was damaged or something. Yeah, that's probably it. They can't leave Gravity Falls with a damaged ship.

He bit his lip again. Of course, at least with life, he still has the chance of seeing his mother again. Life is a two-way street. He could back out of it if it became too painful.

Yeah, the crew wouldn't miss him anyway. He was the least important of the Seven. He'll return, but if he left, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Life was the best option. The probability of _any_ of them surviving long enough to defeat Gaea was very low. It wasn't like they had _that_ much time left anyway.

Leo nodded, having made his decision, "Yeah, I think I'll choose life."

Hecate nodded, "Good, good. You are very wise, Leo Valdez. Just sign this." She handed him a clipboard and a pen. On the top, it read _Life Insurance: Insuring you live another day!_ Leo gave Hecate a _seriously?_ look and picked up the pen to sign. But before he did, he had to ask a question that was really bugging him.

"Look, I'm not complaining or anything, but, aren't the gods, like, not supposed to be involved with quests?"

Hecate sighed, "Yes, that is true. But the Fates have already woven your path, Leo Valdez, and Bill was not supposed to be in it. You were supposed to blow right past Gravity Falls, not giving it a second glance, but Gaea cheated. She went against the ancient rules. And Bill happily rebelled with her. They changed your course, Leo. And the Fates are doing their best to fix it. You were not supposed to die yet, and—"

"Yet?"

"—you weren't supposed to stop, either. The Fates, though he denies it, have a higher authority that Zeus. Not officially, but more mentally. They allowed us to try and fix it. I'm giving you the option of escaping my realm, Apollo gave me a small tidbit of his powers to help heal you, and Hermes will try his best to speed up your traveling so get to the place where you _would've_ been if Bill hadn't stopped you."

Leo was amazed at the amount of gods chipping in to help out. Usually, they're too lazy to do anything other than hand out suicidal quests and watch for entertainment. But now, _three_ gods were helping out, and not to mention a few powerful senior citizens with yarn balls.

Leo was a little hurt that his dad wasn't helping out, but he supposed that fixing the ship was a little _too_ much.

"Do you have any more questions, Leo Valdez?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. That's it. Th-thank you." He hadn't realized he was silently staring out into space.

Before he signed, he took one last sip of tea. Leo had a feeling it would be the last time for a long time where he could sit happily in peace. After scanning over the paper real quick (you can never be too careful with deals nowadays) he signed it. His form started to fade away.

"Goodbye, Leo Valdez. And be prepared when you wake up. It's going to be quite a shocker."

Leo shrugged, "Nothing that the McShizzle Man can't handle."

Before he fully disappeared, he whispered, "I'll see you someday, _mama_. Just not today."

Then he disappeared.

That day Leo earned a new nickname: The Boy Who Lived. Yeah, that's right. I just stole Harry Potter's name. Deal with it.

 **Now this is the part where I ramble but I'm tired and I'm not going to post the votes for this chapter. I'll do it next time but not tonight. I hope you like Leo's character okay, and if you didn't tell me. Alright, need to go downstairs and eat dinner bye.**

 **Don't own Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter. I only own this story and the ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13: One word: Ouch

**Hey! Since it's the last episode of Gravity Falls today *sob* I decided to post a chapter! Answer time!**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality: Thanks!**

 **NotBibleCannon: I must say, your question confused me at first and I had to reread my story to understand it. But now I'm scared to answer XD. Well, let's give it our best shot then: Gaea did not need to accept she was outwitted for Bill's plan to succeed. She just needed to be outwitted, period. Once Bill takes his physical form, we can see he is exceedingly powerful. He could even destroy Time Baby! And, honestly, Gaea was easy-ish to beat. The main problem was just not getting sucked into the ground. And, if you didn't notice, nearly half of Bill's guys could fly. They just needed to get Gaea off the ground and explode her. And as for Nyx, Tartarus, Erebos, and Ouranos, they showed no want of world domination for themselves. Once Bill takes over the world, the Western Civilization would crumble. He just wouldn't destroy the world, he would completely warp it. Turn it into a place where "Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme." He's just not taking over the world, he's changing it's very fibers of existence. He's turning it into his own dimension. He's warping it into something entirely new. So, what happens when the Western Civilization no longer exists? When it's warped into something entirely beyond our understanding? The gods die out. Tartarus fades. Nyx dies. Everything crumbles. Even the Giants would be to weak to defend themselves. "But wait," you're saying, "Gaea would have done the same exact thing. She would have destroyed Western Civilization." And here's where I say, "There's an excuse for that too!" So, when Gaea destroys the Earth, everything will die. But she won't 'warp' it. It will still be the same old Earth. Memories and magic would linger. The Giants and Nyx and stuff existed before the humans did anything. They would survive the same way they did before humans populated the Earth. But the gods would die. Their existence leans completely on the mortals. Hades would 'die'. Zeus would 'die'. Everyone would 'die'. Gaea will destroy the gods, just like she originally planned. But she wouldn't destroy the fibers of existence, like Bill. So! I hope I answered your question! If you have any others, please ask me. Even if it's questions about the question I just answered. But I think I did everything okay.**

 **Potter Jackson22: It's not done yet! :)**

 **Kk: Yeah. That was by far my most deepest and darkest chapter (I'm hoping nobody takes it too seriously though and gets depressed or whatever). And yussss! The last Gravity Falls episode! *Sniff* I'm so sad but so excited! But, I mean, how could they end it now? They should at least go a few more episodes, in my opinion. I'm way excited though. I want to see chained Ford and apocalypse McGuckit and llama Pacifica. And no, I haven't read the Lunar series. But believe it or not, I got it for Christmas. Is it really good? I should probably read it.**

 **Special shout out to Nanane for being my second follower!**

 **51 REVIEWS GUYS OH MY GOSH! I just want to say thank you guys for getting me this far. My story is finally coming to an end and I just want to say a quick thank you to you people. It's really the reviewers who keeps my story going. And if it wasn't for you guys, this story would have died a way long time ago. So, I just want to say, thanks everyone! :)**

Annabeth looked down at Leo's body. Percy was back. They found the nectar and ambrosia. She needed to pull herself together. She was about to get up when she saw Leo's finger twitch. She wiped her eyes, her voice wavering, "L-L-Leo?"

Leo's eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan, "H-hey, Wise Girl."

"Leo!" she fell on top of him, squeezing him tightly.

"An-Annabeth… broken ribs… can't… breath."

"Oh, sorry." She got off him, and Leo gasped for breath. The commotion caught the others' attention.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"Leo's alive!"

"Leo…?"

All the demigods rushed over to see if it was true. Leo gave them a weak smile, "H-hey, guys."

Piper and Hazel were the first to react. They both hugged him, but then Piper punched him on the shoulder, "Leo Valdez! You idiot! If you ever do that again—" she only shook her head and hugged him again, "I missed you so much."

Leo winced and nodded, "Yeah, I missed you for the last s-sixty seconds too."

Leo looked over to the guys, who were reacting less dramatic. Except for Frank. He was crying. Percy and Jason gave him a smile and a nod and Leo nodded back.

Annabeth grabbed his shoulders, "H-how are you alive?"

Leo shook his head, "I'd love to answer th-that question for you, Wise Girl, but I n-need to p-pass out for a m-m-moment." And then Leo passed out.

They went to work immediately. The demigods now moved with newfound confidence and speed. After taking care of the most serious wounds, they all agreed it would be best if they went back to the Shack. Mister Pines ran ahead of everybody and stole—err, borrowed, Manly Dan's truck. They loaded Wendy, Mabel, Soos, Dipper, and Leo in the back. Dipper was the least wounded out of the five, so he volunteered to take care of them. Stanley and Percy wanted to help, but there simply wasn't any room.

So everyone else crammed into the front. Jason and Frank volunteered to fly back to make more room, but one look at their tired eyes and it was clear that wasn't even an option.

Stan drove as fast as he could to the Shack. Frank suggested the hospital, but they agreed it would be last resort. There would be too many questions (why Stanley had a twin, Jason going missing when he was a toddler, how'd they got hurt, Percy going missing for several months, most of them supposed to be dead, etc., etc.).

As soon as they came back, they took care of the wounds they were unable to care for while they were in the woods.

Mabel's sweater was actually what saved her. It was so thick it protected her from the worst burns. The worst she got was second-degree. She had a few minor bruises, but Bill was mostly focused on burning her rather than punching her. The cut on her cheek was not too deep. Annabeth suspected there would be a very faint scar lingering there for the next few years. But that was worst-case scenario.

Dipper was complete the complete opposite of Mabel. Bill seemed more intent on hitting him than burning him. He had a few minor burns, one or two second degree, but the worst was the bruising. But Dipper shrugged it off and said he was fine. They gave him some ice packs and ointment for his burns.

Wendy was practically parched. She had third degree, first degree, and everything in between. Stan (who said he had experience with burns before) was assigned to her, while Dipper watched nervously with his sister.

Nobody was quite sure what to do with Soos. The man-child shouldn't have been stabbed in the first place. Jason decided to risk it and give him nectar and ambrosia, reasoning he was going to die without it anyway. When Soos didn't shrivel up and burn in a great ball of fire, they gave him more. Soon, the wound was nearly healed over. Hazel said it was a miracle that the sword didn't hit any vital parts (or bones, for that matter).

But the one wounded most was Leo. True, the worst wounds (internal bleeding, major blows to the head, punctured lungs, etc., etc.,) seemed to have magically disappeared, but he still had it worse than all of them. They gave him at least 40% of their nectar and ambrosia reserves. Piper wanted to give him more, but Annabeth said that any more might make him spontaneously explode.

Everyone feared he might need a doctor. Everybody else was actually healing really fast, but Leo seemed to have made no progress. They didn't know what to do. Leo was still unconscious, and they agreed to give him a few more days.

Everyone eventually fell to a restless sleep, and in the morning, they made pancakes (the twins made sure to keep Stanley far away from the pan, saying they didn't want any Stancakes).

Everyone was enjoying themselves, eating blueberry pancakes with whipped cream, when a figure came stumbling into the room on crutches. Everyone stopped eating and stared. The tired eyes stared back. Eventually, he spoke, "Save any pancakes for me?"

"LEO! You're back!" Piper cried and rushed over to give him a hug. But at the last second she seemed to realize it might not be a good idea and settled for a gentle pat on the back. The other's rushed forward and gave him light hugs and handshakes.

Annabeth shook her head, "Leo, you shouldn't be walking. You're too weak."

Leo shook his head, "You're never too weak to eat pancakes, man."

"But—"

"Annabeth," Percy placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "let's just eat happily right now, okay? He needs this."

Annabeth bit her lip and sighed, "Fine. But from now on, you're eating your meals in bed."

Leo smiled and hobbled over to the chair, "Sure, if I get a personal maid and bell." He slowly put the crutches down lowered himself onto the seat. Annabeth could see the muscles straining underneath his arms. Leo then slipped and fell to the ground, groaning.

"Leo!" Jason cried. He rushed over and tried to pick him up, but Leo waved Jason off.

"I'm f-f-fine."

"But you just—"

"I said I'm fine!" Leo snapped. Jason was shocked by the sudden outburst, but backed away. Leo grumbled beneath his breath, _"Can't even s-sit in a freaking_ chair _."_

He pulled himself up and sat down, wincing. Annabeth winced too. One of his arms was in a sling, and the other one was just relocated yesterday. It must've hurt to do all of that.

Everyone stared at Leo, almost like they were afraid he'll fall out of his chair any second. Leo grew uncomfortable with the stares, "Wh-what? Is my face really th-that ugly?" he joked.

Everyone was snapped out of their stupor and went back to eating. Mister Pines tried to break the awkwardness with funny stories and corny jokes. It worked. Soon everyone was laughing and telling their own stories. But the air had a tense feel to it. Like a dark cloud was looming over the table or something. Leo acted like nothing was wrong. He joked like his old self, and the Pines family soon saw why the Seven liked him so much. But every smile was forced. His laughs were off. His usual idiotic grin didn't quite reach his eyes. And everyone could tell. But nobody said a thing.

Eventually, all the pancakes were gone, and they had to return to reality. Disappointment was visible in his Leo's eyes when Piper led him back to his room. But he just rolled his eyes and snickered, "Yes, Nurse Piper." Jason helped him walk back only this time, Leo didn't complain.

 **My story is coming to an end. My guess is that it will be finished in the next 3-4 chapters. Just a quick warning, the next chapter is going to be super sappy and cheesy, so when you complain in the reviews, just remember: I tried to warn ya'.**

 **And I'm not going to put up the votes. I've decided on my story. Writing a few chapters right now actually. No guarantees, but I think it's going to work out.**

 **And who's excited for Weirdmageddon? I am! I am! So go get your mutton, mutton, mutton. Munch munch! Munch munch! So march march march around the daises. Don't forget the baby!**

 **Enjoy the crappy lyrics guys! More reviews=more updates. Bye!**

 **Still don't own anything.**


	14. Chapter 14: Old and New Wounds

**Hi! Long time no see, guys! Don't worry, if I made it** ** _this_** **far, I'm defiantly not giving up at the last minute. No matter how horrible the ending chapters get.**

 **So, yeah. I hate writing endings. Why? Because their hard. Sometimes, I can get them** ** _just_** **right, and it feels wonderful. But long stories like these? Nope.**

 **The reason these last chapters get so crappy is because I need to do 'character development'. And I usually do that pretty straight forward. So, yeah. It get's cheesey.**

 **Time for answers.**

 **Neutrino 2000: And now it's over. :(**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality: Well, turns out two people** ** _technically_** **died. Bill died sorta'. I think he's in the state Greek gods are when they 'die'. And Grunkle Stan burned mentally by fire. And I like your idea for Mabel as a therapist. Though, unfortunately, I was unable to phone Doctor Mabel for this chapter. DX**

 **ImTheHalf-Blood: *Chuckles Evilly* I will use your tears of sorrow to water my garden of pain. XD But seriously, you have no idea how happy it makes me to get reviews like yours. It shows that people are actually getting invested into this story.**

 **NotBibleCANON: I see your reasoning. Though I think that it's a matter of** ** _if_** **Gaea shows herself, it's just how fast they could defeat her. Gaea needs to show no matter what. It's a pride thing. And, even if she knows she will lose, she needs to at least try. It's a pride thing. And as soon as they defeat Gaea, the Warping will begin. And it's not like the other gods will come and help Gaea. They're arrogant and stubborn, and take** ** _way_** **to long to make decisions. As soon as the warping starts, the gods and other things would have lost a good portion of their power. I mean, take Time Baby. Bill destroyed time itself (in Gravity Falls) so Time Baby was severely weakened when he entered. So Bill easily destroyed him and the guards because Gravity Falls by itself gave Bill his strength. He became like a Greek or Roman god, per say. His realm fed him energy. Now let's imagine if his realm was the entire world! (Besides, I don't know half of the people you listed. I'm not stretching** ** _that_** **far yet. Let's keep things around Percy Jackson, please XD.) And as for 'what now' (slight spoilers ahead) everything will go as planned. The Fates are trying to smooth everything out. Gaea will return to her original plans, and this story happens at the time Road Trip was supposed to. Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future will still happen. As will the quest (if Leo survives). And as for Leo having Bill's powers, we get into that in the next chapter. (PS I love your reviews btw you give me a lot of input on my story and though your questions overwhelm me at first and stretches my imagination to the very limits, I always have fun answering them in the end. So thanks for all your input so far). :)**

 **Kk: The last Gravity Falls was awesome! I loved nearly everything about it! Of course, there were a few things I wish they left out, and some parts were a little cheesey, but you tend to mess up when you put that much action into an hour. And I heard that they might, maybe continue. It's not canon, but when you reverse Bill's words while he chanted jibberish, he said "A-X-O-L-O-T-L! MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN! I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWERS THAT I MAY RETURN!" then it shows Bill's statue, and near the seat Dipper and Mabel were sitting was written in code: Beware of the one-eyed statue in the woods (or something like that). Alex left a lot of opportunity for a sequel. It's not canon, but here's me hoping! *Squeal!* And also, believe it or not, you actually got me interested in the Lunar Series. I just need to sit down and read it. (And my mom bought me the entire series for Christmas XD).**

 **Kindstar: Bill: GREY IS THE COLOR OF GLOOM AND CLOUDS AND LONELINESS. RED IS THE COLOR OF BLOOD AND HUMAN SUFFERING. BLACK IS DEPRESSION AND ISOLATION. BUT IF THERE WAS** ** _EVER_** **AN EVIL COLOR, KINDSTAR, IT WAS THE COLOR OF** ** _YELLOW_** ** _!_**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, guys.**

Leo was once again alone in his bed, and he surveyed his wounds. His left arm was broken and his right leg was in a cast. A few of his ribs were cracked and his left hand was practically in pieces. Most of his fingers in his right hand looked like giant, wrapped-up, white corn dogs from Bill biting them (and breaking them). He was practically a Mummy-Leo. He groaned and rubbed his face.

So far, no serious life-long damage was known yet, though he did stutter sometimes and his right pinky involuntary twitches. Also, everything hurts like Hades. When he woke up, he knew what Hecate was talking about. 'Quite a shocker' was an understatement. All the pain came flooding back to him at once. It took all he had to not pass out and actually wake up. And even then he only lasted for a few moments.

Leo hated himself right now. He was basically useless. Couldn't even sit in the danged chair without collapsing. Everyone treated him like some glass contraption that would spontaneously combust at any given moment. And he also saw the way the Pines family jump when he spoke to them. They were afraid.

Not that Leo blamed them, of course. He would be afraid of himself if he saw him try and kill his family. Well, he kinda' did… but to be fair, he was also distracted with gut-wrenching pain at the time. The Seven didn't flinch, though. They knew him before everything. They knew him before Bill. Before Beo. The Pine's family first impression was the Bill-Leo. They only knew the Leo-Leo for a couple of days. First impressions are everything, and he tried to kill everyone. _Heh heh, sounds like something that would be on a movie._

But it wasn't a movie. It was real life. And as much as it seemed impossible, here it was. How lucky Leo was to experience this opportunity.

The door knocked, interrupting Leo from his depressing thoughts. He sighed and yelled softly, "Come in!"

The door opened, and there he saw Dipper. Leo relaxed, "Oh, hey Dipstick. Whatcha' doin' in here? Nurse Piper isn't going to be very happy with you. I'm apparently a new disease called 'Mummy Leo'. It's very contagious."

Dipper ignored the pathetic joke and pulled up a chair next to Leo's bed, "How are you doing Leo?"

"How does it look like I'm doing?"

Dipper looked at Leo up and down. He forced a smile, "Fantastic?"

"Liar."

Dipper shrugged and leaned back.

"So what are you doing in here, kid? And all alone, too?"

Usually, people came and visited him in groups. Unless it was the Seven. They came and went as often as Leo breathes. So basically, all the time. But the Mystery Gang (Dipper hated that name) usually came in pairs, feeling awkward spending one on one time with him. Except Mabel. Mabel could socialize with a tree and somehow find a way to make it un-awkward.

Dipper heaved a great sigh, "Look, I need to talk to you about something."

 _Uh oh, this ain't good._ "Wh-what is this 'something' you're talking about? If it's that thing with your TV, I swear I didn't do it. And if I did, it wasn't my fault. It was that stupid goat who ate my hypothetically-speaking supplies."

Dipper blinked, "What? No. I didn't even know about that."

"Hmm. R-really? Well, that's okay then. Because it never happened and it was all hypothetical."

Dipper shook his head, "Look, I came to thank you."

"Thank me for what? The TV?"

"No, what you did for Mabel."

Leo furrowed his brows, "What event are we talking about here?"

"When you saved her from Bill."

Leo suddenly remembered. Mabel was the first one who was going to be killed. And Leo stopped it. It was important at the time, but after everything, he kind of forgot about it.

"Yeah. D-don't mention it k-kid."

Dipper shook his head again, "No, I mean, I really want to thank you." Dipper closed his eyes and sighed, "I… I've been having trouble trusting people lately. And when your friends walked in, I had my doubts."

Leo shrugged, "That's usual. You helped them, and that's what matters."

Dipper shook his head in disagreement, "No, it wasn't like that. I thought of it as a mutual understanding. As far as I was concerned, it was every man for himself. If I needed to back out and leave, even if you guys were in mortal danger, I would have. And I expected for you guys to do the same. I thought we were just sticking with each other until we filled our own interests. If the right opportunity arouse, I would have left you guys in the dust without looking back. And I fully expected you to do the same. I couldn't imagine why you would ever trust us or stick around with us if we served no purpose. We just met, after all."

"But, when we were fighting, they didn't just fight for themselves, they fought for us. They had our backs, and it was almost as if the thought of leaving us in danger wasn't even an option for them. They took many blows for us, and slowly, I found myself doing the same."

"B-but, when you—err, Bill, sorry, was about to kill Mabel, I thought for sure she was dead. I thought that she was going to die right then and there. And I was powerless to stop it. It was… it was the m-most scariest mom-moment of my l-life." Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and took a rattling breath. After he recomposed himself, he continued, "I didn't know what to do. I didn't know much, but I did know whatever condition you were in, you were in no condition to fight Bill's influence. And if you could, why would you waste all that energy to save a girl you didn't even know? A girl you didn't trust?"

"And then it happened. You stood up to Bill. You stopped him from killing Mabel. But in the process, you killed yourself. You killed yourself to save Mabel, a girl you didn't even know. A girl you never met. A-and, for me, that amount of selflessness is… unimaginable. If I were in your place, and you were in hers, I'm not sure if I would have been willing to do something like that. And… ever since then, even if it had been only a few days, I felt… different. I'm more trusting and helpful toward strangers. I'm less suspicious and… in other words… more selfless. And I want to say thank you. You could have saved one of your friends. You could have waited until the very last minute to stop Bill… but you didn't. You saved Mabel. And you taught me how to be more thoughtful. And I just want to say thank you for that. Thank you for showing me how to trust." Dipper stared into Leo's eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Leo was silent for a few moments, but then shook his head, "I'm not the guy you think I am."

"Sure you are."

"No, I'm not." Leo saw Dipper's troubled expression and sighed, "I'm no where near a hero, kid. If you look up to me, I'll just let you down. I'm selfish. A screw-up. Dead weight. Useless. I'll just let you down like I do to everybody else." Leo was shocked at his own words. He had never been this open to anybody before.

Dipper was shocked too. At the change of attitude and the way Leo portrayed himself. Leo was like, the best kid ever. Funny, cool, relaxed. Everybody liked him, and everybody could see that. The only one who couldn't see that was him. Dipper didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that? Dipper walked into this conversation completely confident, but now he was at a loss for words.

Leo saw the kid's puzzled expression and forced a smile, "Just forget about it, okay? Nurse Pipes will be very angry if she sees you in here. And even I, the commander of the Argo II, will not interfere with a young woman's wrath. You'll be on your own if she sees you."

Dipper saw the opportunity Leo was giving him. A chance to back out of the awkward situation. And Dipper took it. He slowly got to his feet and shuffled to the door. But before he left, he looked back, "You may not believe in yourself, Leo. You might find yourself unimportant. But I can assure you with utmost certainty that everyone here _does_ believe in you. And they care about you very deeply. They were lost when you died, Leo. I don't think they could ever lose you again." And with that Dipper left, closing the door softly behind him.

Leo sat in shocked silence. Did Dipper really mean what he said? He seemed sincere. Though it wasn't much, it impacted Leo much more than he thought it would. If everyone actually cared about him… saw him as important…

Leo shook his head and chuckled. _Yeah, right._

But even if it was all a lie, he would always remember those words. No one ever said something _that_ nice to him since his Mom died. Ever since then, it was all fear, distrust, half-truths, fake, and uncertainty. In that specific order. This kid probably just didn't know what he was talking about.

Then why was Leo smiling so much?

He shook his head again and lay down, ready for a terrible night's rest. But before he finally closed his eyes, he looked at the door and smiled.

"Thanks kid."

 **So! How did you guys like it? Was it too cheesey? Was it okay-ish enough? Or was it absolutely terrible? Feedback is appreciated.**

 **And I** ** _tried_** **to get everyone in character. I really did. But again, sad Leo and sentimental Dipper is really hard to write for. And sorry for the long wait guys. I had to rewrite this chapter** ** _so_** **many times. And I also had a writing explosion, cause I figured that if I was almost done with Beo, then I can write some other stuff, right? Then Weirdmaggedon happened. My computer sorta' exploded. I may or may not post those stories. I most of them are unfinished or really crappy oneshots. But it is always a possibility. There** ** _are_** **one or two that are looking really promising.**

 **Anyways, will you guys be super-duper mad if I didn't do GF/ATLA? Don't worry! I already got like, two chapters going. But it's** ** _just_** **a possibility. I'm torn between three fanfictions right now: GF/HP, GF/ATLA, and DP/TT (I've never watched TT or DP, but I've been interested in their fanfictions lately.) I've just been jumping between the three, testing the waters. GF and ATLA are still a very high possibility, but there's still that teeny, weeny chance.**

 **So! Please review guys! Reviews make me happy. And if the author is happy,** ** _you're_** **happy.**

 **Don't own Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson, or any of the books and/or TV and/or movies I've listed above.**


	15. Im gone but that doesnt mean Im not here

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Or at least, it feels like a long time. Hm. Oh well. Review time!**

 **Neutrino 2000: That's good to hear. :)**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality: I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter.**

 **kk: I started the Lunar Series, and it. Is. AMAZING. I'm already on book 2! I totally called Cinder being... well... you know who. And I probably would have thought my own story would be silly too. XD (PS I think you'll really like this chapter).**

 **NotBibleCANON: You misunderstood me. The gods only strength would be coming from the humans' belief and not their elements, 'cause their elements would have changed, resulting: a weak god. He doesn't need to get rid of water, he just needed to change it to the state of his reality. As we see in Weirdmageddon, Bill's weirdness washes over the world with no resistance (besides unicorn hair). I don't know the science behind that, it's just a fact in the show that cannot be changed. Once his weirdness is past the barrier of Gravity Falls, it's unstoppable. It just happens. And that will change the gods' source of power, rendering the elements useless. Bill will have power over time, space, and matter itself. The gods will put up a fight, yes. But remember: Bill has his own minions too. But, of course, maybe you're right. Maybe the gods will stop Bill before he takes full domination. But that doesn't mean he won't do a great deal of damage first. He'll probably kill millions (including the Pines family), unmask thousands of entities to normal mortals, and destroy modern society, ultimately creating a post-apocalypse.**

 **ImTheHalfBlood: Update is here!**

 **Queenofrainbows: Thank you! Your update made my day!**

 **Kindstar: I'm so glad someone finally noticed that. :)**

 **yeet333: =D**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: OhmygoshI'msosorry! I'm so sorry for not responding to your last review! For some reason you don't show up in my inbox! Which is a shame 'cause your reviews are super nice. PS. Thank you for reviewing my other story, Her Little Light. I'm glad people are enjoying my stuff. :)**

 **Okay, sorry if I missed anybody. If I did, please tell me. Alright! Here's the chapter folks!**

 _Leo was burning. Screaming. He watched as his very essence disappeared. His own sanity crumbled. Leo clutched his head. Too much. He was seeing too much._

 _He needed to run. Get away from everything. Run away as far as he could._

 _But Bill stopped him._

 _"_ _WOAH! KID! WHERE YOU GOIN'? WE DIDN'T FINISH OUR PARTY YET!"_

 _"_ _G-Get away from me, B-Bill! We defeated you!"_

 _"_ _MAYBE. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONE! I'LL BE BACK, KID. AFTER I TAKE OVER GRAVITY FALLS,_ YOU'LL _BE NEXT. I HAVE A GOOD IDEA OF WHERE I'LL PUT YOU. IN MY OWN PERSONAL COLLECTION OF ENTERTAINMENT DEVICES. RIGHT BETWEEN PINE TREE AND SIXER! THEN IT'LL BE PARTY_ ALL THE TIME _!"_

 _"_ _Y-you're crazy!"_

 _"_ _I'VE BEEN CRAZY FOR A LONG TIME, SPARKS."_

 _Leo tried to run, but Bill just appeared right in front of him. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, SPARKS. YOU CAN'T RUN FROM YOUR OWN MIND."_

 _A thousand images flashed through Bill's body. Everything was on fire. He hated fire. He needed to run. But there was no escape. Leo couldn't run from himself. He couldn't escape his own mind. Everything was too much. Too much._

 _He screamed._

/o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\ /o\

Leo woke up, screaming. His forehead was beaded in sweat. The covers below him were wrapped around his body, like serpents around their prey.

Leo held his mind, trying to erase the images Bill had branded into his brain. They were too much.

Everyone burst in. "Leo, what happened?"

He shook his head. They couldn't see him like this. "I'm f-f-fine. Just a nightmare."

"Are you sure—"

"GET OUT!"

Everyone was surprised at Leo's outburst, even Leo. He shook like a leaf and buried his head in his hands, "I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry… just get out. Pl-please."

They all slowly filed out. "C'mon," they whispered, "Leo needs alone time."

Soon, they were all out. Except for Mabel. She stayed behind. She climbed onto Leo's bed slowly. "It's okay, Leo," she whispered, "Listen to me. I want you to breathe slowly, okay? Focus on my voice. Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out."

Leo focused on Mabel's voice. Yes. Breathing was good. Basic fundamental need. A simple thing in life. Unlike the thirteenth sense or the taste of colors.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Leo felt his heart slow down. His breaths turned normal. His mind stopped spinning.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Mabel smiled, "Good. Now, I want you to look into my eyes, okay Leo? Look into my eyes and breathe. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out."

Leo slowly raised his head from the blank covers and stared into Mabel's eyes. Brown eyes. He knew the origin of eyes. He also knew over six billion ways to get the color brown. There were lots of other colors besides brown. Green, purple, hazel, beige, ultra-violet…

Mabel saw Leo's face begin to contort in panic. She grabbed Leo's hand, "Stop thinking about that. Focus only on me. Focus on breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out."

He brought his mind back to Earth. He only focused on breathing. And the color brown. And Mabel's voice.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Now I want you to feel the wall. Touch the wall. Keep breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out."

Leo slowly inched his hand up to the wall behind him. It was cool. Luke-warm. He knew the exact temperature of the room. He knew exactly what the wall was made of. Down to the last atom. Leo stopped himself from thinking like that. Just focus on breathing, Mabel, and the wall.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Do you feel the wall? Good. Now I want you to hold out your hands. Touch your pointy finger to your thumb."

Leo did that.

"Now touch you middle finger to your thumb. Remember to breathe. Breathe in. Breathe out."

Leo touched his middle fingers to his thumbs. He kept breathing.

"Now your ring finger."

Breathe in.

"Now your pinkies."

Breathe out.

Mabel smiled, "Do you feel better?"

Leo tried to think of the memories. He couldn't. His mind has shrunk back down to normal human size now. "H-how did you do that?"

Mabel shrugged, "Bill did it once or twice with Dipper. And Grunkle Ford. I learned a thing or two."

"You learned it all by yourself?"

"Well… once we had a first-aid class. Dipper's nightmares seemed like panic attacks to me. So I just told him to breathe. But as soon as he stopped he started to freak out again and the only way he could describe it was 'my mind is exploding'. So I just figured, if you stop panic attacks by focusing on simple things like breathing, then you just need to do other simple stuff to stop _exploding_ attacks!" she beamed, "Did it work on you?"

Leo nodded slowly, "Yes… thank you Mabel."

She did a fist pump, "Yay! I discovered a cure, Grunkle Stan!"

"Is it sellable?" Grunkle Stan yelled back.

"Nope! My knowledge is free to the world!"

"Then don't bother me."

Mabel laughed and Leo chuckled. She then turned very serious, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Your nightmare."

Leo shifted nervously, "Y-you don't want to h-hear my nightmares, kid."

She jumped off the bed and onto an overstuffed seat at the corner of the room, "Sure I do! I'm the therapist!"

"The what?"

Mabel turned toward him to reveal a notepad, pencil, and a fake mustache under her nose, "So, tell me, Leo. What has been bothering you?"

Leo laughed at the sight, but decided to play along. It was certainly better than sitting alone with his thoughts, "Oh, you know. The usual stuff. Possession, the fate of the world, doomsday, demonic nachos, nightmares, the Queen of Potty Sludge, stress. I'm sure you can relate."

Mabel nodded, trying to look serious as she jotted down a few notes, "Oh, yes. I have a few other clients dealing with the same issues. It's surprisingly common."

Leo laughed, "'Specially when those people are us."

"Is there anything else bugging you, Mr. Leo?"

"Well, Bill has been giving me n-nightmares for the past few days now."

"Yes, yes. A common occurrence. I am lead to believe everyone here has experienced at least one nightmare from Bill. Even my poor Waddles!" she gasped dramatically. But then cleared her throat and reverted back to her very serious and 'manly' voice, "Anything else you wish to say? Unload your burdens here so I can carry them… or whatever. Did I quote that right?"

Leo shrugged, not quite knowing what quote she was talking about. "Well, there has been one last thing I've been wanting to talk about."

"Go on, Mr. Valdez."

"I want to say sorry."

Mabel's mustache fell off, "Wh-what?"

"It has come to my attention that I may or may have not tried to kill you a few days ago. And I just want to say sorry."

"Awww, you don't have to say sorry for that, dumb-dumb! You did the right thing in the end!"

Leo shook his head, "I have a feeling it's been bugging you a lot more than you're letting on."

Her smile fell, "Well… sorta'. But I don't blame you. It's Bill who has given me those nightmares."

Leo winced. He didn't want to be the cause of nightmares, "I just wish I don't scare you as much as I do."

Mabel didn't deny this. Leo did scare her from time to time. Like when he walks into a room without anybody knowing and startles everyone. Or snaps at his friends. But not in the normal way. Sometimes, she thinks she sees a feint yellow glow in his eye. Or an evil grin. Mabel then had an idea.

"Oh! I know!" she climbed on top the bed again and pushed Leo down.

"Hey! What the—"

She used her fingers to spread out Leo's eyelids, and stared into them closely for a good ten seconds. Leo shifted nervously, "Is this physical contact really necessary?"

"Almost done," she whispered.

Another ten seconds, and she jumped up, "Done!"

He blinked a few times and rubbed them, "What the Hades was that for?"

"Now I know you're not Bill!"

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean? Of course I'm not Bill."

"Well, duh. But now I'm sure. So, every time I get scared, I'll just remember about your eyes, and I'll know that you're not Bill!"

Leo could see the phycology in that. He felt his mind wander away slightly on the human brain functions but forced it back. He will figure this out with a Leo-Mind, not a Demon-Mind.

"So… basically, all that happens is that you know now for sure."

"Yep!"

"Does it work? Sounds pretty far-fetched to me."

"I've learned the craziest ideas work the best."

Leo thought about this for a few moments, but then shrugged, "Can't argue with that logic."

"Do you want a sticker?"

"Why not."

She reached into her pockets and pulled out a sticker. She placed it on Leo's forehead, and held up a mirror. "What do you think?"

The sticker showed a campfire with sunglasses and above it were big bold letters that read, "Smokin' Hot!" He looked at Mabel with outmost seriousness, "Mabel," she waited for a response, "You are a genius."

She cheered and did a fist pump in the air, "Genius! Genius! Genius!" she chanted.

Soos walked back into the room, "'Sup Dawgs. I fixed the TV. Ducktective is on. Wanna' come watch?"

"Sure!" Mabel answered. She turned to Leo. "Do you wanna' come too?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

She walked to the bedside and gave Leo his crutches. He shuffled across the room, Mabel standing right there in case he fell. Usually, he would have felt embarrassed with that kind of treatment. But he had a feeling that Mabel would do it whether he liked it or not.

The Seven were already sitting there. Mister Pines made some popcorn. Leo found a chair pulled in from the yard for him and sat down. Stanford handed him some popcorn. Everyone seemed content and happy, letting their minds forget about the looming presence of the end of the world.

For some reason, it didn't seem so important right now.

 **Good? Bad? Let me know, guys! I feel this one is better than the last one. I also posted a new oneshot, Her Little Light. Check it out if you want.**

 **I'm also doing sorta' a Gravity Falls AU. A backstory for Bill. It's on Deviantart. Here's a link to my profile:**

 **Hopefully that link works. If it doesn't tell me and I'll try to PM you it or something. I might post a few stories for it. So yeah.**

 **Anyways, I'm stuck between GF/ATLA, and GF/HP. I hope you guys are okay if I keep writing Gravity Falls fanfiction? I still have a billion ideas. So I'll probably keep writing until another Fandom captures my attention. Or I run out of ideas. We'll see what happens. Thanks for getting me this far guys! It might be a while before I post the next chapter, so... just stay with me!**

 **Don't own anything (besides this story idea, of course).**


	16. Chapter 16: Leaving Day

**Way,** ** _way_** **sorry for the late update guys. But life happens, ya' know? And I also had the hardest time writing the last chapter.** ** _'What?'_** **You ask,** ** _"This is the last chapter?!"_**

 **And then I say '** ** _Yes, yes it is.'_**

 **And then you say** ** _'Boo!'_**

 **Ah well. Things need to end, right? But I must say, I'm going to sorta' miss working on this thing. Sorta'. And that's why I'm going to make a collection of oneshots for this later! Yay! And it will include QnA, a missing chapter, oneshots, what-ifs, original ending, and a billion other things people couldn't care less about because this is just a stupid crossover online and not an actual novel. But it'll be fun. But I will not be posting it any time soon. I seriously need a break.**

 **Speaking of novels, did I mention I'm actually trying to write a book? Well, I am. So far, it's crap. But I'm trying my best. I usually don't do OCs.**

 **Time for answers! (I hope I got everybody).**

 **Fangirlshavenoreality: I would expand into more characters, I really would. Except for the fact that I would feel like I'm dragging it out way to much. I tried. It didn't work (hence the deleted chapter I mentioned above). And I'm really hoping I ended on the right note with this. You can be the judge on that.**

 **Matt: Hmmmm... Nope. I think I saw something like that, but to be honest, it never really peaked my interest. I tried to read it, but I got bored (but then again, I get bored with many fan fictions). Maybe I should try it out again sometime...**

 **NotBibleCANON: Yeah, he would probably try to separate the other dimensions from ours. But I really don't know. The point is, Bill's plan would have acted out the same exact way he had intended it to happen in the TV series. The only difference would be raising and defeating Gaea. And even if he was stopped by other entities, he would have done so much damage to the world by that point... it just would be terrible. Many of the gods would be revealed to the mortals, and many other things too. Like wizards and demigods. Several entities would be destroyed, banished, or weakened, destroying the very order of things. The world would be in complete and utter chaos even if Bill was defeated (and chaos is Bill's strength). So really, its just best to try and avoid the whole ordeal.**

 **Neutrino 2000: Oh thank you! :D**

 **Potter Jackson22: OMGosh yes those scenes would have been awesome! Luckily, that's** ** _exactly_** **what the fandoms are for! Now, the only problem is finding it...**

 **Kk: XD That's** ** _exactly_** **what my friend said! "And when you get to Fairest... well actually, that would spoil everything..." XD. But yeah, I am** ** _so_** **loving it. Unfortunatly, I didn't have that much time to read it these past few weeks (and I also lost the book for a short amount of time) so I only just** ** _barely_** **started Cress. But I am way loving it. And I am so glad you are liking my stories! Though, just a fair warning, I might not be posting anything for a while, so don't freak out or anything if I go missing for a few months... (PS and yes, I would** ** _so_** **love seeing Dipper's and Mabel's parents! I would also like to see a fanfiction where the parents move to/visit GF with the twins, but have absolutely no idea about the anomalies there! XD Paranoid parents rolling in! Hoot hoot!)**

 **KkTheGreat: Glad to know you got an account! :)**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: XD That's okay! I love torturing my babies with angsty feels too! And yes, I have a feeling I'll be doing GF fictions for a long time... there's just so many emotions and ideas you can toy with!**

 **Okay guys, 77 pages, 32,288 words, 16 chapters, 20 favs, 27 followers, and** ** _81 reviews._** **That was more than I could have ever hoped to imagine. I want to thank you all so much! You guys are all so great and I love you for all the support you've shown! This is the end to our journey, and I just want to thank you for getting me this far! Thank you!**

 **And here is the last chapter: leaving day.**

The next day was leaving day.

Nobody quite wanted to leave. They've enjoyed not having the stress of the world on their shoulders. And they all bonded with the Pines family in their own way. Whether it be the constant love/hate arguing or just hanging out, the Seven and the Pines became fast friends. Even Frank, who is usually shy around strangers, bonded with Mabel. Or more specifically, Mabel forced him into crazy adventures in attempt to drag him out of his shell. The bewildered and slightly confused Frank could only oblige.

Ford, Annabeth, Dipper, and Leo formed somewhat of a friendship circle. Playing chess, exchanging notes, or building and designing, the four got along greatly. Leo helped Ford around in the basement and Annabeth exchanged notes on monsters with Dipper. Piper, Percy, and Jason, not really into all of that 'nerdy' stuff, usually stuck around Wendy and Soos. Hazel spent a surprisingly amount of time with Stanford. Not just because they liked the same things, but mostly because they both knew what it was like to be out of their time.

Stanley and Mabel usually went with anybody. Mabel, being the social butterfly she is, spent 'special quality time' with everyone, whether they liked it or not. Mister Pines (while staying far away from his brother) got along with Annabeth. But not the same way as the others had been. Their arguments could be heard throughout the entire house. But despite their claiming's, they didn't hate each other. It was more of a love/hate relationship.

Soos was especially interested in the Demigod world when Jason found out that Soos's mom came from a long line of demigods in the Roman camp. With a little bit of digging, Piper found that Soos's mom died at child birth, and his dad, unable to find any family members, abandoned Soos with his mom (Soos's Abuelita).

Everyone got along with everyone in their own special way, and no one wanted to leave. But they had to. They spent too much time there already.

Stan and Annabeth could be heard bickering one last time, "I can't say I'll miss you, old man."

"And I'm glad to be rid of you nuisances."

"Likewise."

"And if you die, don't expect me to pay for your funeral arrangements."

"I hope not. You'd get your nasty old-lady smell all over our rotting corpses. I'd rather rest in dignity, thank you very much."

"On second thought, I think I'll _pay_ them to put you in a pretty pink dress."

Annabeth growled, "Do that, and I swear I'll return from the dead and murder you in your sleep."

Mister Pines laughed, "Seriously though. Try not to get yourselves killed, alright? That pink dress will be too expensive for my taste."

Annabeth smiled, "Likewise, Mister Pines."

Leo was watching the scene with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He was _so_ going to buy a pink dress for Annabeth later.

Leo listened in on Percy's and Soos's conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the Roman Camp? I'm sure we can find _some_ way to get you back there," Percy said.

"Sorry dawg. As cool as it would be to discover my mysterious godly legacy and stuff, my family… my family is these dudes right now," Soos motioned to the rest of the Shack members. Percy nodded in understanding.

"Well… if you ever change your mind, just tell us, alright? We'll be coming back as soon as possible. That is… if we don't die or something."

Soos nodded, tears brimming his eyes. He wrapped Percy in a bear hug, "I'm gonna' miss you dudes!"

Percy smiled and awkwardly patted Soos on the back, "Yeah, we will too big guy."

Mabel ran out the front door with an armful of sweaters, "WAIT! HOLD UP! PAUSE EVERYTHING!" she jumped down the steps and face planted. Everyone winced. She popped right back up, "I'm alright!"

"Mabel, _what_ are you doing?" Dipper asked skeptically.

" _No_ goodbye party is good without goodbye sweaters! Everybody knows that, you doi!"

"Actually—" Jason started.

"Quiet! I need to pass out the sweaters!" Mabel took out the sweaters one by one, "Here's one for you, and you, and you better _believe_ I made one for you!"

They all held out their sweaters. They seemed to be consisting of Bill's nicknames (or something representing it). Percy's was a fish, Annabeth got an owl, Hazel had a red gemstone, Jason had a superman logo, Frank's was an iguana, and Piper got reed pipes. Mabel leaned over and whispered to Leo, "I didn't know how to make sparks, so I improvised."

Leo squinted and held his up. His was an exact replica of the sticker he got earlier. A cartoony campfire with sunglasses and **'Smokin' Hot!'** written in bubble letters in a circle around it. The only difference now was that there was a few sparks flying out of the flames. As idiotic as it was, Leo loved it.

"Mabel," he said in an utmost serious tone, "You are a genius."

"Woo! Official genius here! Certified and classified. You can look boys, but you can't touch," she pulled sunglasses out of nowhere and folded her arms, trying to imitate a cool kid. Anybody listening laughed.

A few more gifts were exchanged. Wendy gave Percy a hatchet so he could 'axe any unicorn faces that show up'. Hazel found some extra celestial-bronze knives and gave them to Ford and Dipper. Stan grudgingly gave Annabeth an extra pair of brass knuckles. "I had an extra. Don't make this a big deal. I still hate your guts." Annabeth hugged him anyway. Piper got Mabel a new blender for Mabel-Juice (after the last one broke) and Ford gave Leo some new blueprints and ideas for his ship.

Many hugs and gifts were exchanged. Dipper and Mabel approached Leo hesitantly, "You won't do anything stupid, right?" Mabel asked.

"I can't make any promises."

"Well, can you promise not to die or… whatever?" Dipper asked.

Leo smiled mischievously, "This is Leo Valdez you're talking to, Bad Boy Supreme. I think I already died one too many times for a lifetime."

"But… what if you do die?"

Leo's smile faltered. He looked down at his broken body. More evident life-long wounds had started to show through. He remembered his thoughts earlier about… about giving up. But then he looked down at the kids. Then his friends.

Leo sighed and got down on his knees, "C'mere."

The twins ran in for a hug.

"We don't want you to leave. What if you… you guys die?"

"Hey, hey. D-don't think like that," he took them both by the shoulders and stared into their eyes, "I'll come back, alright? We'll all come b-back. You're not getting rid of us that easily. If you don't die, we won't die either, deal?" he held out both of his hands.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. Mabel burst into a smile and shook his hand firmly, "Deal."

Dipper soon followed suit.

There was a yell behind him, "Yo! Repair boy! Haven't we tortured these people long enough? Let's get a move on already!"

Leo grinned with a glint in his eye, "Yes Nurse Piper!"

"I'm not a—Ugh! Never mind."

Leo turned back around towards the twins and ruffled their hair, "Go kill a nacho for your Uncle Leo, okay? And take care."

Mabel nodded happily, "We'll take care of ourselves and Waddles! Make sure to call us as soon as you take care of Queen Potty-Face!"

"Will do."

They hugged one last time before Leo hobbled away. He stepped on the platform Ford made for him so he didn't have to climb a ladder (which is virtually impossible, considering his broken leg). As he rose up he swept his eyes over the landscape of Gravity Falls one last time before settling on the Mystery Shack. A wave of nostalgia fell over him.

He was going to miss the old shack. He wasn't sure why. He was only there for a few days—and the majority of the time being possessed too—but when he looked at it, he couldn't help but feel like he was… he was home.

The platform jolted slightly when it reached the top. Jason and Frank helped him down. The Seven stood by the railing and waved their goodbyes. Leo smiled and took his place in the control room. He ran his hand over the controls, feeling the gears and inner workings inside. He felt absolutely content. This… _this_ was what home felt like.

Festus gave Leo a questioning creak.

"Y-yeah, I'm still here," with a shake of his head, he grabbed the steering wheel in both hands, "Ready to save the world, bud?"

Another creak and a pop.

"Yeah, m-me neither."

Leo looked down at the Shack. He couldn't help but smile. If he was going to save the world, he was going to do it in style. And he was going to do it for these guys.

He gripped the wheel with a newfound confidence, "Set the coordinates to the original designates, Festus."

"We've got a world to save."

 **I hope you guys liked the ending alright. I couldn't think of any other way to end it. And I also hope that Leo's character was okay. I'm hoping so. But I honestly think that everyone else was pretty good. And here's some of the injuries Leo has to deal with for the rest of his life:**

 **\- He will be walking with a slight limp.**

 **\- Leo's stutter never truly goes away. It always pops up from time to time. Especially when he's nervous or sad.**

 **\- His left hand twitches involuntarily, which makes it harder to build.**

 **\- Leo has a new fear of fire. Though he tries to force himself out of the fear, he can't help but remember the Flickering. And the blue flames of Bill's hand. He eventually gets through it though... well, more or less.**

 **\- The eye that was not in Bill's control sometimes goes fuzzy and he has difficulty seeing through it sometimes. But this happens very rarely.**

 **\- There are scars all over his body. Including a faint one going across his bottom jaw.**

 **\- He has nightmares and struggles with flashbacks.**

 **Okay, that's all I can think of for now. I'll eventually post a collection of oneshots later. But not now.**

 **And that's the end to Beo Caldez guys! As sad as it is, all good things must come to an end.. or something like that. I've grown attached to this story and I must admit I will miss it. But it's also nice to move on.**

 **And I hope I got the ending good enough for you guys. I tried. I hope I didn't get it too cheesy or rushed. And if you have questions about Soos's heritage just ask.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. See you guys next time!**

 **~ EmPro8**

 **The End.**

 **(I unfortunately do not own Gravity Falls or Percy Jackson. But I do own this story).**


End file.
